Super RWBY Sisters
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When the Grimm invades the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario, Luigi and Peach have been kidnapped by Bowser, it is up to Team RWBY to put a stop to this and save the Mushroom Kingdom! But who's this mysterious trio that's working with Bowser?
1. Strange Creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

A hand popped out of a river of lava and then a head came out, then it proceeded to swim in the lava until it found something to get out of the lava and then pulled itself out.

It turned out to be a turtle… but this was no ordinary turtle.

Oh no, this turtle was none other than King Bowser Koopa… and he didn't look very happy either.

"Those blasted plumbers!" Bowser growled, punching a wall in frustration. "No matter what I do, they always manages to defeat me and rescue the princess!" He exclaimed, walking through his castle in anger. "There has to be SOMETHING that I can do."

"How about kidnapping Mario and Luigi instead?" A voice asked as he turned to see Kamek approaching him.

"Yeah right…" Bowser muttered. "If I do _that_ while kidnapping those loud mouthed mushrooms, I have a sneaking suspicion Peach will come over and whack me in the head with a talking umbrella."

Kamek raised an eyebrow. "That seems… oddly specific. Did you dream that up, Your Nastiness?"

"Hey, it could happen." Bowser said as they wandered around the castle, looking at the Medical team healing the wounded. "I just don't understand how I'll be able to successfully get Peach to myself without getting my tail thrown in the lava."

"Perhaps we can kidnap Peach, and then set up a trap to destroy the Mario Bros."

"A trap to destroy them… that could work… IF THEY CAN STOP CHEATING DEATH FOR ONCE!"

Kamek sighed. "Hmm… then what can we do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bowser muttered.

"Your Ugliness!" A voice called up and then they saw a Hammer Bro running up to them. "You're not going to believe this…"

"What, the Mushroom Kingdom is surrendering?"

"Well, no."

"Peach is giving up herself to me?"

"No."

"There's some angry blue guy with terrible aim?"

"Not that either."

"Then what is it?"

"You might want to take a look at this." He said as he took off as Bowser and Kamek followed them up to a walkway just outside of the castle. "Shy Guy! Would you mind?"

"Certainly." Shy Guy backed up as Hammer Bro took a look in the binoculars.

"Yep… it's still there." He said, and then giving it to Bowser.

"…What am I supposed to look at? It's just a Wiggler."

"No no no, not the Wiggler. Look up a little."

Bower turned his gaze from the Wiggler and noticed a strange creature bothering a few Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros. "What in the name of the Bowser Kingdom is that? Did the Mushroom Kingdom send that to add salt to the wound?"

"I honestly doubt it. It doesn't look like it came from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So… Sarasaland?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it, a mutated Yoshi?"

"Doesn't look like one."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

"It's called a Grimm." A female voice said as they turned to the source and saw a woman who was currently in shadow. "That particular Grimm is called a Beowolf."

"Two questions… no… three. One: What's a Grimm? Two: How did you get here? And Three: Who are you?"

"A Grimm is basically a creature, best described as 'Creatures of Destruction' and lack a soul. They're drawn to feelings of negativity such as envy, sadness, loneliness… and hatred."

"Given as how King Bowser hates Mario so much, I can see why it was attracted here." Hammer Bro said.

"Maybe…" Bowser rubbed his chin in thought.

The woman smirked. "There are more creatures of Grimm besides the Beowolf."

"Okay, and my second question."

"It was simple, we let ourselves in." She said, joined by two other figures that was covered in the shadows as well.

"You just… waltzed in?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Yes."

"Without triggering the alarms?"

"It was destroyed when we walked in."

"Blasted plumber…" Bowser growled. "So… my third question."

"Our names are of no importance… for now."

"Hmph… okay, adding another question: WHERE did you come from?"

"We come from a land known as Remnant. It seems as if your hatred was so strong it attracted the attention of the Grimm. This got us curious so we followed them until we came across this amazing castle. I assume you're the owner."

"Damn right! I'm Bowser Koopa, the King of Awesomeness!"

"I see…" The woman slightly grinned. "You know, I think I have a solution to your problem."

"And what is it?"

"We use _them_." The woman chuckled darkly as Bowser turned to the Beowolf who looked up at Bowser.

"And how are we going to use a single Grimm creature?"

The woman smirked. "Oh, I have my ways."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Peach's castle…_

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Oh, Mario! Luigi! I'm so happy that you saved me!" Peach exclaimed happily.

"Ah, it was no trouble at all!" Mario smiled.

"Bowser's always been a pushover, so it was easy." Luigi said.

"Right." Mario nodded.

Peach giggled and then thought of something. "Would you boys like some cake?" She asked, and all she got were smiles, which meant 'yes'. "Alright, I'll go make a cake for all of us to enjoy!"

"Wahoo!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed as Peach walked into the kitchen while the two plumbers were talking while high fiving each other as Toadsworth and Toad came over and started chatting with them as well.

* * *

 _About an hour later…_

Peach came out with the cake, humming to herself. "Okay, the cake is ready~!" She said in a sing songy voice as they proceeded to come over to her as she put it down on the table, then she pulled out a knife.

However, just when the knife barely touched the cake, there was an explosion that startled all of them… and then another explosion.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Stay there, we'll go check it out!" Mario ordered.

"Okay." Peach nodded as the Mario Bros took off with their hammers out while Toad and Toadsworth found a place to hide.

The Mario Bros ran out the door and saw Bowser's airships in the air and then Bowser was on top of one. "Long time no see, plumbers!"

"Bowser! Back so soon?" Mario asked.

"This time, I have the upper hand." Bowser smirked.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Luigi ordered.

"Gladly." Bowser chuckled as he folded his arms and did nothing… but then suddenly they heard windows shattering and Peach screaming in terror.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed as he and Luigi quickly ran back in while Bowser chuckled darkly.

As soon as they ran in, they saw a few Beowolves in the room and one of them is holding Peach in its arms. "Mama mia! What are those?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter… we'll defeat them!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice said as they looked over to see the same woman that Bowser spoke to leaning on a wall. "Are you really sure that you'll defeat them without risking your dear princess's life?" She asked, nodding at a Beowolf as it raised its claws, aiming directly at Peach's chest. "If you take one small move, your princess dies." She threatened.

Their eyes widened. "No…!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Oh yes." The woman smirked. "So, what will it be? Your surrender… or her life?" She asked.

Mario hesitated, wanting to save Peach once again, but he didn't know what these things were or how fast they would be to kill Peach.

"Mario, what do we do?!" Luigi asked.

Mario clenched his fists… he didn't like what he was doing and then he dropped the hammer, much to Luigi's surprise.

"Just don't hurt her." He said.

"Oh don't worry; we'll take _very_ good care of her." She smirked, snapping her fingers as the Beowolf lowered its arm.

"M-Mario…?!"

"Mario…" Peach had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll get you out of this situation… somehow, I will!"

"Oh, but you won't do that." The woman smirked. "For you two will be joining the princess." She said as Mario and Luigi's eyes widened… and then their necks were karate chopped by Bowser as he then picked them up.

"MARIO! LUIGI!"

"Well, that was _incredibly_ easy." Bowser chuckled. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

The woman chuckled. "It's a good thing we came."

"Yes. Koopa Troop, let's move!" Bowser ordered as they guided the princess and the unconscious bros into the airships while a Beowolf looked at the cake and sniffed it, licking it before giving a disgusted look and raised its fist… and then smashed the cake along with a Mario and Luigi figure on top of it, splattering frosting everywhere as it went back… completely covered in pink, but it didn't seem to mind.

"So, what next?" Hammer Bro asked.

"We celebrate… and then we take over the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser smirked and then they all flew off back to Bowser's Kingdom together.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Beacon…_

"Ugh… bored…!" Ruby groaned as she was on top of her bed with the rest of her team. "Someone entertain me!" She requested while also petting Zwei in the process.

"Well, there's not much we can do." Yang said. "It's not like we're going to get called to a mission or anything…"

"I wish we did… then Ruby can stop complaining about being bored!" Weiss complained.

"Hmm…" Blake rubbed her chin in thought and then there was a knock on the door as Yang went over to open it, and then saw Professor Ozpin on the other side.

"Professor Ozpin?" Yang asked.

"You four. Come with me." He requested as the four looked at each other and followed him to his office.

"So, what's the situation?" Ruby asked.

"You all handle Grimm exceptionally well… except, that there's been an unusual amount of Grimm outside of our land."

"So… you want us to investigate it? Why did the Grimm go there?" Blake asked.

"It's because of the massive amounts of negativity in one part of the land and it has spread throughout the kingdom."

"It's a kingdom?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed. It is called the Mushroom Kingdom." Ozpin said, motioning them to get close and then once they did, he pushed a button.

"It what seems to be the most catastrophic moment in history, a faraway land known as the Mushroom Kingdom has been under attack by the Grimm. What caused this catastrophe is currently under investigation."

"…Oh great, it's a kingdom full of mushrooms… gross." Weiss muttered.

"Whatever seemed to cause it, the Grimm have been spotted all over the place and the population seems to be growing."

"I see…" Yang rubbed her chin in thought. "You want us to go over there and save the residents."

"Yes… and seeing as how much it's growing, you probably won't be back for a very long time."

"Oh no matter, we can take down the Grimm easily!" Ruby said.

Ozpin chuckled. "Indeed. Now, you know your mission. Go out and save the Mushroom Kingdom." He ordered as they saluted and took off.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Ruby! Come on, let's go!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby went in the plane.

"Sorry, I had to say goodbye to Zwei and have Jaune look after him. Oooh, I'll miss him so much!" Ruby said.

"Relax, it's Jaune. How bad can he screw up over looking one dog? Besides, he's got Pyrrha, Nora and Ren." Blake said.

"Right." Ruby nodded and then, they headed off for the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

 **Introduciiiiiing, a brand new story that I thought was too good to pass up!**

 **And even better, this will be a brand spanking new series!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Team RWBY's Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

A plane flew up to the Mushroom Kingdom and inside was Team RWBY looking down. "Wow, the homes are all mushrooms." Weiss said. "I was right; it's a kingdom full of mushrooms."

"Let's take a look." Yang said as the plane landed on the ground and then they hopped down and then the plane took off.

"So, what town is this?" Blake wondered as Ruby took a look at a sign.

"Toad Town." She read.

"So, basically a kingdom full of mushrooms and toads… gross." Weiss muttered as they walked around.

"You know, for a town, it sure isn't bustling." Yang said as they walked around, seeing the various stores and then seeing a mall. "Sweet, a mall!"

"Where?!" Weiss asked and then she saw it, the humongous Coconut Mall. "Well, I say when we're done here; we might as well do some shopping."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah." She nodded as the four walked around the seemingly deserted Toad Town. "HELLO! ANYONE HERE?!" She yelled after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think anyone's here." Blake said as they continued walking and then noticed Peach's Castle in the distance, and they proceeded to walk there.

It was then that they heard some growling as they looked at each other and turned around, seeing a few Ursa Majors and Beowolves walking up to them, roaring.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's get to work!" Yang said as she equipped Ember Celecia, Weiss taking out her Mytenaster, Blake equipping Gambol Shroud and Ruby taking out her Crescent Rose.

"Let's go!" Ruby grinned.

 **BGM: Working Together (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

The Ursa Majors ran over and tried to slash them, but they dodged and Yang used a powerful uppercut to knock it up in the air while Blake jumped over and threw Gambol Shroud, impaling the chest before landing on top of it and slamming down on the ground before jumping off and shooting it.

Ruby backflipped from an incoming slash from a Beowolf and used her Speed Semblance to slash through the Beowolf to cut it in half, then aiming at another and shooting it in the face and then several glyphs surrounded the other Ursas as Weiss quickly went to them and shot icicles at them all to hit them before she and Ruby slashed through several of them.

It was then that they noticed one last Beowolf coming towards them and proceeding to try and tackle them, but they weren't going to let it as Blake and Ruby let their hands down and Yang got on top of them before they pushed her up as Yang came down with her hair on fire and letting out a war cry and punched the Beowolf to the ground, creating a crater in the process.

The Beowolf tried to get back up but Weiss impaled it from behind, immediately killing it, as no more Grimm came over.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was easy." Yang said, dusting her hands off.

"There should be more." Weiss said, but then they heard cheering as they looked over to see a bunch of Toads running up to them, amazed by their saviors. "Mushroom people?! There's mushroom people?!"

"Interesting…" Blake said as they all surrounded them, with questions like "Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" "Can I have your autograph?" and many more.

"My my! That was an impressive fight!" A voice said as they noticed an old Toad walking over to them. "I've never seen something with a unique fighting style."

"That's pretty much how we do things." Yang said.

"I can tell. Come with me, you four." He requested as the four of them looked at each other before shrugging and following the Toad to Peach's Castle.

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Forgive the mess, we had a… very interesting situation." He said. "Please, have a seat." He requested as they sat down on the couch, looking at the frosting stained walls as he then came back with some tea for everyone. "Tea?"

"Yes please." Weiss nodded and took it.

"So, who are you four?"

"I'm Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Together, our team is Team RWBY." Ruby said.

"I see." The old Toad nodded. "If you're curious, my name is Toadsworth."

"Nice to meet you." Yang said. "So… just out of curiosity, are you the owner of this castle?"

Toadsworth laughed. "No, not at all, I'm just the princess's steward." He said, pointing to a painting as they saw Princess Peach on it.

 _That's a lot of pink…_ Weiss thought.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"That is Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom… and unfortunately, you came at a bad time."

"You mean the Grimm?"

"What's a Grimm?"

"Those ugly monsters that we just destroyed." Blake told him.

"Oh, so that's what they are."

"Usually they hang around in Remnant, which is where we're from but… I never imagined they'd come here of all places." Yang said.

"I think strong negativity attracted them here." Ruby said and explained what attracts Grimm.

"Interesting…" Toadsworth mused. "That definitely fits Bowser…"

"Bowser?" Blake asked.

"Only the most rotten of all Koopas. He's the ugliest creature you'll ever meet, and he's quite dangerous too… in fact, he kidnapped Masters Mario and Luigi and kidnapped the princess _again_."

"While controlling the Grimm as well? That… doesn't add up." Weiss said.

"I did hear a woman's voice in the chaos, but I couldn't quite get what she looked like because she left briefly after she paid a visit."

"Okay, so we got a woman in the mix too." Yang muttered. "Well, we came here to defeat the Grimm, we might as well rescue a princess and two guys in the process."

"Yeah, might as well." Ruby nodded.

"You sure you can pull it off? The road to Bowser's Kingdom is quite… treacherous."

"Oh please, like that would stop us." Yang grinned.

"Right." Ruby got up. "Let's go girls; we got a princess and possibly two hunky guys to save!"

"Right!" Yang nodded, cracking her knuckles.

"As long as they're not plumbers, I'll be fine." Weiss said, smiling a little as the four stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Toadsworth." She said, bowing.

"You're welcome. Now go and save the Mushroom Kingdom!" Toadsworth ordered as the four nodded and they all took off and then Toadsworth chuckled. "Oh, that Weiss girl is going to be a bit disappointed…" He chuckled. "Oh well, what can you do?"

* * *

 _World 1-1: Strange Items_

 **BGM: Overworld (Super Mario 3D Land)**

"Okay, is anyone going to question the floating blocks?" Weiss asked.

"Gravity Dust?" Yang guessed as they proceeded to walk around when they noticed a lone Goomba walking towards them.

"Aww, that thing is cute!" Ruby grinned. "Can I pet it?"

"Judging by that angry look, I say no." Blake said as she noticed a ? block hovering in the air and she used Gambol Shroud to hit it out of curiosity, as a Super Mushroom came up and landed on the ground, as the Goomba looked at it in complete horror and slowly backed up.

"Hey, what's with the scared look? It's just a Mushroom." Ruby said, picking it up and looking at it. "…A red polka dotted mushroom with eyes to be exact…" She said. "Hmm… I'm gonna eat it."

"What?!" came the reaction of WBY.

"You can't be serious!" Weiss cried. "You don't know if that's eatable!"

"That mushroom could be poisonous!" Black pointed out.

"It could make you a giant!" Yang said, earning looks from the rest of the girls. "What? It could happen!"

"I'm still gonna eat it." Ruby said.

"Oh don't you-" Ruby proceeded to eat it before Weiss could finish. "-dare..."

"Oh! That hit the spot!" She grinned as the Goomba paled and quickly took off while a Beowolf looked at the scared Goomba out of curiosity.

"A Beowolf!" Blake exclaimed.

"I got it!" Ruby said as she ran over to the Beowolf and used her Speed Semblance… although to their surprise, she was a little bit faster than normal as she pierced through the Beowolf and skidded to a halt, as a Goomba and a Koopa saw this in complete shock as their mouths jawdropped.

"Ruby, when did you get so fast?!" Yang asked as they ran over to her.

"I have… no idea." Ruby said. "I guess I got faster after eating that mushroom." She said and looked at the Goomba and Koopa.

"D-D-D-DON'T HURT US!" The Koopa yelled as he handed her pretty much his wallet as he and the Goomba took off screaming.

"…Uh… not like I need this." Ruby said as she tossed it to the side… and down a bottomless pit in the process.

"…Whoa, how deep is that pit?" Yang asked, looking down.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Weiss said as they proceeded to walk some more as they saw another ? block and then Yang shot it, which released a Fire Flower and Weiss looked at it.

"Huh, never seen a flower like this… and since when did flowers have eyes?" Weiss asked as it disappeared on her. "Did it just disappear on me?!" She asked, unaware of absorbing it.

"Weiss, worry about your clothes!" Blake exclaimed.

"Huh?" Weiss looked down to see what was up. She saw that her outfit was completely different as her dress gradually went from yellow at the bottom to red towards the top. Her jacket is orange and the Schnee logo on the back is now inside a flame symbol. Her hair turned to an orange color with the band around her ponytail becoming a flame pattern with her pony tail changing colors from red to yellow, her boots are now yellow. "WHAT THE?!" She screamed.

"Uh, Myrtenaster is on fire." Ruby said.

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled as she picked it up and saw that it was indeed burning, but strangely enough, the fire wasn't burning her hands. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I have no idea." Blake said as they proceeded to walk around and then they noticed a Boarbatusk charging towards them.

"GET AWAY!" Weiss yelled, summoning a glyph… but even the glyphs were on fire as she tried to unleash icicles, but instead unleashed humongous fireballs on the beast, immediately burning it up and destroying it.

"…Whoa." Yang said.

"Weiss, how did you…?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea." Weiss said as they proceeded to walk around some more and then they noticed another ? block and this time, Ruby hit it and the Starman popped out and then Blake took it.

"Is this a star with eyes?" Blake wondered and then she absorbed it as Gambol Shroud started to glow as she curiously looked at it before looking at a Nevermore with a Koopa Troopa riding on top of it started to come down on them, so Blake decided to clone herself to confuse the two and then the real Blake threw Gambol Shroud, which defeated it in one hit as the Koopa Troopa landed right in front of them.

"Nevermores take a lot of hits, how did you manage to beat it in one hit?" Weiss asked.

"I don't… know actually." Blake said.

"Y-you have the Invincibility Star! G-GET AWAY!" The Koopa yelled and took off running.

"…The what?" Blake asked before Gambol Shroud stopped glowing as they proceeded to walk around some more while taking down some Grimm and some obnoxious Goombas that tried to attack them before finding the flag pole and then Ruby had the idea to hop on top of it, lowering the flag and a random flag of the Team RWBY logo appeared out of thin air.

"Okay, that's weird." Yang said.

"Come on, let's go." Ruby said as they saw a Warp Pipe in front of them and they went inside.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 1-2: Why Are We in the Sewers?!_

 **BGM: Underground (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"UUUGH! ARE WE IN THE SEWERS?!" Weiss yelled.

"Doesn't smell like a sewer to me." Blake said.

"But we were above ground and we went into a freaking pipe that caused us to go into underground, AKA the sewers!"

"Oh god, we're gonna have to listen to her complaining…" Yang muttered as they proceeded to walk underground with Weiss complaining how 'smelly' it is, but really… the other three thought Weiss was losing her mind since the Underground was pretty much… well… not disgustingly smelly to say the least.

They soon came across some Goombas as they proceeded to beat them up as they noticed another ? Block as Yang proceeded to break it and another Fire Flower popped up as she took it and then absorbed it while looking at it.

"Sis… uh… you look different." Ruby said.

"Hmm?" Yang looked down as her jacket and the leather part of her skirt, her boots and her belt changed to a dark green color, while her shorts and gloves change to white. Her scarf and socks become a dark blue color. Her shirt and Ember Celica changed to a light green color. "What's with the green?" She asked. "And… why is my hair on fire? I'm not exactly pissed off…"

"Wow." Weiss could only say. "Now, we can we please get out of here?" She asked as they walked around and then they ran into a couple of Koopas which they immediately took care of and then noticed a Creep coming up to them… so Yang jumped in the air and let out a war cry… while her blue eyes suddenly turned a deep emerald green instead of the usual red, and her fists caught on fire as well, then completely demolishing the Creep as she then noticed some Goombas, Koopas and a Piranha Plant looking at her in shock… so what did she do?

She proceeded to shoot them of course! …Except she's firing green fireballs from Ember Celecia of all things and burning them all, then noticing a shaking Piranha Plant. "What? You want some?!" She asked as the Piranha Plant paled and went right back into its warp pipe. "I thought so!" She said as they proceeded to walk around some more until they spotted a warp pipe.

"Oh hallelujah!" Weiss exclaimed as she immediately dove on in while the others casually walked inside and alas, they were in the beautiful Mushroom Kingdom again, then Weiss took the flagpole.

 **End BGM**

"Let's go, I want to be far away from the sewers as I possibly can." Weiss said and walked away.

"…Should we tell here there was no actual water?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, give her a few to cool down." Yang replied as they followed Weiss.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Lord Bowser, sir!" A Koopa ran up to him but Kamek got in his way.

"Not now, he's a little… busy at the moment."

"…How busy?"

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

"I just kid-napped Mar-i-o! I just kid-napped Green 'Stache! And I have the prin-cess all to myself… and then soon, I'll take over the Mush-room King-dom!" He said… as he was doing the Conga line of all things, as a Beowolf, Hammer Bro, a Lakitu, and a few other Beowolves were joining him.

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"He's having a moment." Kamek said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, we just received word that several Grimm, Goombas, Koopas and Piranha Plants were defeated by a group of four teenage girls."

"…And that's a problem? It was most likely beginners luck."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"B-But… what if these girls are insanely powerful?"

"That's preposterous, girls can't be strong!"

"What about Princess Daisy?"

"…Except for her."

"I'm telling you, we need back up as a precaution!"

Kamek laughed. "I am not going to do that, there's no WAY they're going to make it that far!"

"…I hope your right."

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Kamek said as he teleported over to the conga line. "Is there room for one more?" He asked as he got behind a Fire Bro and proceeded to do it as well.

"…How bad can it be, really? It's just four teenage girls anyway." The Koopa chuckled and walked away to his duties.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Beacon..._

"Here you go, Zwei! Fresh food!" Jaune smiled, putting the dish down as Zwei looked at it and sniffed it... before putting his nose up and looking away. "Hey! Don't shun it!" He exclaimed. "Eat it!"

Zwei refused to do so.

"For crying out loud, just eat it!" Jaune begged. "PLEASE!"

Zwei continued to shun the food.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!"

It was then that Pyrrha walked in. "What's going on?"

"Just Zwei being stubborn and refusing to eat."

"Is that so?" Pyrrha asked and gently knelt down. "Zwei... would you please eat your food... for me?" She asked in a kind hearted voice as Zwei barked happily and began eating, as Jaune had a dumbfounded look on his face as Zwei finished his meal and barked happily, jumping into Pyrrha's arms and happily licking her face, as she laughed uncontrollably.

"H-How...?!" Jaune exclaimed as Zwei stopped licking her and looked at Jaune, giving him a slight wink before happily licking Pyrrha's face again. "I SAW THAT WINK!" He said as Pyrrha continued to laugh.

"Who's a good doggy!" Nora's voice exclaimed as Zwei happily jumped off of Pyrrha and jumped into Nora's bed, happily licking her and settling down, resting next to Nora with a smile.

"...Unbelievable." Jaune fell on his bed.

Pyrrha smiled. "I'm sure he likes you. Just give him some time."

"Here's hoping..."

* * *

 **Poor Jaune...**


	3. Red vs Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Yo, Weiss!" Yang ran over to her after a few minutes. "Are you still mad about being underground?"

"What? No, I've gotten over it." She said sarcastically. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"…Take that as a yes."

"How can you be so casual about it?! We were in the sewers and I smell disgusting!"

"It's called 'life', you overly dramatic princess. You can take a shower when we get back home." Yang deadpanned.

"At this rate, I'd rather take a shower at Toad Town… I'm pretty sure they have human sized bathrooms, ri-" It then clicked what Yang called her. "Hey, I am NOT overly dramatic."

"Says the girl that was underground and thought she was in a sewer when it wasn't a sewer at all."

"We were underground! That means sewer water!"

"Did you even see any sewer water? Because we sure didn't."

"Underground means the sewer, which means all kinds of nasty stuff. Say what you want, but it's all going to be the same." She said.

Yang sweatdropped. "You're… not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

"…I was afraid of that." She said as Ruby and Blake soon joined them as they proceeded to walk until they saw the next area in front of them, humongous mushroom platforms on top of a grassy field!

 _World 1-3: Humongously Tall Mushrooms_

 **BGM: Athletic (Super Mario 3D Land)**

"So… how are we going to get up there?" Weiss asked as Ruby noticed a sign and read it.

"Jump on these tall mushroom platforms to test your platforming skills! Or, if you don't want to, you can easily walk through the grass and be boring. Either way, you'll reach the flagpole. Contests held every weekend." She read and looked at the bottom. "Number 1 champion: Mario. Second Place: Donkey Kong, Third Place: Toadette. Last Place: Luigi."

"Ouch. Poor Luigi." Yang said.

"He must've had a bad day." Blake said.

"…I'm not going to jump in these high heels." Weiss said.

"Alright, take the boring way, miss boring pants." Yang said as the three of them jumped on the springs and hopped up.

Weiss's eye twitched. "I am not boring! And for the record, I'm wearing a combat skirt!" She said, jumping on the spring and then having the idea to encase part of the mushrooms with ice and then ice skated ahead.

As the four of them were doing their best platforming skills, a few Paratroopas, Paragoombas and Parabuzzies tried to get in their way, but they quickly got over them while Blake stepped on a few of them for extra lift and doing a few frontflips.

A Paratroopa, now a regular Koopa saw Weiss trying to catch up, so he proceeded to stick his foot out… and Weiss tripped over it, causing her to yelp in surprise and fell to the grassy field below while screaming. "OOOF!" She yelped and then got up, glaring back at the Koopa who was sticking his tongue out at him. "Oh, you'll pay for that!"

She then sighed. "I guess I'm taking the boring way…" She muttered and walked through the grassy field, watching her team doing amazing flips. "…I wish I did something like that."

Up above, the trio were racing who could get their first as Ruby activated her Speed Semblance to get to the finish line, AKA the flag pole and then she lept forward, but then suddenly, she felt a foot on top of her as she looked up to see Yang had caught up as she looked down and playfully stuck her tongue out… but then Blake's foot landed on Yang's head and then she lept forward, leaving the two to kiss the ground while Blake landed on the flagpole, doing an amazing handstand on top of it.

"…Show off…" Yang muttered as Blake hopped off as she then noticed a random Beowolf holding a "10" sign, before tossing to the side and getting ready to kill her, but Blake quickly got rid of it instead.

"Hey, where's Weiss?" Ruby asked as they heard a Warp Pipe being used and Weiss jumped out of it.

"Took the boring way, huh?" Yang asked.

"A stupid turtle was responsible for that." Weiss muttered as they went on forward, until they saw a huge castle in front of them.

"Oh, we're at Bowser's Castle already?" Blake asked.

"Let's go!" Ruby said as the four of them ran in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 1-4: You are not the Bowser we are looking for…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

"Alright, let's go." Ruby said as they walked forward… only to be almost crushed by a Thwomp. "WHOA!"

"Hey buddy, you almost crushed us!" Yang said, but the Thwomp didn't even say anything but lifted up as they proceeded to go on through, seeing various amounts of lava pits and Fire bars.

"…Oh, this is going to be brutal." Weiss said.

"Not unless we're careful." Blake said as they guided their way through the area until they saw some Hammer Bros throwing hammers at them, so Yang jumped over to them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Yang asked and then punched the two of them down.

"Uuugh… did you see that…?" The first asked.

"Fists that can shoot… now I've seen everything…" The other groaned as they proceeded to go through while Blake kicked down a Dry Bones in the lava pit, as they heard it screaming.

"…That's not creepy at all." Yang said as they kept going, making sure not to get burned by the firebars or the fact that some Podoboos wanted to greet them by jumping over some lava pits.

It was then that they were greeted by a couple more Hammer Bros, but then Blake caught the hammers, much to their surprise. "Hey, you can't do that! That's cheating!" A Hammer Bro protested.

"Then how's about you come down and fight us like the men you are?" Yang challenged.

"…Challenge accepted." Another said as they hopped down as they ran over and tried to swing their hammers, but they dodged as Blake threw the hammers back, knocking them out.

"Uuugh, what about fair fighting…?"

"You're the one who threw hammers at us." Yang said as they walked forward and then as soon as they got into the next room, Bowser came down and roared… although it didn't sound like his roaring at all… in fact, he somehow had wheels for his feet, but they didn't really seem to notice.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Super Mario 64)**

"So, you've come to face me?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, more than anything." Blake said.

"We'll defeat you and save the princess and the Mario Bros!" Yang declared.

Bowser laughed. "Then… show me what you're made of, you four."

The four of them got into battle positions and they ran over to Bowser as he only seemed to punch them quite… sluggishly as they quickly avoided it and then quickly slashed/shot/punched him repeatedly.

"Mmmph! Quit shoving…!"

"Oh Be quiet!"

"You're all being hogs, you know that?!"

"Huh?" Ruby looked at her team. "You all heard that, right?"

"We did." Blake nodded.

"Is this actually Bowser?" Weiss asked.

"Of course we are! …Er… I am!"

"…Something's not right." Yang said before punching her fists together and then jumping up in the air, letting out a war cry before punching Bowser, as it basically fell into pieces before it hit the wall… and then they noticed four Koopas on the ground, groaning.

 ***Record scratch***

"Just… four… turtles…?" Blake asked.

"Wait, so this Bowser was a costume?!" Ruby asked in shock.

 **BGM: Koopa Bros. Keep Cool (Paper Mario)**

"Ugh… what just hit us, a Wiggler bus…?" The red one groaned.

"I think it was more of a Mushroom Food Truck…" The yellow muttered.

"My head's spinning…" The black one complained.

"YOUR head is spinning? I have a headache because of what just happened!" The green one complained as well.

"…Uh, who are you?" Ruby asked.

The red one looked at them. "You don't know who we are?"

"Uh, no."

The red one smirked. "Then allow us to introduce ourselves! We are the Koopa Bros! We're the coolest of cool!"

"…Uh-huh…" Yang didn't sound convinced.

"Red!"

"Yellow!"

"Black!

"Green!"

"And now, we are going to take down… whoever you are." Red said.

"Team RWBY." Ruby said.

"Very well, we will take do-… hold the phone!" Red glared at them. "These girls are stealing our colors!"

"WHAT?!" Yellow yelled.

"That's not cool!" Black said.

"I'll say! We're the coolest of cool and someone goes and COPIES us?! WHO DOES THAT?!"

"Apparently, them!" Black said.

"I told you we should've had our colors copyrighted, but noooooooooo, you didn't listen!" Green said.

"You do realize that none of us are green, right?" Weiss asked.

"Can it, princess!" Green exclaimed.

"Oh you no good-"

"Hmph, the yellow on THAT girl is so tacky, it makes her look ugly!" Yellow taunted. "And girl, what is with the hair? I've seen Princess Peach put less hair extensions on her!"

Yang's eye twitched. "Excuse me?!" She exclaimed.

"You heard me!"

Yang growled, her eyes going green since her Fire Flower power up was still active. "Leave the yellow one to me!"

"I'll take the black one." Blake said.

"I'll take on the red." Ruby said.

"…I guess I'll take on the green one." Weiss said.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! Koopa Bros… ATTACK!" Red ordered.

 **BGM: Attack on the Koopa Bros (Paper Mario)**

Team WBY and the other Koopa Bros jumped back to deal with their color counterpart while Ruby dealt with Red as they both ran forward and punched each other, but the Red one seemed to grab her by the arm and throw her behind her and then kicking her to a wall.

Ruby immediately recovered and then used her Speed Semblence to tackle him and then launched off of him as she brought out Crescent Rose in its Sniper Rifle form and shot him multiple times but he quickly dodged them and then jumped up and kicked her in the head before backflipping.

"Face it, you can't beat the original!"

"Who's original about you?" Ruby asked. "You're dressed up as a lame superhero anyway."

Red's eye twitched. "How DARE you call me lame!" He said and then ran over and proceeded to punch and kick her as she quickly blocked the attacks before delivering a swift kick to him to knock him away as she switched Crescent Rose's sniper form to the scythe form and ran over and slashed him repeatedly but he dodged each attack gracefully and landed on the blade, causing her to gasp. "Yo." He waved before using an uppercut to knock her into the air and she landed a few feet in front of him.

Ruby got up, shaking it off. "Alright… you asked for it!" She said as she ran forward and they both beat each other up several times before Red managed to knock her away again.

"Face it! You can't beat me at all!"

Ruby clenched her fists and then reached inside her pocket, pulling out a Fire Flower that she had found while jumping over the Mushroom platforms. "I was going to save this for later… but it seems now is a good time." She said.

"Like a Fire Flower will help you!"

Ruby grinned. "It's worth a shot." She said and then closed her eyes, absorbing the Fire Flower as her cloak turned white and her dress turned red, as her hair changed colors to red with orange ends. Crescent Rose also turned white as its main color as well and the blade gains a distinctive flame pattern in the steel.

"Tch, not that impressive."

Ruby quickly aimed her scythe at him and shot massive fireballs from Crescent Rose as he quickly avoided them. "That the best you got?" He asked as he ran forward as Ruby did the same thing, and activating her Speed Semblance, this time leaving fire in her wake and the rose petals turning into fireballs.

Oh, and she was basically a fire tornado as well.

Red's eyes widened and paled as he quickly turned around but then got hit as he was blasted toward the middle as he smacked into Yellow, Black and Green. "Ow! Watch it!"

"You watch it!" Black said as they saw RWBY approaching them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Red asked.

"Our ultimate attack?" Yellow asked.

"Bingo!"

The four got on top of one another and started to charge up. "Behold! Our ultimate attack!" Red said as they proceeded to launch themselves, but Yang got in front and then held back her fist, and then let out a powerful punch that sent them flying towards a wall, knocking them all unconscious.

"Ooogh…" Red groaned.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was a fight." Ruby said as they all nodded as they walked away and saw a bag in front of them, so they untied it.

"Don't worry, princess, we're here to… save…" Weiss's eye twitched. "A MUSHROOM PERSON?!"

"Hey, I have a name you know! I'm Toad! Thank you, by the way!"

"…But, where's the princess and the Mario Bros?" Blake asked.

"They're at another castle." Toad said.

"…Oh great." Weiss muttered.

"Let's go. The Princess and the Mario Bros aren't going to save themselves." Yang said as they walked away.

* * *

 _With the Koopa Bros…_

"Uuugh, they're not going to get away with this…" Yellow groaned.

"Here's what we should do… after we're all feeling better… we follow 'em… and take them down when they're guards are down." Red suggested.

"Good idea… but uh… can we rest for a few minutes?" Green asked.

"Yeah… that oughta be good…" Red groaned.

"My achin'…" Black complained.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"LORD BOWSER!" A Hammer Bro came charging in. "I have urgent news!"

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of something." Bowser said, throwing a dart at a dart board with Mario's face on it. "Ah yeah, bullseye!"

"Aww…" A Shy Guy pouted.

"But it's bad news!"

Bowser turned to him. "Bad as in good news for us or bad as in… bad news for us?"

"The latter."

"…Let me guess, Toadsworth is forming a rebellion? That guy can't go two seconds without having a heart attack when Peach is missing."

"…No."

"Some blue guy is having better aim?"

"Nope."

"What is it?"

"The Koopa Bros at the first castle have been defeated by a group of teenage girls."

"…Say that again. WHO defeated the Koopa Bros?!"

"A group of teenage girls."

"…Teenage… girls… as in Teenage Female Toads?"

"No, as in human teenagers."

"…Human teenage girls… just completely destroyed the Koopa Bros?!"

"Yes."

Bowser rubbed his chin in thought. "Who do we have stationed at the second castle?"

"Two giant Pokeys."

"Then they'll never make it over there." Bowser smirked and chuckled. "These teenage girls won't last long… and by the way, what are their names?"

"We don't know for sure, but their team name is RWBY."

"RWBY? As in the diamond?"

"I guess."

"Hmm… well, Team RWBY won't last long in the desert."

"Here's hoping."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… at Beacon…_

"Okay, Zwei, time for your walk." Jaune said, putting his leash on him… and then when he opened the door, Zwei took off and started dragging Jaune around. "WHOA! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!"

 **BGM: Slider (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Zwei then let him outside in the courtyard. "HEEEEL! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Jaune yelled, going past Sun and Neptune.

"…Was that…?" Neptune wondered.

"Yep…"

It was then that he past Ozpin and Glynda watched the whole thing, and Ozpin casually sipped from his cup of coffee. "Ten bucks says he'll fall flat on his face." Ozpin said.

"Deal."

"EXCUSE ME, COMING THROUGH!" Jaune yelled, as Zwei was going all over the place as Jaune was trying to control him, but it was no good as he went past Team CFVY as they looked at the two of them with raised eyebrows as Velvet snuck a picture of Jaune being dragged all over the place.

"HEEL! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" He screamed as Zwei tackled Cardin to the ground… and then Jaune unintentionally ran him over. "Sorry!"

"…The hell was that for, Arc?!" Cardin growled.

Everyone continued to watch the insanity as Zwei quickly ran back into the building and went back into team JNPR's room where Zwei screeched to a halt and Jaune was launched… and smacked straight into a wall.

 **End BGM**

Ren casually looked up from his book. "So, how was your walk?"

"…That dog is out to get me…" Jaune groaned as Zwei was happily sitting on the ground, panting and looking quite adorable in the process as he happily closed the door behind him, letting out a happy bark in the process.

* * *

 **One world down, seven more to go!**


	4. Hot Blistering Heat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Can you believe it? All of that for a freaking Toad." Weiss said.

"On the bright side, we did rescue him!" Ruby grinned.

"So true." Yang nodded as they proceeded to walk forward and then noticed a sign as they looked at it.

"You are now entering Drybake Desert. Be aware of Pokeys, quicksand, Fire Snakes, a few Chain Chomps, and one very angry sun. Dark clothing strongly discouraged… just trust us on this one." Ruby said as all eyes went to Blake.

"…I just hope it wouldn't be too hot." Blake hoped.

"Well, I just hope there's some shade." Ruby said as they went into the desert, unaware of some bushes rustling and out came a certain purple rabbit wearing a bandana over his mouth and carrying a bag over his chest, spotting the team and seeing all of those wonderful… glorious weapons!

Hearts appeared over his eyes and then immediately took off, unaware of a couple of the Koopa Bros behind him.

"Hey, was that Nabbit?" Yellow wondered.

"Who cares about _him_?" Red asked. "I want some revenge against those color stealing dirtbags."

"Right." Black nodded.

"So, they went into the desert." Green pointed out the obvious.

"Let's go!" Red said as they all took off.

* * *

 _World 2-1: It's so hot…_

 **BGM: Desert (New Super Mario Bros)**

"You know, for a desert… it's not actually that bad." Yang said.

"Easy for you to say!" Weiss said. "How is it possible to go to mildly cool to freaking hot in a matter of seconds just like that?!"

"I have no idea." Ruby said as they kept on walking through the hot desert with no shade in sight.

"Had I known we were going to a desert, I would've gotten some water bottles…" Blake said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead as they noticed a few Beowolves dying in the blasted hellish heat and an Ursa was trying to crawl to them but it then died from heat exhaustion.

It was then that they noticed a few cacti in the distance… but this wasn't any ordinary cactus.

Oh no, they were none other than the Pokeys, and they were getting closer by the second as Ruby and Yang ran over and slashed/punched the Pokeys bodies… but to their surprise, the Pokeys were not defeated for they grew their body parts again, much to their shock.

"How…?!" Yang asked.

"Um… Oh!" Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at the Pokey's head before shooting it, immediately killing it. This gave Yang an idea and shot the other Pokey's head to kill it.

"So, they grow their body parts back… but not their head?" Weiss asked.

"It's simple. You can't grow another head." Blake replied as they went through the desert once more, and through the heat, they wiped the sweat off of their forehead as they noticed a ? block as Weiss went over and hit it… and four ice cold refreshing bottles of water came out, and they immediately drank it all before finding a bottomless pit for them to toss them in.

"Yo, Blake… how are you holding up?" Ruby asked.

"Dying of heat…" Blake muttered.

"So am I… I feel like I'm melting!" Weiss complained.

"Well, the flag pole is up ahead." Yang said as they pointed out to the distance as they made their way to the first flag pole in what seemed like forever in the blasted heat, and then Weiss took it.

"The sooner we get out of this heat, the better." Weiss said as they proceeded to the next area.

* * *

 _World 2-2: Is the sun getting closer or is it just me?_

As they went through the area and finding a lot of dead Grimm before they evaporated into nothingness, they seemed to notice it was getting hotter by the second… and of course, there was no shade.

"Ugh… ever heard of growing trees out here?!" Yang asked in annoyance as they made their way through, as they then noticed some Fire Snakes minding their own business but one looked at them in curiosity and decided to follow them as they tried to take it out, but the Fire Snake didn't seem to bother too much.

That is until… Weiss made some glyphs and launched icicles at the little creature, which immediately took it out and they proceeded to go forward.

"…You ever feel as if you're being followed?" Ruby asked as they walked in silence for a few minutes while taking care of a few Pokeys.

"…Yes." Yang said as they slowly looked behind to see the sun RIGHT in front of their faces.

And it was really bright.

And quite… angry.

"…Guys… do you recall the sign warning us about an angry sun…" Ruby said.

"Yep." Yang nodded.

"Aaaand we're seeing the sun right in front of us?"

"Yeeeep." Weiss nodded.

"And the fact that's it's quite angry…"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…" Blake nodded.

The four looked at each other, then at the Angry Sun who just stared at them... and they could only do one thing.

Run. Like. Hell.

The four of them quickly took off as the Angry Sun quickly followed after them, spitting out a few Fire Snakes in the process and a few fireballs, but they were quickly high tailing it out of there.

And just as things couldn't get any worse… there was a sandstorm quickly approaching them. "Ah geez, what do we do?!" Weiss asked.

"It's either getting sand in your face or being burned by the sun!" Yang said.

"Frankly, I'd rather get sand in my face!" Blake said as she quickly took off and disappeared into the sandstorm and so, the trio went in and the Angry Sun came to a screeching halt as it flew up above the sandstorm to look around, wondering where the four could be.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

The four emerged from the sandstorm, all of them panting and coughing. "W-We made it…" Ruby panted.

"Yeah… and the flagpole is right over there." Yang said as they made their way to the flagpole and Ruby quickly took it, and they proceeded to go through the desert.

However… the heat was slowly starting to get to them as Blake was the first one to fall, and then Weiss… then Yang…

"G-guys… w-we're al-almost… Th-there…" Ruby said before falling on her knees and falling on her back, looking at the sky in front of her eyes and seeing the sun too.

She weakly turned her head to see something approaching her… but it was slowly becoming a blur. "Z-Zwei…" She quietly said before her eyes closed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

"Ah… what a day…" Jaune muttered as he hopped into his bed. "Now for some relaxation…" He said and closed his eyes along with the rest of the team… but Zwei woke up… feeling incredibly lonely.

Not that he didn't mind the company of Team JNPR since they were taking care of him since RWBY went on a mission… but he missed them.

Specifically, Ruby.

In fact he could feel something wrong with her and looked out the window, his ears lowered and looking completely sad.

He slowly whined…

And then let out a howl.

He missed Ruby terribly.

"Zwei…?"

He turned his head to see Pyrrha looking at him. "You miss them, don't you?" She asked as Zwei sadly nodded. "Come here." She requested, opening her arms as he walked over and hopped into Pyrrha's arms. "We'll see them all soon." She said, keeping him calm.

Zwei nodded a little and whined as he cuddled into Pyrrha's arms as both of them slept soundly… but Zwei would wake up a few times into the night and look at the window, hoping that Ruby would return.

* * *

 **This actually seemed a bit longer in my head as I was writing... Oh well.**

 **Also, has anyone read the latest Fairy Tail chapter?**


	5. Attack of the Pokeys

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Desert (Super Mario 3D Land)**

"Mmm…" Ruby groaned as she woke up and looked to see that she was in a room, complete with an air conditioner, fans, water bottles… you name it! "Huh…? How did I get here…?" She wondered as she noticed Weiss, Blake and Yang all in beds as well. "Correction, how did _we_ get in here?"

"You've awakened." A voice said as she turned to see a Toad dressed in a dark turban inside the room.

"Wh-who are you…?"

"I am Mr. E… a Dryite."

"…What's a Dryite?"

"Basically, we're a race of Toads."

"Oh, I see… did you save us?"

"I did. You were very brave to run away from the Angry Sun, but foolish enough to not pack extra water bottles for Dry Dry Desert, especially when one of you is wearing dark clothing."

"Dry Dry Desert? I thought this was Drybake Desert."

Mr. E raised an eyebrow before sighing. "You probably don't realize this, but there's a lot of controversy involving this desert."

"What do you mean?"

"This desert was originally called Dry Dry Desert, but everyone keeps renaming it constantly… one day it's Dry Dry Desert… next day it's Drybake Desert… and a few days later, it's Gritzy Desert."

"I don't get it."

"It's controversial because no one can make up their minds on what to name this desert. Dry Dry Desert, Drybake Desert, Gritzy Desert, Kalimari Desert… not even the Princess can make up her mind about it either. It's quite the headache but we Dryites know that it's actually Dry Dry Desert.

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine… I just wish they'd make up their minds eventually."

"We have to get back out there and save the princess and the Mario Bros." Ruby said.

"I understand your determination, but I recommend you travel at night. It's less of a hassle that way. You can stay here and check out the town, re-hydrate yourselves… stay as long as you like until you feel like you want to go back out there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss…"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Miss Rose." Mr. E said before heading back outside.

Ruby got out of bed and drank from the water bottle before deciding to check out the town where she noticed a stand, seeing a few items like a Fire Flower and Super Mushroom, but there were two that caught her eye.

"What are these?" She asked a Dryite.

"Oh, these two? This flower is called the Boomerang Flower, it basically lets you throw Boomerangs. And this is the Hammer Bros suit, lets you throw hammers while protecting you from projectiles from the likes of Venus Fire Traps, Fire Chomps, Fire Bros, Hammer Bros and… anything else that throws projectiles at you.

"Sweet… how much do they cost?"

"Ten coins each."

"Ten coins? Well lucky for me, I caught all these coins while taking out baddies and destroying ? blocks, bricks, finding them on the grou-"

"Just give 'em to me."

"Here you go!" She said, giving him forty coins and taking the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Boomerang Flower and Hammer Bro Suit as she looked around the town some more while drinking out of a water bottle.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Mmm…" Yang woke up along with the others. "Where are we?"

"In a town in Dry Dry Desert." Ruby replied, sitting down on her bed and admiring the Boomerang Flower in front of her.

"Dry Dry Desert? I thought this was-"

"Long story." Ruby interrupted Weiss as Mr. E walked in.

"Ah, I see you're all ready to go in the desert." He said.

"Yep!" Ruby nodded, tossing the others the power ups while not getting rid of the Boomerang Flower.

"Be careful, even at night, the desert is always full of surprises… and the Pokeys are more active at night." Mr. E warned.

"We'll be careful." Yang said, holding the Super Mushroom and Weiss holding the Fire Flower, while Blake is holding the Hammer Bro's suit.

"Let's go team!" Ruby exclaimed, as she absorbed the Boomerang Flower.

Ruby is now wearing a red helmet, and shell reminiscent of the Boomerang Bros. with a pair of knee high boots with silver soles the same red color. Under the shell, she's wearing a skintight black jumpsuit. **(Think of Rosalina absorbing the Boomerang Flower in Super Mario 3D World)** On her hands are a pair of silver gloves that go half way up to her elbow with her rose emblem on the back of the hands in red.

"Oh nice, I look sweet!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Blake absorbed the Hammer Bros suit. She is now wearing a black helmet (Thin enough that her cat ears would be poking though) and shell reminiscent of that of a Hammer Bro. Underneath this shell, she's wearing a skintight purple jumpsuit. She's also wearing a set of knee high white boots with purple soles and a pair of white gloves that go half way up the elbow with her symbol on the back of the hands. Her hair comes out of the back of the helmet as a ponytail since her hair is long enough for it to happen.

 **(And even though this is basically the Hammer Bros suit, think of the outfit as the modern day Boomerang Bros outfit.)**

"Sweet." Blake said and then noticed Gambol Shroud is replaced by a hammer attached to a ribbon the same length of Gambol Shroud. "Nice." She grinned as Weiss absorbed the Fire Flower as Yang ate the Super Mushroom.

"I feel… stronger!" Yang said.

"Good luck out there." Mr. E said as they nodded and they took off. "…Ooops, I forgot to mention that they're going to be facing a few Chain Chomps in that area. Oh well, I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"Hey! We got the four Koopas waking up!" A Dryite spoke up.

"Good, I was wondering when they'd wake up… and what about that bandit?"

"Disappeared."

"…Hmm, interesting… hope he doesn't cause too much trouble for those four."

* * *

 _World 2-3: Chomp Territory_

"Ah, now this is what I'm talking about! We should've done this a long time ago!" Weiss said.

"So true." Yang said as they proceeded to walk around as they noticed several Pokeys coming straight for them.

"Pokeys!" Ruby exclaimed as they got in fighting positions… until Ruby had a wild idea and basically threw Crescent Rose at the Pokeys like a boomerang, hitting all of them while cutting off their heads while WBY looked at Ruby as if Nora rubbed off on her or something.

"What." Yang.

"The." Blake.

"HELL?!" Weiss yelled.

"What?" Ruby asked as there was a glow above them and a 1-Up Mushroom landed in Ruby's hand. "…A green Polka dotted Mushroom." She said. "…I'm gonna eat it!"

"No! That's probably going to be poison-" Ruby ate it, much to Weiss's dismay. "-Ous…"

"Mmm! I feel healthy!" Ruby grinned.

"So the Red mushrooms increase our semblances while green mushrooms restore our health?" Blake asked.

"I guess." Ruby smiled.

"While that's great and all, what are we going to do about that scythe? It's far away from here." Yang pointed out.

"Oh, I can retrieve it back." Ruby said, extending her hand and then, much to their surprise, Crescent Rose appeared in her hands again. "Ta-da!"

"…Okay, I think Ruby just turned into some kind of wizard if she could summon it…" Weiss said as Blake and Yang seemed to agree while Ruby looked at them with a smile and proceeded to walk away from them as they caught up.

As they were traveling the desert, they noticed a few sleeping big ball of chains sleeping soundly… as they were none other than Chain Chomps. "What are those things?" Weiss asked.

"Sleeping ball of chains." Ruby simply said which made Weiss give her a 'Thank you, captain obvious' look as they saw a sign as Yang read it.

"Beware of Dogs. Yes, Chain Chomps are dogs… and they're quite vicious and very territorial." Yang read.

Blake paled. "Dogs…?!"

"Oh, let's just get through this quietly. Besides, they're sleeping." Ruby said as they proceeded to go through the area quietly as Blake was trembling in fear… most likely because there would be a slight chance of the Chain Chomps waking up and going ballistic.

And just when things were going okay… Weiss's nose tickled as her eyes widened as she tried to hold it in, but it was no good… she was going to let it out.

"Ah… ah…" Weiss said as Yang and Ruby took a look and they paled up as they desperately tried to find something to cover Weiss's sneeze… but there was nothing to be found.

"Meep." Ruby said.

"AAAACHOOOOO!" Weiss sneezed very loudly, as everyone stiffened… looking around to see if there were any movement… but to their amazement, the Chain Chomps were sleeping peacefully.

"Phew…" Blake sighed with relief as they proceeded to walk.

 **SNAP!**

 **End BGM**

Someone had stepped on a random stick as they looked down to see that it wasn't them, but they turned to see Nabbit stepping on a stick who sweatdropped, and then they heard growling and they slowly turned to see a Chain Chomp growling at them.

"Um… hello…" Ruby greeted while being afraid of the beast.

 **BGM: Danger! (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The Chain Chomp continued to growl… before barking at all of them as they screamed before running away as the Chain Chomp followed them while waking up the other Chain Chomps as they started chasing them too as they started barking too as they saw a huge castle in front of them as Blake grabbed the flagpole and they quickly ran inside the castle and closed the door.

 **End BGM**

Weiss panted. "I think… I saw my life… flashing before my eyes…"

"You're not the only one…" Ruby panted as they looked at Nabbit who looked like he was about to have a heart attack… before he fainted. "Poor guy couldn't handle it."

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Blake asked as they still heard the Chain Chomps barking at them.

"Come on, I think we're close." Ruby said.

* * *

 _World 2-4: Two Pokeys, Four Girls_

 **BGM: Underground Cave Connection (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

"Are you sure this is a castle? It's more of a tomb if anything." Yang said as they walked around, seeing various coffins. "Not to mention there's sand everywhere."

"Oh, maybe we'll be Tomb Raiders!" Ruby grinned.

"…No." Weiss said. "I'm not going to be touching any old and dirty coffins that might have been around for centuries."

"You're no fun." Ruby pouted as they walked around the area, as they saw a few coffins opening to reveal some Dry Bones, but they quickly disposed of them and walked around the area, walking up some steps.

As they were going through a sandy area, a geyser of sand erupted from them… and got all over Weiss. "Agh! I'm all filthy!" Weiss exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh well. It'd be best if you dealt with it." Yang said as they walked away.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed as they proceeded to walk around some more and seeing a few Buzzy Beetles who casually looked at them before going back to mind their own business as they saw a huge door and they proceeded to walk in.

And as they walked in, they saw two Pokeys standing before them… and one was a humongous Pokey and another was a little bit… papery and had a crown on its head. Also known as Tower Power Pokey.

 **End BGM**

"...So, we defeat these and go forward?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Weiss nodded as the four got ready to fight as the two Pokeys got ready to fight as well.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Yang ran over and proceeded to punch the Big Pokey, dealing serious damage before jumping back as Blake aimed at the Tower Power Pokey and threw the hammer at the head, hitting it in the head and using the ribbon to call it back and then Ruby threw her scythe before summoning it back after it hit them.

Tower Power Pokey rolled up and proceeded to roll straight for Yang, who got ready to counter attack and punched it, knocking it away as it folded back to its normal self while the big Pokey proceeded to lob its body parts to Tower Power Pokey as it acted like a baseball bat and swung it, as it aimed for the girls as they swung their weapons to launch it back at it and then the Pokey's body regenerated, but they did lose a few segments.

Weiss ran over and jumped up and spun around, launching fireballs all around from Myrtenaster and then Yang jumped over and punched Tower Power Pokey in the head before coming back down as Blake managed to knock a couple segments off of the both of them with her hammer.

The Big Pokey attempted to roll towards them, but they quickly jumped over it as it got back up and was behind them, forcing Blake and Yang to turn their backs to Ruby and Weiss as they proceeded to attack them all before all of the segments disappeared, leaving their heads as they were then stunned.

"Weiss!" Ruby cued.

"Got it!" Weiss nodded as she quickly made glyphs surrounding the heads and then snapped her fingers, as fireballs were launched to the Pokeys, burning them alive and then Weiss made one more and then smirked, and a stream of fire came down from above until there was nothing left of them.

 **End BGM**

"Can I just say that it was weird fighting a piece of paper?" Yang asked.

"Oh believe me; I was thinking the same thing." Ruby replied as they proceeded to go forward until they saw a bag and they opened it up, revealing another Toad.

"Thank you, Team RWBY! But the Princess and the Mario Bros are in another castle."

"Ugh, we heard that the first time." Weiss said.

"…Touchy." Toad muttered. "Welp, I'll be heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Wait! There are Chain Chomps out there!" Blake said.

"…Really? Then I guess I'll use the shortcut then." He said, pointing to two warp pipes, and there was a sign on both of them and they read the both of them.

"This way to Toad Town!"

And the other said "This way to Cheep Cheep Lagoon!"

"See ya!" Toad hopped on in as the girls looked at the Warp Pipe, then each other.

"Shall we?" Yang asked as they nodded and hopped on in the Warp Pipe.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"And so, I told Mario that if he wants to take me down, he'd have to break out of the cell… and it wasn't possible!" Bowser said as a few Goombas and Koopas laughed.

"YOUR NASTINESS!" Hammer Bro ran over to him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"The two Pokeys have been taken out!"

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled. "You mean to tell me Team RWBY took out the two strong Pokeys?!"

"Yes!"

Bowser growled. "This means war… GET ME GENERAL GUY!"

"Yes sir!"

"They won't last under General Guy… I'm sure of it." Bowser smirked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

Jaune was sleeping soundly… and then he felt something on his leg as he looked over to see Zwei whining. "What? What is it…?"

Zwei whined and pointed over to the door, whining. "You want to go outside…?" He asked as Zwei nodded.

Jaune groaned. "Ask Pyrrha… or someone else…" He said, but after a few more seconds of whining and the fact that Pyrrha, Nora or Ren weren't waking up to his whining, he caved in and put on his shoes. "Alright, let's go."

Zwei smiled and Jaune put his leash on as Zwei pretty much dragged him outside.

Zwei continued to drag him around until he found the perfect tree that he was looking for and proceeded to do his business while Jaune whistled, looking around and looking at the stars before Zwei barked, signaling that he was done.

"Alright, let's go." Jaune said.

"Going somewhere, Arc?" A voice asked as he turned to see Cardin walking over to him.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Jaune asked.

"What do I want? Payback from earlier." Cardin replied. "You're going to pay for running me over from earlier!"

"It was an accident."

"Yeah right!" Cardin said, grabbing him on the shirt. "I am so going to mess you up for that." He growled, and then he heard growling and felt teeth on his ankle. "YOOOW!" He yelled and looked down to see Zwei trying to make Cardin go away. "Go away, you mutt!" He said, actually kicking him away as they both heard a painful whine from Zwei.

"HEY!" Jaune exclaimed. "You can't do that to him!"

"I can do whatever I want with him." Cardin said. "He's next after I'm through with you." He said, as Zwei shook it off and went to his ankle again. "Get off of me, you mangy animal!" He said, kicking him hard enough to a wall.

"Zwei!" Jaune exclaimed and then Cardin turned to Jaune.

"This is going to hurt…" Cardin said, raising his fist to punch him.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice said and then the next thing Cardin knew, he was suddenly pinned to a tree… and it looked like… a javelin by the looks of it.

"Agh…! What the…?!" Cardin wondered and then looked to see Pyrrha walking over to them, looking quite upset.

"Bullying Jaune and kicking a dog out of spite? Have you no heart?" Pyrrha asked, glaring at him.

"He ran me over!"

"Unintentionally… and I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"That's what I was trying to tell him!" Jaune said.

"Yeah right!" Cardin growled as Pyrrha used her polarity to bring Milo back to her hand, but then before Cardin could get away, Pyrrha pushed him into a tree and held him there, glaring at him.

"Listen to me very closely… if you _ever_ harm Jaune or Zwei again, I WILL do something far worse than pinning you to a tree, and you better hope that I don't tell Ruby that you kicked her dog." She said in a threatening voice. "And you're lucky that it was ME who stopped you instead of Nora."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Cardin asked, but looking into Pyrrha's fierce eyes made him nervous and gulped a little as he growled in frustration and looked away, then looked at Jaune. "You got lucky, Arc." He said as he managed to push Pyrrha away and walked away.

"Hmph… what's his problem?" Jaune asked.

"You okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune nodded.

"Good." She smiled, hugging him and he returned it, before they both remembered Zwei and they turned to him, who was lying on the ground.

"Zwei!" Jaune exclaimed as he ran over to him. "Come on, Zwei… don't die on me now!"

Zwei looked at him before licking him on the cheek before getting back up and shaking it off, going back to his happy-go-lucky self and barking before jumping up into his arms all happy while Jaune and Pyrrha sighed with relief.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded and they walked back to their room.

* * *

 **Pyrrha: 1.**

 **Cardin: 0.**


	6. A Day at the Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _World 3-1: Fun in the Sun!_

 **BGM: Beach (Super Mario 3D Land)**

The four of them hopped out of the Warp Pipe and saw that they were at Cheep Cheep Lagoon, seeing a ton of Toads and friendly Koopas sunbathing on the sand while a few Toads were surfing.

"So we go from a grassy area to a freaking hot desert to… a beach." Weiss said.

"Surfs up, dude!" A Toad ran near them and dove in the water with a surf board and proceeded to swim over as a few Cheep Cheeps jumped out of the water.

"Hey guys, check that out!" Blake said, pointing to a building as there was a sign that said "No swimsuits? No problem! You can get one here!"

"...You thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby exclaimed as the three of them took off running.

Weiss sighed. "Alright, but let's not have too much fun..."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The four girls walked out of the building, wearing completely different swim suits.

Ruby is wearing a one piece swimsuit that was dark red like her outfit, completely with rose petals scattered across her suit.

Yang has a two piece suit with the top being yellow with her symbol on it, and her bottom being black with fire.

Blake has a black one piece swimsuit with a little red tinge.

Weiss has a white one piece that was covered in snowflakes.

Their clothes are in a blue waterproof bag so their clothes would be dry while underwater, and then the four proceeded to dive right on in, splashing and laughing, and all of that fun stuff.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

"As much as we're having fun and all... I think we should go and save the princess and the brothers." Weiss said.

"Oh, alright..." Ruby said. "But I'm keeping this cute bathing suit on!"

Weiss smiled. "As am I."

They got out of the water and dried off as they proceeded to walk along a path as there weren't too much trouble going on as they noticed a Beowolf relaxing in the water… in fact, it was floating on top of a inner tube.

"That… is so cute, even if it is a Beowolf. Where's Velvet when you need her?" Yang asked as they all laughed as they walked away, running into the occasional Goomba as they walked across a bridge where some Cheep Cheeps seemed to be enjoying jumping over the bridge for fun.

As they were crossing, Weiss casually turned her head to see a Cheep Cheep jumping and smacked right into her head… but oh no, it didn't stop there. It proceeded to give her a big wet fishy kiss on the lips that the rest of the team just so happened to notice as they were snickering.

The Cheep Cheep proceeded to dive back in the water as Weiss looked like she was about to scream at any second… and she let out one of the most eardrum shattering screams of all time that scared a few birds away.

"DID A FISH JUST FREAKING KISS ME?!" Weiss screamed.

"Hey, at least you had a first kiss." Yang said.

"And it was from a fish!" Ruby grinned as they burst out laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!" Weiss yelled as she chased after them while Blake was staring at the Cheep Cheeps and pulled out a random fork and knife and a Cheep Cheep jumped over and Blake grabbed it.

"Mine!" She exclaimed as the Cheep Cheep paled up… until a huge shadow went over them as she looked up to see none other than Big Bertha coming in and chomping up Blake, much to the relief of the Cheep Cheep as it hopped back into the water.

As the two sisters were running from an angry Weiss, they proceeded to hit the flagpole and then Weiss tackled the both of them down in anger, before realizing Blake seemed to be missing. "Hey, where's Blake?" Yang asked.

A shadow overlapped them again as they saw Big Bertha coming out of the water and spitting out poor Blake as it went back into the water.

"Did you just get eaten by a fish?" Weiss asked.

"I'm never going to eat fish again for as long as I live…" Blake said, crying anime-style tears as Ruby hugged her in comfort as they proceeded to walk and noticed a sign.

"Deep Sea Diving! Use a Frog Suit or a Penguin Suit to go in and get the flagpole on the other side… but be sure to look at all the aquatic life!" The sign read as they looked at two ? blocks as they hit them, and out came four Frog Suits and Penguin Suits as they looked at them… before they all went to the Penguin suit and absorbing it.

 **End BGM**

They all had diving suits that have the feet, flippers, and head of the normal penguin suit. The suits match each of the girl's main colors and has a white belly. (However, in Wiess' case, her suit has a silver color just to prevent confusion.)

"So… diving suits but in penguin form?" Ruby asked.

"I can definitely see that." Yang said as they looked at another sign.

"By wearing these suits, you have the ability of breathing underwater so you don't have to go up for air or drown like a wet and dumb blue hedgehog looking for air bubbles."

"A blue hedgehog…?" Weiss asked.

"Must be a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom." Blake said as they dove right on in.

* * *

 _World 3-2: Just Keep Swimming!_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"This is so pretty!" Ruby exclaimed, as they were looking around while swimming underwater.

"We can talk underwater too?" Yang asked.

"Sweet." Blake said as they swam around, seeing a few Cheep Cheeps and a few Bloopers minding their own business.

As they were swimming, Blake turned her head to see the same Big Bertha who spotted her and did the 'I'm watching you' gesture as Blake shuddered and looked the other way as they dove to the ocean floor and seeing some clams and Urchins.

"Cute!" Ruby exclaimed.

"…Yeah, they're okay." Weiss muttered as they kept swimming when they noticed a Sushi coming straight for them.

"Is that a shark?!" Blake exclaimed.

"AAAH! GO AWAY!" Ruby shouted, looking away and unleashing an ice ball at the Sushi, freezing it solid and it floated up to the surface.

"…How did you do that?!" Yang asked.

"Um… I guess these Penguin Diving Suits have ice powers?" Ruby shrugged.

"Let me try." Yang said, extending her hand and freezing an unsuspecting Blooper as it floated up to the top. "Sweet!"

Blake tried it out on a Deep Cheep as it floated up as well. "Cool." She said as Weiss did the same on an Urchin.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Weiss grinned as they swam around, seeing some very friendly dolphins while swimming around as they noticed a few Fishbones in the area and then they noticed some fishing hooks.

"Wonder who's fishing?" Ruby wondered and curiously swam up to see a fishing boat, and the Koopa Bros were sitting there.

"Caught any of the girls?" Red asked.

"Nope." Green.

"Nada." Yellow.

"Zilch." Black.

"Well, keep fishing! They gotta be here somewhere!" Red ordered as Ruby swam back down.

"The Koopa Bros."

"Are they following us?" Weiss asked.

"They probably are." Ruby said.

"Heheheh, this will teach 'em." Yang smirked as she grabbed a hook and placed it on Red's shoe and gently yanked it.

"Oh! Oh! I got a bite!" Yellow exclaimed and reeled it in, hearing a big splash in the process as he shrugged it off and pulled it up, only to see Red as his eyes widened.

"…Do I look like a Cheep Cheep to you?!"

"Sorry!"

All four girls laughed at this. "Nice one!" Ruby exclaimed, high fiving Yang as they proceeded to swim a little more until reaching a warp pipe as they went in and saw the flag pole in front of them after coming out as Yang took it.

"Let's go!" Yang said as they all took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Lord Bowser…" A voice said as Bowser turned his head to see General Guy approaching him.

"General Guy… you might be aware of some team called Team RWBY coming over to try and save Peach and the Mario Bros."

"I have."

"I want you to put a stop to them before they screw everything over."

"I will." General Guy nodded. "In fact… do you happen to have a King Bill Blaster?"

"I might have one… why?"

"Because we're going to need more than just simple Bullet Bills of what I plan to do."

Bowser chuckled. "Do what you have to do."

"Thank you." He bowed and walked off.

Bowser smirked. "Let's see them get through _this_ one." He chuckled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

Jaune was happily eating his lunch as he felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Zwei whining. "No, not now. You can have your own lunch." He said.

Zwei growled. He wasn't going to let up so easily as he hopped up on the table and grabbed Jaune's sandwich as he took off with it. "Hey!" Jaune exclaimed as he ran after him as they ran around the entire school again as he hid behind Velvet's legs.

"Hmm?" Velvet turned her head. "What are you doing, you silly dog?"

"Come back here, you little sandwich thief!" Jaune exclaimed as Zwei barked and took off running again, as he rounded a corner.

As Jaune rounded the same corner, Zwei was gone. "Zwei? Zwei! Where are you?!"

As he was looking, Ren approached him. "Jaune."

"Yes?"

"It might be best if you let Zwei eat the piece of sandwich. After all, he didn't eat this morning."

"I could've sworn he did…" Jaune muttered. "Still, I was enjoying that…"

Ren chuckled. "I'm sure the dog would've enjoyed it too."

* * *

 _On the roof…_

"What'd you score, buddy?" Sun asked as Zwei put down the sandwich and barked. "Sweet!" He grinned as he cut the sandwich in half and gave half of it to Zwei.

Zwei barked happily and licked him.

"My thoughts exactly, this is by far the best sandwich I've ever eaten."

The two proceeded to eat the sandwich as Zwei happily jumped into his lap while eating.

* * *

 **The Cheep Cheep kissing Weiss was an opportunity that I couldn't just pass up.**


	7. Underwater Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _World 3-3: Unagi-Infested Waters_

 **BGM: Beach Bowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"You know, I think I prefer the beach over the desert." Weiss said as they were walking around the beach, seeing a few Toads and friendly Shy Guys playing in the water.

"Because it's tropical?" Yang asked.

"That and the fact that we don't have to deal with an angry sun." Weiss said, looking up to see the sun shining down on them.

"I can agree to that… and it's not so hot either." Blake said as they saw a pool of water in front of them and dove on in, they saw a few Cheep Cheeps swimming around until they got out from the other side and walked around where they noticed a sign.

"Warning, Unagi-Infested Waters. Swim at your own risk… and may the Mushroom Gods have mercy on your soul that the Porcupuffer doesn't spot you." The sign read.

"What's a Unagi…?" Ruby asked.

"I bet it's just a really scary looking shark." Yang said, as Ruby paled up.

"Or it could be a monstrous squid with large tentacles!" Weiss said, making Ruby pale up even more.

"…Or it could be another cat-eating fish." Blake said. "…That eats humans too." She said, causing Ruby to lose her entire color… and strangely enough, the Penguin Diving Suit lost its color as well.

"Uh, Ruby… are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah… just… suddenly not feeling so hot."

"Oh relax, we're just messing with you." Yang grinned as they dove on in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Beach Bowl Galaxy –Underwater- (Super Mario Galaxy)**

As they swam around, they quickly realized that a Unagi was just a small Eel. "Oh… it's just an eel." Weiss said.

"Hmm… I wonder if they taste good…" Blake wondered as she swam over and quickly took a bite as the Unagi roared in surprise and glared at her before electrocuting her as she coughed out smoke as the Unagi swam away… but not before slapping her with its tail and taking off. "Okay… not edible."

"No duh, Sherlock." Weiss said as they swam around, seeing a bunch of Unagi as they were completely unaware of a certain Porcupuffer that spotted them and sneakily approached them.

"What I want to know is what the hell is a Porcupuffer." Yang said.

"Perhaps it's a normal Cheep Cheep with an attitude." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah right… like that would happen… then again, there was a huge one that swallowed up Blake." Weiss said as Blake shuddered.

"Never again…"

As they were swimming, several Bloopers and Blooper Nannies saw them and chased after them, as the four were completely unaware… in fact, a Cheep Chomp spotted them too and went after them as well.

When they all grouped together, they looked at each other and nodded as they swam up… and then the Bloopers and Blooper Nannies ambushed the four, surrounding them in a circle.

"What the…?!" Ruby exclaimed as they got ready to fight, and then adding insult to injury, the Cheep Chomp and the Porcupuffer got in the circle and started to swim around them in a menacing sort of way.

"Leave us alone!" Weiss ordered, as they all launched ice balls, but the two fish avoided it as some unfortunate Bloopers and Blooper Nannies took the blow as the Cheep Chomp and the Porcupuffer got in front of each other and then the Porcupuffer slammed into them and the Cheep Chomp proceeded to eat them alive.

…Well, that's what happened in their heads.

In reality, the Porcupuffer got ready to ram them when they quickly dove down and then the Porcupuffer was still swimming really fast… and got chomped on by the Cheep Chomp. Cheep Chomp's eyes widened and tried to shake it out, but unfortunately, the Porcupuffer was a little too big and his tooth was stuck inside the Porcupuffer, and since the top of him was spiky, that really had to hurt for the Cheep Chomp.

As they were struggling, the Bloopers sweatdropped at this while Team RWBY was laughing… and then something very menacing and humongous swam past them… and then the next thing they knew, a gigantic Unagi chomped down on the two of them, eating them instantly… and all of them paled at the humongous Unagi.

"Sooo… swim like hell?" Yang asked.

"YEP!" They all yelled as they took off while the Bloopers quickly swam away, but the gigantic Unagi was more interested in the girls and chased after them, as a few Cheep Cheeps were in front of them and saw the gigantic Unagi as they turned around and took off, including a few Sushi, Deep Cheeps and friendly dolphins.

The girls quickly swam up to the surface while all the other aquatic life got the hell out of there as the Mega Unagi was closing in on them, and then when they got to the surface, they quickly swam to the beach where a few curious Skeeters looked at them in curiosity before the Unagi breached for the surface… and crushed the poor Skeeters in the process.

As they reached the land, the Mega Unagi glared at them before swimming back into the watery depths.

 **End BGM**

"I think…I saw…my life flashing before my eyes…" Ruby panted.

"Same here…" Yang said as they noticed the flagpole right next to them as Blake took it and then they noticed a warp pipe that lead back into the ocean.

"Oh great…" Weiss muttered as they took the Warp Pipe… and into a sunken castle.

* * *

 _World 3-4: An Undead Shark's Domain_

 **BGM: Abyssal Ruins (Pokemon Black/White)**

"Are we in some sort of underwater castle?" Yang asked.

"Oh! Maybe we're in that lost city of Atlantis that Nora talked about at one point!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "Nora's gonna be so jealous!"

"…I don't think we're _there_ , you dolt!" Weiss said as they swam around, seeing the various seaweed and moss covered in the walls, and seeing several Bonefish in the process.

"This could be another one of Bowser's castles… I think." Blake said, seeing a few paintings of an ancient civilization. "Or it could be an ancient castle from long ago."

"Hmm, a beach castle… oh, I'd go swimming every day!" Ruby giggled as they swam around as they got in a humongous room and looked around.

Yang spotted something in the corner of her eye and went over to some ancient text. "Hmm… it says here that a humongous war broke out and is the main cause for the castle to be sunk in the bottom of the ocean."

"How did a war cause a castle to sink in the middle of the ocean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, given how this kingdom is… I wouldn't be surprised if they used something that changed the landscape of this place." Blake said.

"Oh, it says here that this castle was ruled by King Bowser the First who despised the Emperor of the Mushroom Kingdom and it lead to a great war until they used an underwater bomb that caused this part of the land to explode and sink the castle along with King Bowser the First… or who is now called Dry Bowser." Yang read.

"Dry Bowser… okay…?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at this.

Then Yang read the next note as she raised an eyebrow at this. "During an underwater exploration of Seventeen Toads, only three made it out alive due to a menacing species called Kingfin. Kingfin is extraordinarily dangerous and will eat you alive within seconds. Whatever you do, do not anger it, otherwise you are dead."

Unaware of them, a certain bony shark was right behind them.

"Oh, here's another note. It says here that Koopa Shells are its weakness, due to a great battle with it several years ago, but Kingfin killed the brave men and women who tried to get rid of the menace." Yang said.

"Well, let's just hope we don't run into that th-" A deep growl was heard, interrupting Weiss. "-ing…" She gulped. "Ruby… was that your stomach?"

"I wish it was…" Ruby said as they slowly turned their heads to see Kingfin who roared at them.

 **BGM: Bouldergeist/Kingfin (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh god, it's a bony shark!" Blake exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"We fight! That's what we do!" Ruby said as they proceeded to fight the bony shark. Kingfin swam in front of them but they quickly dispersed to confuse is as they all pelted it with ice balls, but that didn't seem to do much harm to the creature until Yang noticed a treasure chest on the ground as she swam down and saw a Koopa Shell in it as she opened it up.

"Aha!" She grinned as she pulled it out as she swam over to it as Kingfin was trying to fight them and actually used his tail to try and stun them, but luckily, they were fast enough to avoid it.

"Is ice not effective against this thing?!" Weiss wondered.

"Hey, fish guts!" Yang got its attention. "EAT KOOPA SHELL!" She yelled as she threw it, hitting him right in the jaw as it roared in agony, and then it whistled, calling in its Bonefish friends to help them as a few of them locked cannons at them and fired Torpedo Teds at them.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed as they quickly avoided them as the Bonefish tried to snap at them while the Torpedo Teds circled around them as Kingfin tried to attack them as they tried to avoid all of them until a Torpedo Ted quickly circled around Ruby as Kingfin was right behind her while WBY was attempting to shake off the Bonefish and Torpedo Teds.

As Kingfin went for the kill, so did the Torpedo Ted as Ruby quickly dove underwater and then Kingfin chomped down, getting a mouthful of Torpedo Ted and… well… exploded as it roared in agony as Ruby threw a shell when she dove down, seeing a lot of cracks around it.

Perhaps one more will dispose of it!

Weiss quickly was corned to a wall as she quickly swam up as a Torpedo Ted went a little too fast and smacked into the wall, revealing a Blue Spiny Koopa Shell from behind the wall… and this had wings. "Oh?" She curiously looked at it before picking it up and throwing it at Kingfin, but Kingfin noticed this and dove down, as the Blue Shell went past him.

"Drat!" She growled as they quickly tried to find another way to dispose of the shark, none of them finding any Koopa Shells.

However, unaware of any of them, the Blue Shell screeched to a halt before it hit a wall and it turned around, looking directly at Kingfin as it proceeded to go straight for Kingfin and to their amazement, the Blue Shell circled above Kingfin.

"Um… Mr. Shark? You got a little something… above you." Ruby said as Kingfin curiously looked up and saw the Blue Shell was coming down really fast as Kingfin's eyes widened and tried to escape… but it was no use as it eventually caught up to it and made a spectacular explosion that caused Kingfin to explode into pieces.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"I didn't think I had it in me…" Weiss said, unaware of the Blue Shell's mechanics as they swam up to the surface and got out as they found a few bushes as they proceeded to get out of their diving suits and their swimming suits and into their clothes once again.

"Well, that was fun." Yang said.

"Yeah. Let's keep going." Ruby said as they proceeded to walk along the beach as they saw a forest in front of them.

Behind them, a few Airships came up from behind them and General Guy was in the lead. "Alright men, let's take 'em out!" He ordered as a few Shy Guys armed the King Bill Blaster. "Ready… aim… FIRE!" He ordered as the King Bill was shot out.

"Did you hear something?" Yang asked as suddenly, the King Bill landed near them and was embedded n the ground.

"What the heck?" Ruby asked as they looked at it curiously before it lit up and exploded, as they all screamed and was launched into the jungle.

"Direct hit!" A Shy Guy Commander exclaimed. "Well… sort of."

"Either way, they were launched in the jungle." General Guy said and then pulled out a walkie talkie. "Lord Bowser, the deed has been done."

"Have they been killed?" Bowser asked.

"Well, I assume so. They were launched into DK Jungle."

"Make sure they're dead!"

"Right away sir." General Guy nodded as a Shy Guy whispered in his ear. "Oh?"

"What is it, General Guy?"

"Your Nastiness, a few Shy Guys just picked up on an Underwater Castle in the ocean."

"Underwater Castle? Never heard of such a thing."

"Well, they said it holds the remains of your ancestor, King Bowser the First."

"…I'll send an exploration party. I want to learn more about him and figure out WHY I share a name with that guy. Meanwhile, I want you and your team to go into DK Jungle and see if they're alive."

"Yes sir." General Guy nodded as they docked the Airships. "Alright men, let's move!" He ordered as they proceeded to go into the DK Jungle.

* * *

 _With a KO'd Ruby…_

Ruby was lying in the middle of the jungle, separated from her team as a big familiar ape came down from a tree and noticed Ruby, curiously poking her before picking her up and taking her to a treehouse.

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

"Ah… this feels good to kick back and relax…" Jaune said, lying on a beach chair with Ren as Nora and Pyrrha were in a pool, swimming around and playfully splashing each other.

Meanwhile, Zwei managed to find a bone and found a perfect spot to bury it as he started digging furiously as dirt was flying everywhere until he put the bone in the hole and barked happily, then walked away.

Unfortunately, the dirt just so happened to land on Jaune and Ren as both of the girls saw this and immediately dug them out.

"Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ren said.

"Or maybe he just wants to bury us alive…" Jaune muttered.

"You're all dirty… in you go!" Nora pushed the two in and she and Pyrrha dove on in again while Zwei started to rest near the pool, sleeping soundly and dreaming about that bone he just buried.

* * *

 **Oh ho ho, the plot thickens!**


	8. It's On Like Donkey Kong!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Mmm…" Ruby moaned in her sleep. "Ow…" She groaned and looked up. "Where am I… and why do I smell… bananas?" She wondered as she heard shuffling.

"Hmm?" She turned her head. "Mr. E, is that you?" She asked as she got out of the bed and saw a chair rocking back and forth and looked at a book and looked at the title.

"1000 kinds of… bananas?" She wondered as she picked it up and began reading it. "Oh, just a bunch of pictures." She said. "I didn't realize there were all kinds of different-" She looked up to see a big hairy ape wearing a red tie with the letters "DK" on it. "-Ba…nan…as…"

The ape, known as Donkey Kong, smiled and did a friendly wave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT'S WITH THE GORILLA?!" Ruby screamed as she backed up to a wall as Donkey Kong winced at the yelling but approached Ruby as she closed her eyes. "Bad dream… this is just a bad dream!" She said as Donkey Kong sniffed her… and sniffed her hair before examining her more closely.

Ruby looked at Donkey Kong. "What… are you doing?"

Doneky Kong smiled and talked in his own ape language.

"Um… you're hungry?"

He shook his head.

"You have cookies?"

Nope.

"Um, you're just checking me out?"

Donkey Kong smiled and nodded. "Um… my name is… Ruby Rose… and what's yours?" She asked, seeming to warm up to the friendly ape.

Donkey Kong talked once again and then Ruby saw the letters on his tie. "DK…" She said and rubbed her chin in thought. "Um… Dead Kane?"

Donkey Kong shook his head.

"Dastardly King?"

Nope.

"Dumb… Krumbs? Oh! I know, Deadly Kandy Cane!"

Donkey Kong facepalmed and grabbed her arm as he took her outside and pointed to the top of his hut which said "Donkey Kong".

"Donkey Kong? …Funny, you don't look like a donkey." Ruby said. "Anyway, thanks for saving me but I gotta go find my frie-" She nearly fell, realizing she was on top of a tree. "WHOOOOA!" She yelled as Donkey Kong grabbed her.

"Thanks." She smiled as Donkey Kong nodded. "So um… I suppose you don't know where my friends are, right?" She asked. "Do you know who my friends are? They're Weiss, Blake and Yang."

Donkey Kong shook his head no, but he did have an idea and did a 'follow me' hand signal. "Oh, so you do know where they are!" She smiled. "Take me there!"

 **BGM: DK Island Swing (Donkey Kong Country Returns)**

Donkey Kong nodded as he grabbed a vine and proceeded to swing down to the ground. "Um… okay…" Ruby said as she grabbed the vine and proceeded to swing… and didn't let go. "WAIT WAIT, HOW DO YOU TURN ON THE BRAAAAAAAAAAAKES?!" She yelled as she slammed into a tree and fell on the ground as Donkey Kong winced and ran towards her.

* * *

 _World 4-1: It's a Jungle Out There…_

"Ooogh…" Ruby groaned as she was then helped up by Donkey Kong. "Thanks…" She said as Donkey Kong nodded and they proceeded to go through the jungle where they noticed a few Shy Guys scouting the area.

"Have you seen that red head?" A Shy Guy asked.

"Nope, I see nothing but bananas." Another said as Donkey Kong jumped in the trees and then landed behind them and smacked their heads together to knock them out.

"Cool!" Ruby exclaimed as they kept going, but Ruby looked at the KO'd Shy Guy. "Hmm… I wonder what's behind that mask?" She wondered and then pulled it off out of curiosity as her eyes widened and there was a shiver up her spine. "Okaaaay, I didn't need to see that!" She said as she put it back. "I…have been… scarred for life…" She groaned as Donkey Kong raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging it off.

As they kept going, Donkey Kong swung on some vines and Ruby did the same thing, and this time she knew to let go to grab on another vine… but unfortunately, she did it too early and landed on an unsuspecting Beowolf who yelped in agony.

"Thanks… I guess." Ruby said and then walked away as the Beowolf tried to get up but couldn't get up as another Beowolf saw the crushed Beowolf and poked it with a stick, wondering if its fellow Beowolf was still breathing.

Ruby tried to do it again, and this time, she was successful. "WAHOO! LOOK AT ME GO! I'M SWINGING!" She exclaimed happily and then landed near Donkey Kong who smiled as they went forward as they noticed some crocodiles walking around. "Um… are those crocodiles walking on two legs?" She asked.

Donkey Kong growled as he ran straight for them before jumping in the trees… and then coming down and knocking out the Kritters easily. "Friends of yours?" Ruby asked but Donkey Kong shook his head no and tried to explain.

"They… took your childhood friend away?"

Nope.

"They… took away your lunch money!"

Not even close.

"Took away your cookies?"

Nope…

Donkey Kong sighed as he crawled up and gave Ruby a banana and then had another one for himself and showed it to her. "…They took away your bananas?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Wow, what a bunch of low lives." Ruby said as they walked away as they both ate the bananas… but Donkey Kong ate it in one gulp while Ruby was happily eating it until they came across a clearing where Donkey Kong proceeded to destroy a barrel and getting several bananas, as he cried out in happiness and proceeded to eat them all.

Ruby sweatdropped. "You sure like bananas…"

Donkey Kong smiled and then he motioned her to follow him and they took off again.

* * *

 _World 2-2: Piranha Plant Infested Forest_

"Hey, Ruby!" A voice caught their attention as they looked up and saw Blake coming down from a tree… and accompanying her was a little familiar monkey.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaimed as the two girls hugged. "Um… who is this next to you?"

"I honestly have no idea." Blake replied. "He found me when I was wandering around the place looking for you guys."

"I see." Ruby nodded and looked at the hat on the monkey known as Diddy Kong. "…Um, Blake… do you know what 'Nintendo' means?"

"No… do you?"

"I don't, but I have a slight feeling it could be a hat or shoe company." Ruby said. "Or maybe a clothing store… maybe a company that makes Dust… or maybe…" Her eyes lit up. "A weapons depot!"

"Well, whatever 'Nintendo' is, this little guy sure likes it." Blake said as Donkey Kong hugged his little buddy. "So, who's the big guy?"

"Donkey Kong."

"Interesting. Now, shall we look for the others."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah." She said as the four of them took off as they noticed some Grimm in front of them as they proceeded to take them down as a Ursa ran over from behind them, but Diddy Kong aimed his peanut popgun and shot it, knocking it back as Donkey Kong jumped up and slammed it into the ground, burying it in the process.

"That's impressive." Blake said as they went forward, as they noticed that this part of the jungle was infested with tons of Piranha Plants as Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and cut the Piranha Plants in half as they proceeded to go forward.

"So, do you think we'll be seeing even more of these apes?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know… maybe… why do you ask?"

"I dunno, just wondering." Ruby said as they walked around, taking out more Piranha Plants as they proceeded to go forward while dealing with more critters while Donkey Kong and Diddy took a little banana break in the process as Ruby and Blake ate a few before heading forward until they got in front of a lake.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm, that's an interesting lake." Ruby said as they walked around it, until they heard some cackling as they saw Kamek flying down.

"So, you're the ones that were causing trouble for King Bowser!"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Blake asked.

"I am Kamek, King Bowser's loyal magician and I will not have you stooping around any lo-… hey, by any chance… were there more of you?"

"We're looking for them."

"I see… in any case, prepare to meet your demise!"

"…No offense, but how are you going to fight us?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I know a way to get rid of you, red head." He smirked and then looked at the lake and fired some magic into it. "Come on out… Naval Piranha!"

"Naval… what?" Blake wondered and then her question was answered by a humongous spiky Piranha Plant emerging out of the water as it roared directly at them as Donkey Kong and Diddy prepared for battle.

"Oh my goodness, that's the biggest plant I've ever seen!" Ruby said.

"And it will be the last one you see!" Kamek smirked and then had an idea. "…Wait, I have a better idea." He said and then fired magic at it again, and then the next thing they knew, Naval Piranha was breathing fire.

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)**

"A fire breathing plant?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Heheheh… indeed!" Kamek grinned. "Take care of 'em, Naval Piranha!" He said and then he disappeared as Naval Piranha roared.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

Blake pulled out a Hammer Bros suit and a Boomerang Flower. "I found these when I was looking for you guys." She said as she tossed the Boomerang Flower.

"Aw yeah!" Ruby grinned as the two absorbed the power-ups as they got ready for battle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Naval Piranha roared and breathed fire at them, forcing them to dodge as Ruby threw her scythe and Blake threw her hammer, but Naval Piranha swatted them away easily and then tried to slap them, but they rolled away as Diddy Kong had his jetpack equipped and fired peanuts at the massive Piranha Plant.

Donkey Kong noticed a barrel and smirked as he picked it up and noticed a certain belly button with a bandage on it as he aimed directly at that and threw it as it roared in agony before breathing fire at Donkey Kong as he flipped into the air and landed next to Ruby.

"Oh, I see… that belly button is the weak point!" Blake said.

"Hehehe! Nice obvious weak spot!" Ruby laughed as she aimed her scythe at the belly button while they also avoided the vines while Diddy Kong was flying around and distracting the huge plant as Ruby threw it, hitting the belly button directly and summoned the scythe.

Naval Piranha growled and then looked up into the sky and breathed fire up there, as they looked up to see fire raining down from the sky, forcing them to run to cover… the only problem was that Naval Piranha was shooting fireballs at them and his vines were slamming on the ground and leaving a fiery trail in its wake, making it more difficult until the fire cleared and Diddy proceeded to fly again, but his foot was grabbed on by Blake's hammer.

"Don't freak out! Swing me around!" She requested as Diddy nodded and flew around while Ruby and Donkey Kong were trying to avoid the flames and then Diddy swung Blake hard enough to the naval, as Blake's hammer let go as she then threw it at the naval, as it was a direct hit as the Naval Piranha roared in agony as Diddy grabbed a hold of her and flew back as the Naval Piranha fell into the lake… and sunk.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! We did it!" Ruby exclaimed, high fiving Blake as Diddy and Donkey Kong did the same thing. "Come on, let's get going!" She said as they nodded and they took off.

* * *

 _With General Guy…_

"What in blazes?!" General Guy asked, seeing a lot of KO'd Shy Guys on the ground. "What in the world happened?!"

"D-Donkey… Kong's… little… buddy." One of the Shy Guys groaned.

"What?! I thought he was at DK Island trying to thaw it out from those Viking morons with Donkey Kong! What in blazes is he doing HERE?"

"We don't know… but… it was brutal… and… he had help with… a cat lady…"

General Guy growled. "Team RWBY is more clever than I thought… alright, that's it…" He radioed in the airships. "General Guy to airships, come in!"

"What is it, General?"

"Clear out this forest with Bullet Bills, Banzai Bills… ALL THE BULLET BILLS YOU GOT!"

"Wait, you want to get rid of the forest?"

"Of course… if it's to get rid of Team RWBY… and the fact that Donkey Kong might be in this forest too!"

"Alright, If you say so… but what about you?"

"I'll be fine!" General Guy said. "You destroy this forest now! That's what Lord Bowser would do!"

"Fair enough. Alright boys, lock and load!"

General Guy chuckled as he brought out an umbrella and whistled casually as he walked. "It's going to be a good day for rain…" He chuckled devilishly.

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

Jaune sat down on a chair, watching Zwei being his usual self until he spotted a butterfly and proceeded to chase it around Jaune several times as he chuckled. "Oh, Zwei… you silly dog." He said as the butterfly quickly darted to the forest as Zwei chased after it.

"Zwei! Wait a minute! Hold up!" Jaune ran after him as they disappeared into the forest and Jaune went in a few seconds later.

"Zwei? Zwei! Where are you?" Jaune wandered around, looking for the small Corgi until there was a deep growl behind him as he froze up. "Um… Zwei…?" He turned around and saw an Ursa in front of him.

"Oh hey… big guy… um… you wouldn't happen to find a dog in this forest, would you?" He asked.

The Ursa growled in response.

"…Of course you didn't." He said as he gulped. "Fine time for me to leave my weapon behind…" He backed up. "HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He yelled as he tried to run but accidentally tripped on a rock and fell as the Ursa towered above him, ready to kill its prey.

Suddenly, they both heard a bark and then Zwei headbutted the Ursa in the gut and then kicked it away, then landed next to Jaune, barking at the Ursa threateningly as the Ursa quickly hightailed it out of there, not wanting to mess with the little creature.

"Thanks… Zwei." Jaune said as Zwei turned around with his usual grin and barked, happily jumping in his lap and licking him as they both walked out of the forest and back to the academy… until the same butterfly was noticed by Zwei again as he started chasing after it.

"Hey, wait up!" Jaune exclaimed as he ran after Zwei.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Abyssal Ruins (Pokemon Black/White)**

A diving team swam around the underwater castle. "So, what are we supposed to do again?" A Koopa asked.

"Simple, we're to take pictures and scan the area for clues so Bowser can learn more about this wannabe king." Hammer Bro said.

"So, basically… a reconnaissance mission." Another spoke up.

"Exactly." Hammer Bro nodded as they got into the room, where they saw the remains of Kingfin. "Yeesh, hate to be that guy." He said as they swam around, finding various things.

"Oh, this is interesting." A Koopa said, seeing an underwater casket and removing the lid, seeing Dry Bowser in front of him. "Hey guys! Come take a look at this!"

"Fascinating…" Boomerang Bro said, taking a picture of him. "That oughta be interesting for His Nastiness to see." He said as they did more investigating the place and taking pictures as the Koopa swam up and bonked his head on an invisible ? block.

"Ooof!" He rubbed his head and noticed a 1-Up Mushroom coming out and gently floating out of the block. "Uh, guys…? Should we be worried about this?"

"Hmm?" Hammer Bro looked at the 1-Up Mushroom. "Nah, let's not worry about it. What's it gonna revive anyway?"

"True."

"Anyway, we've seen enough. Let's report back to Bowser."

"Right."

The team took off in an open window and went back to Bowser's Castle as the 1-Up Mushroom floated around the castle and then landed on something, and that happened to be on the top of the casket… and then it floated down into the casket as it was absorbed.

 **End BGM**

A glow shined throughout the room until it stopped glowing… and then… a bony arm shot out of the casket, as its hand formed into a fist.

* * *

 **Way to go, Koopa... you just unintentionally revived Dry Bowser.**


	9. Boxing Crocodiles?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _World 4-3: Anyone got the License Plate Number on that Barrel?_

 **BGM: Palm Tree Grove (Donkey Kong Country Returns)**

"Why do I have this strangest feeling that something incredibly powerful just woke up?" Ruby asked as they were walking.

"Huh?" Blake looked at her. "That was weird, coming from you."

"I know, but I can't shake that feeling." Ruby shrugged. "Maybe I'm still pumped up from that humongous Piranha Plant fight."

Blake shrugged. "Maybe, but what I want to know is how the hell that Koopa thing could easily make a plant breathe fire."

"What was his name again?" Ruby asked. "Was it… Kamen… Rider…? Karma…?"

"Kamek." Blake corrected.

"Thank you! He could be a wizard."

"Probably… never seen plants do that. Then again, I never saw one with razor sharp teeth." Blake said.

"To be fair, I never saw a monkey with a jetpack with peanut popguns." Ruby said.

"So, how'd you meet Donkey Kong?"

"Well, I woke up on his bed… I'm assuming it was his bed, I saw this book and as soon as I read it, he just appeared out of thin air. I imagine he was watching me this whole time… creepy stalker…" Ruby muttered. "So, how about that little monkey?"

"He found me taking on some Grimm and he guided me through the jungle and I met you and Donkey Kong."

"Nice." Ruby grinned as the four of them kept walking until Donkey Kong spotted a certain barrel as he grinned and in his own language, talked to Diddy as he smiled as they both looked at the girls, pointing them to the barrel.

"Um… that's a nice barrel…" Blake said as they walked over to it and looked inside it.

"I don't understand… are there any bananas in here? Because I'm not seeing any." Ruby said.

"It's just an empty barrel... floating in mid-air for some reason."

Donkey Kong and Diddy looked at each other and nodded with a sly grin and as soon as they got behind the girls, they basically shoved them in there.

 **End BGM**

"OOOF!" Blake exclaimed.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! I can't breathe!"

Donkey Kong grinned while Diddy Kong covered his ears… and then, the barrel shot them out, with both of them screaming.

 **BGM: Rocket Barrel Medley (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze)**

Diddy Kong clapped and did a little dance as the two Kongs looked at each other and nodded as they hopped on in, and then the Rocket Barrel shot them as they were both screaming in joy…

But as for the girls, they were screaming anything BUT joy… mostly in terror.

They kept screaming with fear in their eyes as Ruby mostly had a "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" look in her eyes as they kept going into another barrel, screaming all the way while taking down some Fly Guys, Kritters, Paragoombas, some Ursas… basically everything that got in their way.

"I CAN'T LOOK!" Ruby closed her eyes as Blake was pretty much terrified to not close her eyes.

* * *

 _Somewhere along the way…_

"Ugh, I don't know where we are in this god forsaken jungle, but I just know that we won't find Ruby and Blake!"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to find them."

"Easy for you to say! We're never going to find the-… Yang, do you hear something?"

"Um…"

Yang closed her eyes, listening for something. "…Yeah, I do… it's coming from that direction."

The two of them looked at the general direction, seeing a blur coming over to them… and the blur was coming incredibly fast.

"Is that…?" Weiss wondered before the two were suddenly knocked down by Ruby and Blake… and the two just kept on going.

"Ruby… Blake…?" Yang groaned as the two girls kept screaming before they hit the dirt and left a skid mark that took down several unsuspecting Kritters… and it went on for a couple miles.

 **End BGM**

The two of them followed the trail until they saw the two on the ground with their power-ups surprisingly still active, both of them groaning.

"Uuugh… anyone got the license plate number on that barrel…?" Ruby asked as Blake got up and quickly ran over to a bush in order to throw up, and Ruby pretty much did the same thing on another bush.

"Ugh… no more bananas for me, thank you…" Blake complained.

"Ruby! Blake!" Yang happily hugged the two. "We were so worried about you!"

"Thanks…" Ruby said, her stomach still rumbling a little.

It was then that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong landed, as Yang and Weiss immediately got into position with their weapons out.

"Wait!" Ruby got between them. "They're friendly! They helped us go through this jungle!"

"…These two hairy buffoons…?" Weiss asked.

"Yes!"

"…Okay…" Weiss put Myrtenaster away. "I suppose we can thank you for that."

Donkey Kong smiled and talked in his ape language.

"What's he saying?" Yang asked.

"He's saying that he's thankful that bananas can be used in fruit cake." Ruby said, causing Diddy to facepalm at this while Donkey Kong sighed.

"Riiiight, so… let's keep going then. In fact, I think we're at the castle already." Yang said as they looked at the castle in front of them, as Donkey Kong and Diddy let out of a low growl as they proceeded to go forward.

* * *

 _World 4-4_ : _A Crocodile on Steroids_

As they proceeded to walk through the castle, they couldn't help but notice a lot of paintings of King K. Rool looking his best and his many appearances and outfits… but one they couldn't help but really take notice is the fact that he was holding a Baseball Bat in one of the photos.

"So he's a fan of baseball?" Ruby wondered as they proceeded to go through the hallways while dealing with a lot of Kritters in the process, noticing a photo of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong beating the crap out of K. Rool.

It was then that they walked into another room where they noticed a humongous crocodile wearing a crown sitting on his throne.

"Hmm? Come to fight me once again because my men were in your jungle again? But wait, I don't seem to recall seeing you four before. Who are you?"

"We're team RWBY." Ruby said. "I'm Ru-"

"Team RWBY? You named your team after a diamond?"

"…Well, not exactly, bu-"

"No matter, y'all came into my castle… and I will make sure to get rid of all of you! I've been trying to get rid of these Kongs for years and this will be the day I do it… plus getting rid of you four will be an added bonus!"

"We'll see about that… mister…"

"King K. Rool, your demise!"

"Well, bring it on then!" Yang smirked as the six of them got ready for battle.

 **BGM: King K. Rool Battle (Donkey Kong 64)**

King K. Rool smirked and then lifted his crown and then threw it, but then he snapped his fingers as cannonballs rained from the ceiling, forcing them to take cover, then K. Rool ran over and slammed into them, elbowing them in the process.

Diddy Kong aimed his Peanut Popguns and shot him while Donkey Kong swung his arm repeatedly as team RWBY ran over and attacked him, but he jumped up and slammed on the ground, knocking them all away as Donkey Kong ran over and used Giant Punch to knock him away.

"Hmph!" K. Rool suddenly brought out a shotgun. "Say hello to my little friend!" He exclaimed and shot out several cannonballs out of it as they dodged while Yang proceeded to punch one back and it went back into the shotgun, causing it to exploded and he coughed out smoke.

"Gotcha!" Yang smirked.

K. Rool shook out the soot off of him. "Tch, lucky hit!" He growled as he threw his crown at them before proceeding to ram into them but Ruby jumped back and used her speed semblance after getting a running start, hitting straight through him as he turned around and backhanded her to a wall, then got bombarded with icicles and a hammer from Blake, then Ruby threw her scythe before summoning it after it smacked into K. Rool.

"Get a load of this!" He said, snapping his fingers as cannonballs rained from the ceiling again, but suddenly, he brought out a bat. "Batter up!" He exclaimed, swinging it and smacking it into Blake and Ruby, causing them to lose their power-ups before Yang and Donkey Kong punched the cannonballs back to him, but he swing the bat and caused the cannonballs to nearly knock them out but luckily they ducked as one of the cannonballs hit an invisible ? block and a Propeller Mushroom came flying out as Yang spotted that.

"I got it!" Yang said as she jumped up and grabbed it before absorbing it as they all saw her transforming.

Yang is now wearing a gold flight suit and helmet that has her symbol on the sides in black. The propeller itself is the same color as her eyes. On her feet are brown boots with orange soles. Ember Celica is still on her wrists and her fingerless gloves are still black.

Speaking of Ember Celica, they now have propellers that seem to be folding downwards as they all looked at her in surprise… before getting into a fighting position and quickly running and then using a lunging punch that smacked him in the gut and sent him flying into a wall. "OOOF!"

"Whoa…" Ruby said in amazement.

"How do you like THAT?" Yang asked.

 **End BGM**

K. Rool shook his head out of his daze. "Well! If it's a boxing match you want…" He snapped his fingers as lights suddenly turned on and then a boxing ring rose from the ground. "Then it's a boxing match you'll get!"

"Yang, you sure about this?" Weiss asked.

"Of course… he's going to deserve it." Yang said, cracking her knuckles as a whole stadium appeared in the middle of the room as the two got in the corners.

"Ladies and gentleman! Today, we have a most interesting match! In the red corner, we have one of the most top heavy blonde human I have ever seen in my life!" A Kritter exclaimed.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Yang yelled.

"Oh… here we go…" Ruby sighed.

"And in the blue corner, we have the defending champion, King K. Rool!"

King K. Rool did a pose with his boxing gloves. "Yeah! THANK YOU!"

He then glared at Yang. "Once I am through with you, then maybe… just maybe I can finally get some recognition that I deserve and be in that freakin' tournament! Can you believe they accepted a dog that chases ducks of all things?!"

"I don't know what you mean by 'tournament', but I'm going to take you down!" Yang declared.

"We'll see about that!"

"Ladies and gentleman… ice queens not included…"

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in offense.

"Kritters of all ages! LEEEET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUMBLE!"

 **BGM: Minor Circuit Remix (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Yang and K. Rool both glared at each other before pulling up their fists as they ran over and punched each other, both of their fists colliding into each other and creating a small shockwave before Yang jumped back and jumped up in the air, and used a lunging punch to knock him in the head and creating a shockwave.

K. Rool smirked and jumped in the air to try to knock her down with a shockwave of his own but Yang dodged every shockwave thrown at her, but then K. Rool punched her in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her in the air and then K. Rool jumped up and body slammed into her.

K. Rool then got up and then cheered loudly, doing a few poses as the crowd went wild, but Yang got up, wiping the blood from her mouth and growled as she ran over and punched him until she used an uppercut, similar to Ryu's Shoryuken before punching him in the gut repeatedly.

"Why you…!" K. Rool growled as he opened up his arms and tried to smack them into Yang's head to try and make her ears ring, but Yang ducked and used another uppercut before punching him in the face to knock him into the ropes, which he used to his advantage and ran over and slammed into her again, knocking her to the ropes and then sucker punched her down.

K. Rool laughed as he looked into the crowd and the crowd went wild again as he did several poses, but then Yang got up, still not down and out yet as she looked at the ropes and smirked as she pressed against it and kept backing up with a smirk as she then whistled to grab his attention, then she launched forward and smacked into him to knock him down as she then jumped on the corners of the stage as she did a pose as her team and the Kongs went wild while the rest of the audience booed her.

Yang didn't care though as she jumped up as K. Rool groaned… and then she landed on top of his gut… elbow first as he had a pained expression on him and then he kicked her off of him and wound up a punch and punched her, but she ducked and used an uppercut to knock him down as he got back up, looking rather weak.

"I will get into that tournament… I've sent millions of invitations asking if I could join!"

"I don't care what tournament you're talking about… but I do know one thing!" Yang said as she ran over and punched him repeatedly before punching him in the head to daze him. "I do know… THAT YOUR INVITATION IS… NULL…"

Punch!

"AND!"

Another punch!

"VOID!"

She pulled back her fist and did an amazing Propeller Uppercut to knock him straight out of the castle. (Think Ryu's Shin Shoryuken, but a Propeller Assisted Spinning Jumping Uppercut… to the gut.)

King K. Rool screamed all the way up as he soon disappeared in the sky… as a star shined brightly into the sky.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph. Take that." Yang said as the Kritters jawdropped at this before Yang looked at all the Kritters. "…Boo."

The Kritters screamed as they all quickly evacuated the castle and the jungle as well.

"That's what I thought." Yang chuckled.

"Yang… that was amazing!" Ruby grinned.

"Thanks… I basically just took him out with a Yang." She smiled.

* * *

 _In another universe for some reason..._

"GOD DAMMIT BARB!"

"Whoa! Where did that come from, Simmons?"

"I don't know, Grif, and I don't want to know."

* * *

 _Back with RWBY and the Kongs..._

"Uuugh…" Weiss groaned as they walked away.

"What? Oh come on, it was a good pun!" Yang said as she went after them before noticing some cannonballs in the room as she picked them up and punched them out of the castle one by one.

* * *

 _With the Shy Guys…_

"Are the Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills locked and loaded?" A Commander asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's destroy this forest!"

"Sir, look!" A Shy Guy pointed to see several cannonballs raining from the sky… and they stuck into the Banzai Bill Blasters… and one by one, they all exploded which also took out the engines of the ships.

"WHAT IN BLAZES JUST HAPPENED?!" Commander Guy asked.

"I don't know, but we're going down! MAYDAY! MAAAAAAAAAYDAAAAAY!"

"ABANDON SHIP!"

* * *

 _With General Guy…_

"Hmm? Did it get dark all of a sudden?" General Guy asked as he looked up to see several airships coming down right on top of him. "…Oh, son of a-"

There was a huge explosion that was heard throughout the jungle as Team RWBY and the Kongs heard it before shrugging it off.

"Uuugh…" General Guy groaned as the smoke cleared. "Anyone got the license plate number on that airship…?"

"I can't feel my face…" A Shy Guy groaned.

General Guy picked up the Walkie-Talkie. "Hey… Lord Bowser… you're down a few airships…" He said before passing out. "Ooogh… we'll get 'em next time…"

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DOWN A FEW AIRSHIPS?! TELL ME!" Bowser yelled. "DO YOU MEAN TO SAY TEAM RWBY DESTROYED MY AIRSHIPS THAT EASILY?!"

"Huh, they're more determined than we thought." Kamek said. "Could've sworn I gave Naval Piranha the upper edge…"

Bowser growled. "…So… what's after DK Jungle…" He asked.

"Sherbert Land is just a few miles from there, sir." Hammer Bro said.

"And who do we have there?"

"The Crystal King, sir."

"Then he better do a damn good job on freezing them solid!"

* * *

 _Back with RWBY…_

"Well, we'll see you later." Ruby said as they got out of the jungle as Donkey Kong and Diddy waved them goodbye as they kept walking and seeing a sign up ahead.

"Sherbert Land, five miles from here." Blake read.

"And now I'm suddenly in the mood for ice cream." Ruby said.

"Well, we'll probably find an ice cream stand there. Come on." Yang said as they walked forward, unaware of the frozen tundra that awaited them…

* * *

 _With K. Rool…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" K. Rool landed in front of a mansion. "Ooogh…" He groaned and then saw it in front of him. "Oh… at long last… the Smash Mansion…!" He said before collapsing from the pain as a woman walked by and saw him.

"Tsk, never thought I'd see an alligator here." She said and kept walking until she knocked on the door.

"Ah! Bayonetta, we were expecting you! As you can tell, you won the Smash Ballot."

"WHAT?!" K. Rool yelled, as they could hear his heart breaking.

"Of course. I received the message." She smiled. "So… what's with him?"

"Hmm? Oh don't mind him; he's just a mindless Smash fan THAT HAS NO REASON OF BEING HERE! Anyway, we'll take good care of him. Have you heard of someone named Corrin?"

"No."

"Well, you're going to meet him along with everyone else! Come in! Unfortunately, the Mario crew aren't here at the moment, but you'll definitely meet them for sure… oh, and you are _definitely_ going to love these two angels and a goddess."

"I've been… replaced… with that witch…?" K. Rool asked as tears ran through his cheeks before crying loudly.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Remnant…_

"Let's see… what to do…" A man wondered as he heard footsteps, turning to see the same woman that talked with Bowser earlier. "Oh, where the hell have you been?"

"I've been talking with someone in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mushroom Kingdom? I thought it was just a myth."

"No, it isn't. A few certain friends of yours are trying to stop him." She said and explained what's going on.

"This Bowser fellow sounds all too familiar…" He chuckled. "Sure… I'll come along for the ride. Where are they at now?"

"They're going to a place called Sherbert Land. Do everything you can to stop them."

"Will do." He smirked. "Hey Neo! Let's go!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Cheep Cheep Lagoon…_

A few crabs wandered around before a hand burst out of the water, causing them to panic and scurry away as Dry Bowser came out of the water and growled deeply. "At long last… I have made my triumphant return… and the Mushroom Kingdom… WILL FALL!"

* * *

 **Poor K. Rool...**


	10. Frozen Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

The four stopped running and they noticed a sign up ahead as they started to read it.

"You are about to enter Sherbet Land. Feel free to look around the various locations like Icicle Mountain, Shiver City, Snowball Park, and various other cold spots in the kingdom! If you're wearing something like battle skirts or anything other revealing your skin… you're gonna have a bad time and your butts are gonna be frozen solid. Warm clothing strongly recommended… unless if you really don't mind the cold, then good for you, I suppose."

"…Great, this is Dry Dry Desert all over again… only its colder." Blake muttered.

"I'm sure the ice queen wouldn't mind the cold." Yang said.

"Who do you think I am, some clichéd cartoon princess that has ice powers and sings about letting stuff go?" Weiss asked. "I'm not one of them, thank you very much!" She said and walked away.

"…What's with her?" Blake asked.

"I have no idea… but you know how she usually is." Ruby said as they walked into Sherbet Land.

* * *

 _World 5-1: Welcome to the Ice World!_

 **BGM: Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Agh! It's freezing out here!" Weiss complained.

"It's not so horrible." Ruby said… and then there was that chilly ice cold wind. "OKAY, IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Where's a Fire Flower when you need one? Surely that'll warm us up, right?" Yang asked.

"I don't know… maybe?" Blake shrugged as they walked around, seeing a few Beowolves freezing to death while one of them is trying to ice pick an already frozen solid Boarbatusk and Ursa.

"Not even the Grimm can handle the cold." Ruby said.

"Wh-why wo-would they?" Weiss shivered, sneezing a little as they saw some Snow Pokeys going about their business. "Seriously?! Pokeys have adapted to this weather?!"

"I thought they were snowmen." Ruby said as they walked around.

"No, THOSE are snowmen." Yang said, pointing over to a few Mr. Blizzards as they proceeded to pelt them with snowballs.

"GAH! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Weiss yelled at them. "I swear, if I see a snowman that wishes me a 'happy birthday', I'm going to scream!"

"Well, what about those guys up there that are rolling snowballs toward us?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Weiss asked as they saw some Snow Spikes rolling snowballs toward them… and they were getting bigger by the second. "Oh great…"

They proceeded to dodge the snowy boulders of death approaching them and kept on walking… and then they saw a ? block as Yang ran over and punched it, as three Fire Flowers came out and a very blue Fire Flower hopped out, as Ruby and Yang grabbed the Fire Flowers along with Blake while Weiss looked at the frozen Fire Flower… only it wasn't a Fire Flower at all.

"Huh, so this is what I look like?" Blake wondered, looking at herself after absorbing the Fire Flower and as of now, her leggings start off purple like normal only fade to a dark blue at the top. Her shorts and her top are now a light blue while the vest is a dark blue. Her hair changes to a purple color at the ends and ends in a royal blue color at the top. Her bow is purple and her boots are a dark blue.

"Hey, Blake… what color are your ears?" Yang asked.

"My cat ears?" She asked as she took off her bow, as her kitty ears are now purple. "What do they look like?"

"Purple." Ruby said as Blake put her bow back on.

"That's good to know." She said.

"Uh… does this Fire Flower look a little frozen to you?" Weiss asked.

"Well, maybe it's different." Blake said.

"Let's see…" Weiss picked it up and then absorbed it, but instead of her Fire Flower appearance, she looked completely different.

First off, Her rapier has gained a translucent ice-like appearance while her dress became a little longer with icicles hanging off of it. Her jacket gained a snowflake pattern and the Schnee emblem on the back now looks like it is encased in ice. Her heels also have a snowflake pattern on them. The inside of her jacket (where it is red) it is now a light blue. Her hair changed to a light blue color and turned into a darker blue heading towards the end of her side tail. The hair clip changed to have an icier appearance in the form of icicles pointing up.

"Uh… what the…?" Weiss wondered.

"Hmm…" Ruby rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe that wasn't a Fire Flower. Perhaps it's a Frozen Flower… no wait, a Snow Flower! Snowflake Flower! No, wait… it's a Blizzard Flower! Flurry Flower!"

"Actually, I was gonna go with Ice Flower." Blake said.

"…That was my next guess!"

"Hmm…" Weiss did a few attacks as there was an icy trail… then she did a few lunges as Myrtenaster launched a few Ice balls at a Cooligan, which ironically froze him solid.

"…Or it could be a Frozen Snowball Flower." Yang said.

"I'll just go with Ice Flower. It has a better ring to it." Weiss said. "Strange… I don't feel as cold as I used to be."

"I guess Ice Flowers give you immunity to the cold?" Blake asked.

"Possibly."

"That's great, but I'm still freezing!" Ruby complained as they kept walking while dealing with the ice enemies, then they noticed a frozen solid Nabbit near them.

"Hey, didn't we see him in the desert?" Blake asked.

"Poor guy…" Weiss said as they walked past him, and then Nabbit managed to break free of his icy prison and sneezed a little, then noticing a cave as he ran in and noticed a coat, as he squealed with joy and put it on and then ran out.

"HEY! THAT'S MY PARKA!" A Koopa ran out… and then was frozen solid by the frozen temperatures as Nabbit proceeded to try and steal their weapons.

"SNOWBALL!" Ruby screamed as they dove for cover… and a snowball boulder ran over Nabbit and it kept rolling.

* * *

 _Behind them…_

"Ugh, we should've gotten coats!" Yellow complained.

"Tell me about it… but we'll get our revenge on those girls yet!" Red said.

"Uh… Red? There's a giant snow boulder headed our way!" Black exclaimed.

"What?" Red asked and then saw the boulder dangerously close to them. "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-"

They were soon covered and kept rolling until they came to a complete stop at a frozen tree, as the boulder disintegrated as Nabbit popped his head out of the snow while the Koopa Bros emerged frozen solid.

Nabbit looked at them all before shrugging it off and proceeded to walk away.

"S-sir… I can't feel my legs…" Green complained.

"We need to build a fire…" Red groaned.

* * *

 _With RWBY…_

"Hey, look!" Ruby pointed to a frozen flagpole as RBY thawed it out with their fire attacks and then Weiss took it, and then they proceeded to go to the next area… where they saw a humongous mountain in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"…We have to climb that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, how bad can it be?" Yang asked.

"It looks pretty bad to me!"

"We can help you!" A voice caught their attention as they saw two people walking over to them, two of them wearing parkas. One blue, one pink!

"Who are you guys?" Blake asked.

"We're the Ice Climbers! I'm Popo and this is Nana!"

"Hello!" She greeted.

"…So, are you two like… lovers or something?" Ruby asked, as this made the two of 'em blush a deep red.

"Oh, no no no no! It isn't like that! We're brother and sister!"

"Oh, never mind…" Ruby said. _Way to make it awkward, Ruby…_ She scolded herself.

"Come on, let's get going." Yang said as the Ice Climbers nodded as they jumped up on various platforms like no one's business, as they jawdropped in shock.

"…Sure, like THAT'S going to help us!" Weiss exclaimed as they proceeded to climb.

* * *

 _World 5-2: Scaling Icicle Mountain_

 **BGM: Icicle Mountain (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/Wii U)**

As they were climbing, Yang looked at the Ice Climbers. "So, where are you two from?" She asked.

"Oh, we live far away in Sherbet Land but we came here to scale this mountain." Popo said. "We're doing this for… um… therapy."

"Therapy?"

"Let's just say we weren't invited back to a certain tournament. I'm just hoping it was a glitch that they were trying to fix but couldn't."

"Or maybe Master Hand hated us… that's what I keep thinking…" Nana sighed as they kept climbing.

"A tournament? Didn't K. Rool say something about it?" Ruby asked.

"He did." Weiss nodded as they kept climbing.

"Sorry about that." Yang said.

"Oh no, it's fine." Popo said. "We don't mind at all, we kinda missed ice climbing anyway. When we were kicked out and we were sad, Lucario came up to us and told us 'Don't worry about it, you'll come back when you have the chance. Just keep moving forward'."

"Oh my gosh, this Lucario guy must be related to my uncle! He keeps saying that whenever I feel miserable!" Ruby fangirled. "I miss Uncle Qrow!"

"…Sure, if you can count Lucario as a person…" Nana said as they kept jumping up as Popo jumped up and hit the edge… and slipped.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed but Nana caught her.

"I gotcha bro!"

"Thanks!" Popo grinned as they kept going up, taking down any Cooligan or Ice Bro, as they noticed it was getting quite windy up there, but the Ice Climbers didn't mind… but Team RWBY sure did as they kept going as they nearly slipped and fell, but one of them always had their backs and kept climbing.

Soon, they reached the top of Icicle Mountain.

"Wahoo! We made it up the top!" Popo exclaimed.

"Yep!" Nana exclaimed and did their signature high five as Team RWBY climbed up.

"Alright… let's keep going!" Yang said, and then they heard evil cackling as Kamek made his grand reappearance.

 **End BGM**

"You!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **BGM: The Blue Wizard (Paper Mario: Sticker Star/Color Splash)**

"Well, it seems all of Team RWBY has gathered… Oh, and if it isn't the Ice Losers who didn't make it into the next tournament!" Kamek taunted.

"Hey!" Popo growled.

"What do you want, you ugly freak?" Yang asked.

"Ugly freak? Hmph, says the girl who's wearing one hell of a tacky outfit!"

"What did you say about my outfit?!" Yang growled.

"No matter, I know of a perfect way to get rid of you!" Kamek smirked and then looked somewhere. "Come on out… Blizzaurus!"

Suddenly, there was a roar and then suddenly, an ice dragon landed on the ground and roared. "Whoa, that's a very scary dragon!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And it will be your demise!" Kamek cackled and then launched a spell at it. "There, now you can torture these fools with a blizzard! FAREWELL, TEAM RWBY AND ICE FAILURES!" He yelled and then disappeared.

"…I'm going to freeze him…" Nana said.

"Yeah uh, we got worse things than that freak!" Weiss said as they got ready for battle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Blizzetta Battle Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Blizzaurus roared and then charged forward but they dodged as RBY launched fireballs at the beast and then Blizzaurus turned around and charged again, but Weiss stabbed the ground with her rapier, as a humongous ice wall was formed, as Blizzaurus hit it and then was met with Yang punching it in the eyes as it yelped in agony.

"I got it!" Blake said as she threw Gambol Shroud as they saw that the ribbon was on fire and it hit Blizzaurus, and when she fired, multiple small fireballs hit Blizzaurus.

Blizzaurus roared again and used his ice breath to attempt to freeze them solid, but they quickly avoided that as the Ice Climbers jumped up and hammered Blizzaurus before they both used Squall Hammer before they got into a position.

"EEEEY!" They both yelled, using Blizzard as that… for some bizarre reason… did some damage as Ruby ran over and used her Speed Semblance to pierce through Blizzaurus while fireballs were launched about everywhere.

Blizzaurus jumped up and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave and then of course icicles formed up to try and pierce them, but they quickly avoided the icicles as it then fired an ice laser but then Yang jumped up and let out a war cry and then used a fiery punch to knock it down for the count as she jumped back as Blizzaurus lit up and then exploded.

"Aw yeah, I still got it!" Yang grinned.

"OW! THAT REALLY HURT!"

 **End BGM**

"Uh… was that any of you?" Yang asked.

"Nope." None of them replied.

"IT WAS ME, BONEHEAD!"

They looked around and saw an ice fairy that replaced the ice dragon. "Uh… who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Who do you think?! I'm Blizzaurus!"

They jawdropped, looking at the small fairy. "WAIT, WHAT?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GIRL?!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh great, this is Samus all over again!" Popo exclaimed.

"You actually thought I was a boy?" Blizzaurus's eye twitched. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" She summoned her wand. "I'll make sure I'll destroy you!"

"…Oh great… we're dealing with a little brat now…" Weiss muttered.

"How annoying." Ruby said.

"I'LL FREEZE YOU UP GOOD!"

 **BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Blizzaurus proceeded to launch ice magic around in a reckless manner, but they kept dodging as Blake threw Gambol Shroud, but Blizzaurus dodged the attack, but Blake pulled it back forward, as it pierced her back and brought her to them as Yang used a powerful uppercut and then shot her gauntlets, throwing green fireballs and then the Ice Climbers used Belay and then Popo slammed his hammer down on the ground, knocking her to the ground.

"FREEZE!" Blizzaurus had got back up and launched ice magic, but Weiss formed an ice wall and then made an icy spring as Yang jumped on it and then bounced up and let out a war cry and punched Blizzaurus into the snow. "OOOF!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yang screamed, punching the ground hard enough to form a shockwave… and causing the mountain to rumble and causing a massive avalanche taking Blizzaurus with it.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Boss, look at that!" Green exclaimed as they were climbing up the mountain and they were seeing the avalanche coming down on top of them.

Red's eye twitched. "OH, SON OF A-"

They were soon buried into the avalanche and burying any enemy in its wake until it came to a gentle stop halfway through Sherbet Land.

Blizzaurus popped up out of the snow. "Why I oughta… THEY WON'T SEE THE LAST OF M-MMMMMPH!"

Blizzaurus was suddenly grabbed by Nabbit who was also caught in the avalanche as he put her in its bag and giggled before taking off again to try to climb up the mountain again.

 **End BGM**

The Koopa Bros popped up out of the snow while some of the other enemies struggled to get out of the snowy tomb. "Well… that could've gone better." Red said.

"Yellow, I told you that you should've held in that sneeze!" Black scolded

"I didn't think my sneeze was _that_ loud, okay?!"

"No matter, we'll get Team RWBY… EVENTUALLY! Let's go!" Red ordered as they tried to get out of the pile… and they weren't getting anywhere anytime soon. "…Once we get out of this freaking snow pile, that is!"

* * *

 _At the peak…_

"Who knew that Blizzaurus was nothing more than an idiot?" Yang asked.

"I wonder if all ice fairies are complete idiots?" Weiss wondered.

* * *

 _In some other universe…_

"And then I told Reimu that-… hold the phone…"

"What is it, Cirno?"

"I don't know… but I have a gut feeling that someone out there called me a freakin' idiot… and I'm not liking it."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Alright, let's keep going." Ruby said as they took off with the Ice Climbers looking at each other and nodding, then they proceeded to follow them.

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

"Hey, have you seen my weapon?" Sun walked over to Neptune. "I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Hmm, now that I think about it… my weapon seems to be missing too." Neptune said.

"I too am missing a few of my swords." A voice said as they turned over to see Penny.

"Hmm, I wonder where they could be?" Sun wondered as they then noticed Zwei walking by with holding Yatsuhashi's sword in his mouth while being completely carefree.

"…How is that physically possible?" Neptune asked.

"I wonder if Ruby's dog took my swords?" Penny wondered.

"Let's follow him." Sun said as they followed the adorable Corgi as they soon found him digging Yatsuhashi's sword in a hole and proceeded to take off. "Oh, there's my weapon!"

"Why is he burying them?" Penny asked.

"I guess he thinks they're sticks." Sun said as they picked up their weapons while informing Yatsuhashi as he came by to retrieve his sword.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Zwei happily came along while dragging a small Beowolf as it tried to break free of his grasp but it was no use as Zwei threw the Beowolf into the hole and then happily dug it up, completely unaware of the sticks- I mean weapons- being retrieved by their owners while burying alive the Beowolf and walked away happy and content.

* * *

 _Back at the peak of Icicle Mountain…_

A ship landed on the ground and then two people walked out. "Ah, it seems Team RWBY was just here." He said and then chuckled. "Alright, Neo! Let's go pay the team a visit, shall we?"

Neo nodded and then noticed a ? block floating there as she curiously hit it and two Fire Flowers came out as she blinked and held them and gave one to Roman.

"Oh? I never seen a flower with eyes before… but I'm not interested." He said, handing them back to Neo as she frowned. "Anyway, onward! Let's go pay RWBY a visit!"

Neo nodded and the two walked away as she put away the Fire Flowers, as they were completely unaware of Neo unintentionally absorbing one of the Fire Flowers.

* * *

 **Hey Roman... you might wanna turn around.**


	11. Freeze, Dirtbag!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _World 5-3: Slip, Slide, Faceplant!_

 **BGM: Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Okay, so we had our fun up here, but there's got to be some way to get off this mountain, right?" Weiss asked.

"I don't really see anything… I think that stupid Blizzaurus thing caused a blizzard up here or something." Yang said.

"Well, we should be able to find some way to get down without having to fall off a cliff or anything." Blake said.

"Normally, we just wait it out until it clears, then we keep ice climbing." Popo said as they wandered around, and then Ruby slipped on some ice.

"WHOOOOOA!" She yelled as she landed on her back. "Ow…"

"Sis! Are you okay?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah… just slipped on some ice…" Ruby groaned.

"Oh hey, it's clearing up." Nana said as it soon cleared up… and they saw a humongous ice slope to the bottom of the mountain.

"…Whoa." Ruby said as Blake noticed a sign and began reading it once she walked up to it.

"Welcome to the Icy Slope of Icicle Mountain! Here, you can enjoy a lot of fun by going down a very slippery slide of icy fun! Don't worry, there's a puffy mound of snow to cushion the landing… we hope."

"Sounds like fun." Yang said as they saw a Shy Guy walking up with a snowboard, then they noticed a Ski Lift not so far off as the Shy Guy proceeded to snowboard down it.

 **End BGM**

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that the sign said 'we hope'?!" Weiss asked, and she was answered by Ruby jumping and sliding down.

 **BGM: Slide (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"WAHOOOO!"

"AW YEEEEAAAAAH!" Yang went after her.

"WOOHOOOOOO!" The Ice Climbers yelled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh, lighten up and have a little fun." Blake said, patting her back hard enough to make Weiss lose her balance.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA…" She fell. "WHOOOOOOOO-OW!" She yelled, as she unfortunately faceplanted on the ice, but still slid. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Faunus coming through!" Blake said as she jumped down.

"WAHOOOOO!" Ruby screamed, moving back and forth and having fun, then she noticed a ramp that the Snowboarding Shy Guy jumped off of, so she positioned herself and then slid off the ramp. "WOOOOO!" She yelled, doing a few frontflips.

"YAHOOOO!" Yang was after her, doing a few side flips.

"AWESOOOOOOOOOME!" Both Ice Climbers yelled, jumping through and doing a few spins while high fiving each other.

"AAAAAAAAAH! I'M GONNA DIIIIIE!" Weiss… well… she was covering her eyes.

"WAHOOOO!" Blake, however, did several flips as they landed perfectly, and in their same positions as they kept sliding and then noticed a few half-pipes that the Snowboarding Shy Guy did, so they did just that, much to most of their enjoyment… and Weiss's terror.

It was then that they saw the finish line at the bottom where the puffy snow awaited them as one by one, they came to a slow, gentle stop.

However, in Weiss's case, she went _through_ the snow and kept going… and then slammed into a tree. "Ow…" She muttered as she got up… and then the snow from the tree landed on top of her. "OOOOF!"

 **End BGM**

"…See? I told you that the Icy Slope was still in use!" A Toad said.

"WELL, EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME, ICE T.!"

"Weiss!" Ruby ran over to Weiss and uncovered her. "You okay?"

"I am never… going on another slide… for as long as I live…"

"Yeah, she's okay." Ruby said as they proceeded to keep going forward… and right behind them, Neo came to a gentle stop on her feet… and then Roman basically did the same thing as Weiss did.

"…Those two must be related." Ice T. said, referring on how Weiss finished.

Roman got up. "Who puts a ramp and half pipes in the middle of a slope?! Honestly!" He exclaimed as he and Neo went forward… then the Toads heard screaming and the Koopa Bros… did the exact same thing, but hit multiple trees as well, and as they got back up, they were covered in snow and looking like snowmen.

"OKAY, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" Red yelled.

"Who puts trees at the end of the slope?" Yellow wondered as they then noticed Nabbit coming down on skis and then came down, then making a hard turn and sending more snow to them, covering their heads in the process.

"Oh, now this is just cruel…" Green muttered.

"If someone sticks a carrot on my nose, I'm going to scream." Black said.

"Agreed." The others said, and then a Shy Guy came up, whistling to himself and put four carrot noses on the 'snowmen' and then walked away.

"…Please tell me that wasn't a carrot." Red said.

"I'm just going to pretend that I'm not having a carrot shoved up my nose…" Yellow muttered.

* * *

 _Back with RWBY…_

"Whoa… now that's an ice castle." Ruby said, as they looked at the Ice Palace in front of them.

"…If I hear a woman singing how she feels about letting it go and saying 'the cold never bothers her', I am going to scream." Weiss said as they walked into the ice palace.

* * *

 _World 5-4: Frozen Palace_

 **BGM: Crystal Palace Crawl (Paper Mario)**

"Anyone else creeped out?" Nana asked.

"Yikes… this is quite… something." Yang said as they walked around, seeing their reflections on the walls as they proceeded to go up some ice stairs while taking care of some White Clubbas and proceeded to keep going.

"Who in the right mind would live here?" Blake asked.

"Some psycho, that's what." Weiss said as they walked around some more and getting rid of some Grimm that was roaming the palace as well, until eventually, they came to the last door.

"You ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Yang nodded as they proceeded to walk through the door.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm? And who might you be?" A voice asked as they saw the Crystal King in front of them.

"We're Team RWBY, of course!" Ruby said.

"And the Ice Climb-"

"Oh, so you're the famous RWBY that Bowser told me about." The Crystal King interrupted Nana.

"Hey!"

"Huh, I was wondering when Bowser would hear about us." Yang said.

Crystal King chuckled. "I will not be like the others. First, I will defeat you, and then I'll present Bowser with an iced RWBY gift! …And those two kids that no one remembers."

"WHAT?!" Nana yelled.

"Alright, that's it… you're asking for it!" Popo exclaimed as they prepared themselves.

Crystal King smirked. "Show me what you're made of… RWBY!"

 **BGM: Freeze! (Paper Mario)**

Yang ran over and launched fireballs from her Gauntlets as the Crystal King formed an ice shield to block them, but Ruby quickly used her Speed Semblance to appear behind him and slashed him away where the Ice Climbers jumped up and hammered him down, then he aimed at Blake.

"Ice Bolt!"

Blake was hit, but she suddenly exploded as they looked at her in surprise and then the real Blake appeared and kicked him away where Ruby and Yang quickly attacked him, but he quickly formed icicles in his hands and began throwing them, as he them summoned the Crystal Bits to aid him.

"We'll deal with the Crystal Bits, you deal with the Crystal King!" Popo said.

"Got it!" Yang nodded as the four of them ran over as the Ice Climbers dealt with the Crystal Bits.

"I'll freeze you solid! ICY BREATH!" Crystal King yelled, but Weiss got in front of him and Myrtenaster glowed as she unleashed a powerful beam of ice that collided into the Icy Breath, both of them in a standoff, but luckily, Yang punched him straight into a wall.

"Ruby!" Yang cued as Ruby nodded as she ran forward and used her Speed Semblance, as the Crystal King was bombarded with fireballs and the fiery tornado that was Ruby, and then slashed him into the flames where Blake slashed him over to Yang who used an uppercut.

The Crystal King quickly recovered in the air and summoned an Ice Bit who he then ate… and proceeded to shoot it at Blake, but luckily, she was just a clone as the real one appeared above him and slashed him down where Weiss launched icicles at him to pin him to a wall.

"It'll take more than icicles to take _me_ down." Crystal King said as he removed the icicles and ran forward, throwing icicles and then sliding to a stop and using Ice Bolts, barely hitting them, but they kept going strong until Ruby managed to pierce through him in the fiery tornado of her semblance, as his eyes widened in pain. "No… it can't… be…!"

"Oh, it's happening!" Yang said as she jumped up and let out a war cry and punched him right in the head to finish him off as the Crystal King lit up… and melted, signaling his defeat.

 **End BGM**

"That should take care of him." Ruby said as the Ice Climbers nodded and they proceeded to walk out, where the snow seems to be clearing up ahead.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Yang asked, looking at the Ice Climbers.

"Well, I think we're going to stay in Sherbet Land for a little longer and climb more mountains." Popo said.

"And make sure everyone remembers us like we were in that Smash tournament!" Nana declared and high fiving Popo.

"Yup!" Popo grinned.

"Well, in that case, we'll see you later." Yang said. "Take care you two."

"And try not to slide down any more slopes!" Weiss advised as the Ice Climbers laughed.

"Take care!" Popo waved as the Ice Climbers took off.

"Alright, let's go." Ruby said as they walked forward… and then they heard a shot being fired and then Ruby was hit in the back. "AAAGH!"

"WHAT THE?!" Yang yelled as they turned to see Roman and Neo.

"Well well well, if it isn't Team RWBY." Roman said.

"You…" Yang growled.

"Yes, us." Roman smirked as they then looked at Neo.

"Uh, does she look a little different?" Weiss asked as Ruby got up, surprisingly still in her Fire Flower power-up.

Neo now has light green hair as her eyes are pink (left) and orange (right). Her jacket is a frosty-lime green with a touch of pink in the middle. Her legs have a rainbow-like pattern to it and her shoes are pink and orange.

Her umbrella also has a rainbow-like appearance.

"Hmm?" Roman looked at Neo. "Huh, you look different." He said as Neo pulled out a Fire Flower from her pocket with a sly grin before putting it away. "I see, you probably absorbed that." He said. "Well, whatever it may be… we received word that we should stop you."

"Well, we'll see about that, buddy boy." Yang growled as they got ready for a fight while Roman and Neo got ready as well.

 **BGM: Red Like Roses Part II (RWBY)**

The four of them ran forward as Roman calmly walked forward as Neo readied her blade from the umbrella, as it was emitting steam as the four proceeded to jump over as the two others got ready and then the four attacked.

Neo backflipped and aimed her umbrella-blade at the group and fired rainbow-like fireballs at them, hitting Weiss and Blake, but Yang and Ruby attacked her, but Neo jumped over and kicked the two while launching fireballs at them.

Roman chuckled as he ran forward and whacked Blake and Weiss with his cane and then shot them before kicking them away, then shooting them again.

Ruby ran forward and slashed Neo, as the fiery trail was enough to singe Neo a little, but she didn't care as she stabbed Ruby repeatedly and kicked her away while backflipping on Yang's punches and then she punched Neo, but to her surprise, Neo shattered and then she reappeared near Yang and hi jump kicked her away, as this caused Yang to go back to normal.

"You little…!" Weiss growled, launching icicles at Roman but he ducked and then shot them again before running over and kicking Blake down before whacking Weiss down with his cane.

"Hmph, I thought this was the best you got." Roman taunted as Weiss and Blake growled, as unfortunately, their Flower power-ups were totally gone.

Yang kept punching Neo, but she dodged every attack as she front flipped and drop kicked Yang to the ground, then Ruby changed her scythe to its Sniper Rifle form and shot Neo repeatedly, but she kept dodged every shot as one shot hit an invisible ? block and a certain bell came out of it as Ruby noticed it and quickly ran to grab it.

"A bell with eyes…?" Ruby wondered as she looked over to see Blake having a difficult time with Roman. "BLAKE, CATCH!" She yelled and threw it, but Neo saw this as she pressed the button on her umbrella, activating it as the Bell bounced up into the air. "Hey!"

Neo simply grinned as Ruby ran over and slashed her, but Neo dodged every attack and kicked her right in the knee and used a backflip, kicking her in the process and deactivating the Fire Flower power-up. "Why you LITTLE…!" Yang growled.

"And now, ladies…" Roman aimed his cane at the girls. "This is where I bid you… adieu!" He said… and then the Super Bell landed on top of him, which activated the Cat outfit for Roman.

Roman is now wearing an orange version of the Cat Suit with black stripes on the back with the hands and feet and end of the tail being black. (Gee, I wonder what this could be referencing.) His Bowler Hat now has cat ears on it.

"Wh-WHAT THE…?!" Roman yelled.

 **End BGM**

The whole fight paused as they looked at Roman.

And then they burst out laughing while Neo desperately tried to hold in her giggles as she pulled out her scroll… and took some pictures of it while Yang was doing the same thing.

"Oh, I am so sending this to JNPR." Yang laughed and pressed 'send' while Neo pressed 'send' to three certain people.

"Argh! You think this is funny?! I'll make sure I will be the one who gets the last laugh… and getting a bowl of lasagna in the process!" He said and then blinked. "…Where the hell did that last part come from?"

"Alright, shall we?" Ruby asked as her team nodded.

 **BGM: Die (RWBY)**

"Alright, Neo! Let's do this!" Roman said as Neo nodded, but she couldn't contain herself as she was holding her giggling at Roman's get-up as they proceeded to attack the two of them as Neo dodged Ruby's and Yang's attacks and shot several fireballs… but she seemed to be a bit more distracted, probably because of what Roman was wearing.

"You look ridiculous!" Blake taunted, shooting him.

"Ooof! I am not ridiculous, I look pretty swell and I dare say that you're about to come to your untimely demise… and can SOMEONE tell me why I'm talking like this?!" Roman asked as Weiss and Blake proceeded to attack him repeatedly as he swung his cane… although a bit lazily as Weiss easily ducked and slashed him.

Blake rolled her eyes. "I like this new look of yours, it's… shall we say… ironic?"

"Ironic? I'll show YOU ironic, Miss kitty cat, for I will show you how easy it is to piss off a cat! …AAAAGH! MAKE IT STOP!" Roman yelled he tried pulling off the cat outfit, but it was no good as Weiss and Blake proceeded to easily take him down while Yang used an uppercut on a still-distracted Neo and then Ruby shot her down to finish her off, as she lay right next to Kitty Roman.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was pretty interesting…" Yang said as they walked away, seeing a lot of mountains in front of them as they saw a sign.

"This way to Rock-Candy Mines!" The sign read.

"So… Let's go to the mountains, I guess." Ruby said.

"Yay… more rock climbing…" Weiss said unenthusiastically as they took off, leaving Roman and Neo behind.

"Ooogh… it would've been swell if that went well… oh great, now I'm rhyming… what's become of me?" Roman sighed. "I'm still craving lasagna… and I'm suddenly having a deep hatred for Mondays…" He muttered as a sudden fireball hit Roman, as the power-up disappeared. "…Ow! …And suddenly, those feelings are gone."

"Oh, Roman… "A voice said as they looked to see the same woman from before. "It seems you have much in common with Bowser."

"Exactly who is this Bowser fellow?"

"Someone who I think you'll… get along with." The woman chuckled as they saw an airship next to the woman. "Come on, he'll be dying to meet you two."

"If you say so…" Roman muttered as he and Neo got back up and got on the airship as the woman took off to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

 _Speaking of Bowser…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Lord Bowser… um… The Crystal King has been destroyed." A Shy Guy said.

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THEY EVEN GOT PAST HIM?!"

"Yes."

"Ooh… I knew I should've given Blizzaurus a protective shield…" Kamek muttered to himself.

"WHERE ARE THEY GOING NOW?!"

"Um, the Mountains."

"WHICH MOUNTAIN?!"

"Rock-Candy Mines."

"And who do we have there?!"

"A Monty Mole with a Tank."

Bowser's eye twitched. "KAMEK! GIVE HIM MORE ARMOR AND GIVE HIM BULLET BILL BLASTERS!"

"On it!"

Bowser growled. "This is not going well…" He said.

"Lord Bowser, sir! We got info on the sunken water castle!" A Hammer Bro ran over to him. "This might calm your nerves!"

"Alright, I will see what I can find out about this so-called impersonator of someone who claims my name… and THEN I will take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser said. "But first… I'll go rub it in Mario's face, then I'll get to work!" He said as he walked away.

Hammer Bro sighed. "Are we _ever_ going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"We will… eventually." Kamek said. "We just gotta give Lord Bowser motivation… and fast. It's not like they're expert rock climbers, right?"

"Hmm… maybe… and how's General Guy doing?"

"He's recovering but he wishes to get back at RWBY." Kamek muttered. "Hopefully, things will be able to go quickly and RWBY will be quickly destroyed."

"Here's hoping." Hammer Bro muttered and then heard laughing as they saw a certain boy laughing his head off at his scroll. "You there! Why are you laughing?"

"Just something that Neo sent me!" He said and then kept laughing. "Where is she? She has GOT to see this!" He ran over as Hammer Bro and Kamek looked at each other and shrugged.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

Jaune walked around and heard laughing as he turned around to see Nora, Ren and Pyrrha laughing hysterically. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Check your scroll." Pyrrha said throughout her giggling as Jaune checked his scroll to see that Yang took a picture of Roman wearing the cat suit.

"O-Oh my…" He said as he burst out laughing. "Oh, that's great!"

"I am showing this to EVERYONE at Beacon!" Nora said as she quickly took off to show everyone while the others were still laughing.

* * *

 **Gee, I wonder what Roman's cat suit could be referencing?**


	12. The Aura Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

The four of them walked and talked until they saw mountains in front of them.

"Holy…" Ruby quietly said. "These mountains are… huge! Probably bigger than Icicle Mountain!"

"Oh please, it felt like Icicle Mountain was bigger than this. What's the name of these mountains anyway?" Weiss asked as they spotted a sign.

"Welcome to the Rock Candy Mines! Hope you have a great time… and try not to fall to your doom. Mind the Monty Moles… and the Bullet Bill Blasters."

"…What's a Monty Mole?" Blake asked.

"My guess, it could be some kind of naked mole rat." Yang said.

"Ew…" Ruby groaned.

"What? I was joking…"

"Suuuure you were." Weiss said as they walked forward.

Yang sighed. "Someone's gotta appreciate my humor…" She muttered as she caught up to the rest.

* * *

 _World 6-1: Scaling a Mountain_

 **BGM: Overworld (New Super Mario Bros U)**

As they started scaling the mountain, they noticed a few Spikes greeting them by throwing spiked balls at them, forcing them to dodge as Yang quickly got Ember Celecia ready and fired, hitting the Spikes to knock them unconscious as they kept walking forward.

They soon noticed a Wiggler minding its own business as it ate a few flowers and happily walked forward. "Oh my gosh, that's so cute!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran forward and got in the Wiggler's way. "You are so adorable!" She said, happily petting it as the Wiggler smiled and kept walking.

"That's the ugliest caterpillar I've ever seen." Weiss said, as the Wiggler stopped walking and turned to her, glaring at her. "What? It's the truth, you giant oversized bug!"

Wiggler's eyes twitched and slowly, very slowly, started to turn red and steam was coming out of his nose, then proceeded to charge right at her.

"Whoa, incoming!" Yang exclaimed as Weiss and Blake quickly jumped away, as Weiss hoped it'd slam into a wall, but Wiggler made a sharp turn and went back to Weiss.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?!" Weiss asked as she tried to run away from Wiggler as the other three watched the whole thing unfold, until Weiss had enough and stabbed Myrtenaster on the ground, creating a blanket of ice on the ground as the Wiggler stepped on the ice and slid as it tried to turn around, but slipped… and fell into a deep chasm down below as they looked down.

"…It's going to be okay, right?" Yang asked... and was answered with a loud 'thud'.

"Nope…" Blake said.

"Aww… I loved that big guy… he was so cute." Ruby sighed as they proceeded to keep walking, where they noticed Monty Moles coming out of the ground and some of them were chucking rocks at them, while a few of them were waving at them all friendly like.

"Aaaah! Why are they throwing rocks?!" Yang asked.

"I have no idea, but it's annoying!" Weiss complained.

"We need to stop them." Blake said.

"Way ahead of you!" Yang said, jumping up and then punching the ground hard enough for all the Monty Moles to launch out of their holes as they landed in the crater, then the four of them proceeded to keep walking, as all of the Monty Moles were thinking the same thing: What the hell just happened?

Soon, they came to a clearing on the mountain after dealing with some pesky Monty Moles and Spikes, but as soon as they did… the Mario enemies stopped attacking them.

 **End BGM**

"Why did they just stop attacking?" Ruby wondered. "I don't think we're near the flagpole yet… right?"

"I… don't know." Weiss said. "…Unless…"

"We're about to be ambushed." Blake quickly said as the four of them had their weapons ready… and then several Ursa, Beowolves, a few Boarbatusks, and a few Creepers jumped from the cliffs and landed in front of them.

"Alright, you just signed your death warrants!" Yang said, cocking Ember Celecia.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

The Beowolves ran over along with the Ursa and proceeded to attack them, but they dodged the attacks as Yang used an uppercut on an Ursa to knock it into the air, as she then jumped up and punched it in the gut, sending it down and flattening a Creeper in the process.

Weiss made a few glyphs and then launched icicles at an Ursa, but it simply blocked with its arm, taking the icicles like a trooper and ran forward, roaring at her and slashing her, but Weiss jumped back and ran forward, impaling the Ursa in the gut. "Ruby!"

"Got it!" Ruby ran over and slashed the Ursa's head off, then proceeding to use her semblance to knock over a few Boarbatusks where Blake jumped over them and stabbing them in the process, then a Beowolf tried to bite Ruby, but Yang ran over and punched it in the head to knock it into the wall, then fired from her gauntlets to completely destroy it.

During the fights, something slithered over to them, looking mighty hungry, and it was getting closer to them.

It was soon that all the Grimm were defeated as the four of them put their weapons away and started to walk away, but something roared as they turned over to see a King Taijitu hissing at them, forcing them to get in their battle stances again.

"HAAAAAAAH!" A voice yelled, catching the four's attention as something landed on top of the King Taijitu's head. They saw a blue jackal-like creature with spikes coming out of its paws and chest, and it was charging up a blue energy ball of something coming from the paw, then it hit the King Taijitu, as it hissed in pain as the creature jumped over and landed in front of RWBY.

The King Taijitu glared at the creature and proceeded to chomp down, but it disappeared as its fangs got stuck in the ground, then the creature got on top of it again. "Force Palm!" He said, using it repeatedly until the King Taijitu was destroyed.

 **End BGM**

"Uh… what…?" Ruby wondered.

"Are you okay?" The creature asked.

"Um… sure… but who and WHAT are you?" Weiss asked.

"I'm Lucario, the Aura Pokemon."

"…A Pokewhonow?" Ruby asked.

"A Pokemon." The creature, Lucario, replied.

"What's a Pokemon?"

"Creatures who fight, let's put it that way." Lucario said. "And none of them talk human-like like I do." _And Mewtwo._ He thought.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I see…" Ruby nodded before remembering something. "Wait! The Ice Climbers said something about a Lucario! Are you the one?!"

"…You've met the Ice Climbers? How are they?"

"Well, they seem pretty fine despite the fact they were kicked out of this… tournament." Yang said.

"They took it pretty hard, but I told them there was nothing to worry about, since I had a feeling that they'll be coming back soon before they knew it."

"Do you know my uncle Qrow perhaps?" Ruby asked. "They said that you told them 'just keep moving forward'. My uncle says it all the time!"

"…I'm afraid I don't know this Qrow."

"…Oh… okay…" Ruby sighed.

"So what brings you to the mountains?" Lucario asked.

"We're going to go save the Princess and the Mario Bros." Yang said.

"Mario and Luigi have been kidnapped?" Lucario asked in surprise. "That's a new one… I never thought Bowser would think of that."

"So, are you from here?" Blake asked.

"No, I'm from the Sinnoh region and I came over here to train for the upcoming tournament." Lucario said. "Normally, I train at Spear Pillar, but there are times when I feel like training here."

"Spear… Pillar?" Ruby asked.

"A certain mountain in the Sinnoh Region." He said. "However, it is a good thing I came here instead of Spear Pillar."

"Why's that?" Yang asked.

"Those creatures you just fought. What are they?"

"The creatures of Grimm." Weiss said and explained what they are.

"…So my suspicions are correct…"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Ever since I saw those creatures for the first time, I had this thought that something huge was happening, I thought I was going crazy… but maybe not."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"You see, during the Brawl Tournament, I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen… and then this being named Tabuu made himself known… while hijacking the Halberd, possessing an innocent robot and many other unspeakable things." He muttered, shuddering at the thought. "Maybe I'm going crazy… or maybe not. I feel as if it's a premonition."

"Well, best not to worry about it." Yang said.

"Right." Lucario nodded. _Maybe I'll head over to Toad Town soon and make sure I'm not going crazy._ He thought. "I will join you for a little while."

"Yay! A new friend!" Ruby cheered.

"What are your names, by the way?"

"Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladona."

"Yang Xiao Long!"

 **End BGM**

Lucario smiled. "Nice to meet you. Now, let's move out." He said as they nodded and took off, taking care of some straggling Grimm before they reached the flagpole, and went on to the second area.

* * *

 _World 6-2: Deep Dark Cave_

"Uh oh… we seem to be heading towards a cave." Yang said as they came across a cave in front of them.

"Um, is there a way around…?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." Lucario spoke. "We have to go through this cave."

"…Oh great…" Weiss sighed as they walked into the cave.

 **BGM: Cave (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"Gah! It's completely dark!" Weiss complained.

"Agh! I can't see!" Yang exclaimed.

"…Blake… is that your hand?" Ruby hoped.

"No… that's not my hand."

"Here, let me help." Lucario said, activating his aura and a purple-like flame emitted from his paw… as they saw that Ruby was holding a Swoop.

"AAAAAH!" Ruby screamed, which seemed to scare the Swoop as it flew off.

"…How are you doing that?" Blake asked.

"My aura." He replied and explained what it was.

"So you're basically like a walking candle stick!" Ruby said, causing Lucario to sweatdrop while the others facepalmed.

"…I guess…" Lucario said as he turned around as he guided them around the place, while closing his eyes, letting his aura guide him through the area, and thanks to his aura, Yang found a Mushroom as she grabbed it and put it in her pocket, then they kept walking around some more until Lucario opened his eyes.

"We're near the exit." He said as they kept walking until they saw the light up ahead as they hurried along while also avoiding a few Piranha Plants, some Swoops and Monty Moles, and then they walked out of the cave, where they saw a statue in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"Interesting statue…" Ruby said.

"But it's just two hands…" Weiss said. "There's nothing interesting about it."

"Oh, so you might think!" A voice said and then Kamek appeared again. "It's not just any statue, it's-… Lucario?"

"Hmph, look what the Koopa Clown brought in." Lucario taunted.

"Why you…!" Kamek growled. "I'll show YOU who's the clown!" He said, waving his wand and firing it at the two hand statues. "Take care of them… Eyrok!" He said and then disappeared.

 **BGM: Vs. Boss (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Two giant living hands?! IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?!" Weiss yelled.

"It's not _too_ farfetched, given Master and Crazy Hand…" Lucario muttered.

"I'll take care of these things." Yang said, walking forward and pulling out a Mushroom… as it looked… rockier than the last Mushroom, but she didn't care… as she then absorbed the Rock Mushroom.

Yang's jacket, belt, skirt and boots (all the leather on her basically) have gained a rock-like appearance while the white part of Yang's skirt turns into diamond crystals that hang down. Her orange socks and scarf gain a magma-like appearance and looks like it is constantly moving. Her fingerless gloves have turned into a yellow gem-like appearance and her shirt turns into a gold color.

As for Ember Celecia, it basically gained a crystal-like appearance.

"Whoa…" Blake said.

"…Huh…" Yang looked at herself before smirking. "Alright, you hand freaks… let me give you a hand… BECAUSE I'M GOING TO ROCK YOUR WORLD!"

"…Not sure if those puns were good or bad." Weiss said.

 _Trust me, you never met Pit and Palutena._ Lucario thought.

Eyrok proceeded to punch her with its… er… face(?) but Yang quickly avoided it and when the eyes opened, she quickly fired Ember Celecia, where the bullets were replaced by boulders. (Think Rock Mario when he uses the Power-up)

Eyrok groaned as it tried to sweep her, but she let put a punch, that knocked Eyrok back, dazing it for a few as she let it all out, knocking the two back again, so they tried a different tactic as they moved until they were both at her side, and then attempted to clap together to squish her.

Unfortunately for them, Yang saw it coming and spread her arms out, preventing from being squished. "I've got to _hand_ it to you, you got some moves… but you need to work on them!" She said as she pushed them back, and when Eyrok opened the eyes… she opened fire, destroying one of them as the other hand panicked and she let out one more shot, as the boulder slammed into the eye, knocking it down and destroying it.

 **End BGM**

"And that's how you rock a hand's world!" Yang grinned.

* * *

 _In some universe…_

"And so, if we destroy the blues with-"

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!"

"Simmons! Is there something you wish to share?"

"…Sorry, Sarge, I don't know where that came from."

"You have issues."

"Oh, shut up Grif!"

"I'm just saying!"

* * *

 _On the other side of that same area..._

"GOD DAMMIT BARB!"

"Whoa, what was that about, Church?!"

"I don't know, Tucker, but shut the fuck up."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"I take it back… they were terrible." Weiss said.

"Somehow, I want to see a pun off between Yang and Pit." Lucario muttered.

"Is Pit just as terrible?" Blake asked.

"…At least he tries." Lucario muttered.

"Oh come on, they were pretty good. I say they rocked!"

"Uuuugh…" Weiss groaned as they walked away.

"Oh come on, cut me some slack, will ya?!" Yang said and took off with them.

* * *

 _At Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"…Repeat that." Bowser said. "WHO'S WITH THEM?!"

"You heard right." Kamek said. "Lucario's with them."

Bowser growled. "Out of all of the Smashers to join them… it just HAD to be Lucario… why couldn't someone else be with them… like that crybaby Lucas?"

"…You seem to know Lucario pretty well."

"Considering I was in that tournament, yes." Bowser said. "This might cause a problem for Monty Mole…"

"I went ahead and gave it an Aura protection."

"Then we're good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be studying about this has-been that tried to mimic me!" He said and took off.

"I'm not sure 'aura' will save him." Hammer Bro said.

"One can hope."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Vale…_

"Junior detectives coming through!" Sun said as he and Neptune were investigating a crime scene. "Now, what happened?" He wondered, as the shop keeper (Who just so happens to be the From Dust 'til Dawn Shopkeeper) explained what happened and then saw a suspicious person walking by.

"That's him!"

"Hey, stop!" Neptune ordered as they chased after the suspicious person as it ran away from them. "He's too fast!"

"Not for long!" Sun smirked as suddenly, Zwei sped past them and tackled the man to the ground. "Good job, Zwei!"

Zwei had his usual smile at the two with a happy bark before growling at the man. "Alright, we're going to have to interrogate this guy." Sun said.

"Strange, I was expecting a member of the White Fang." Neptune said.

"In any case, let's go interrogate him until he breaks." Sun chuckled darkly as the two of them walked away as Zwei happily walked back over to Beacon… while sneaking into an airship that held Velvet who was taking some pictures in the process and then it took off.

* * *

 **Sorry about that, I got a little too excited and posted the wrong thing for chapter 12. All is good now!**

 **Anyway, speaking of Pokemon, how about those evolutions and Ash-Greninja in Sun and Moon?**


	13. Ghostly Shenanigans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Would you STOP it with those infernal rock puns?!" Weiss asked for the umpteenth time as Yang made so many bad rock puns as they were scaling the mountain, it even made a few Grimm groan in agony. "It's driving me crazy!"

"One of these days, my puns will make you laugh. I'll rock that funny bone eventually!"

* * *

 _At some other universe…_

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Simmons and Church yelled before silently sobbing. "Whoever's doing this, just stop already!"

"I don't know who this Barb person is, but it's got me intrigued." Sarge said. "I mean, even Church is saying it."

"Oh!" Caboose raised his hand. "I know who this 'barb' person might be!"

"Oh please, enlighten us…" Grif muttered.

"This Barb person might be their girlfriends!"

"…That's actually not a bad idea." Tucker said.

"I'm all for that!" Donut said.

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Simmons yelled, as Yang apparently made another rock pun, as they heard Church screaming it as well.

"Makes me wonder if they miss her a lot…" Sarge muttered.

* * *

 _Back with RWBY…_

"Alright, I can't take it anymore!" A Hammer Bro shouted and threw a hammer very hard, hitting Yang… and luckily, the power-up was no more.

"…Aww…" Yang pouted.

"Finally… some peace and quiet!"

 _Thank. You._ All of RWB and Lucario thought at the same time.

"…Um, guys?" Ruby asked after they walked for a few minutes of peaceful silence. "Has that been there before?" She asked, pointing to a mysterious house in front of them.

"Never seen it before." Lucario said.

"Hmm, I have a bad feeling about this place." Blake said as they noticed a sign that wasn't there before.

"Welcome to… er… the not-so-haunted house! We have all the stuff you need! We have weapons and cookies!"

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Weapons… cookies…?! COMING THROUGH!" She yelled, as she ran over, but Yang caught a hold of her.

"Whoa there, little sister. I'm not sure if-"

"We also have a crowd that can listen to extremely ba-… er… Extremely _good_ puns."

"…Make way!" Yang ran in.

"This is a bad idea." Weiss said.

"We also provide tips on how to impress fathers."

"…I'm listening." Weiss said and walked over.

"And we also have the sequel to that totally hot book: Ninjas of Love!"

"They made another one?!" Blake ran in.

Lucario sweatdropped. "This is most likely a trap…" He said as he wandered in, hoping to catch them before they got themselves hurt.

* * *

 _World 6-3: I'm Afraid of No Ghosts!_

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

Lucario walked in and saw that no girls were present, so he closed his eyes and his aura saw that the girls were in different rooms. "…Oh boy…" He muttered as he then concentrated and used Double Team as three of them went into the rooms and Lucario himself went into the one that contained Ruby.

"Hellooooo? I'm here for the cookies… and weapons!" Ruby called out, unaware of a ghost sneaking up behind her. "Hello!"

A Boo approached her from behind and got ready to scare the crap out of Ruby and gently poked her. "Just a second, I'm looking for those weapons!" She said and kept walking.

The Boo blinked and then poked her, a bit more aggressively. "Just a second, Weiss!"

Weiss? This human thinks this Boo is just a human friend? How dare she compare a lousy human to a Boo!

The Boo poked her more aggressively, until Ruby got completely annoyed and turned around. "WHAT, WHAT IS IT?!"

The Boo looked at her and then let out a cackle, hoping to scare her, but all Ruby did was stare at the thing.

"…Do you know where I could find the weapons and cookies?"

The Boo stared at her as if she lost her ever loving mind. Luigi was more fun to scare, so why can't he scare a simple girl?

Boo laughed and cackled again, sounding more aggressive.

"…No? Alrighty, thanks anyway." Ruby said and walked away, leaving the Boo completely speechless and facepalming, as it flew over and got up all in her face, cackling. "What is that you want?" Ruby asked as she took a good look at him. "Question, how are you going to scare me with that cute little face?"

Cute? CUTE?!

The Boo blushed a deep red and quickly hid his face. "Awww! You're turning red! That's adorable!" Ruby squealed and then hugged the Boo tightly, much to its chagrin as Lucario ran in and saw what Ruby was doing, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Well… you don't see that every day…" Lucario said.

The Boo tried to squirm out of Ruby's grip and tried to get away, but wasn't having much luck. If all the Boos could see him now, he'd never head the end of it.

But he did wonder how the others were doing…

* * *

 _Weiss…_

"Tips on how to impress my father…" Weiss said as she wandered around. "Even if it's not real, I would like to know how to impress him."

Unaware of her, an orange ghostly figure approached her as it went past her… and breathed down her neck, causing her to shiver and turn around, but nothing was there. _Stay calm, Weiss… it's all just your imagination. There's no such thing as ghosts…_

As she turned around, an orange ghost appeared in front of her in just a split second and screamed at her as her whole body turned pale and let out a scream, causing her to faint as the Orange Ghost laughed and then disappeared.

* * *

 _Blake…_

"Weiss?" Blake asked, sounding worried about her as she took off to investigate and then reunited with Lucario, but then before they could get out of the room, the door completely slammed shut, forcing them to get on the defensive, and lo and behold, several Greenies appeared, wanting to cause some havoc.

"Well, this just got interesting…" Blake said.

"Stay on your guard." Lucario said as Blake nodded, ready to knock out some Greenies.

* * *

 _Yang…_

"And so, with that Rock Mushroom, I completely ROCKED that hand's world! Eh? Eh? Get it?"

Her "Audience" was nothing more than a Broozer… and he was regretting every single second of his undead life, wanting to trap her and take her out.

Instead, he wished he found a 1-Up Mushroom and jumped off a bridge so he wouldn't have to deal with these obnoxious and horrible puns that this human was giving him.

But he thought of a better idea, the same reason what he wanted to do.

He walked over to Yang, actually, more like ran because he couldn't take it anymore and got ready to punch her, but Yang saw this and punched him away.

"What? You don't like my puns? Well, you didn't have to be 'ghoulish' about it!"

The Broozer's eye twitched as he picked up a chair and threw it to try to shut her up, but she punched it, causing it to shatter. "Alright, you're asking for it, buddy boy!" Yang said as she ran over and the two began a boxing match… but it ended shortly after it started for the Broozer underestimated her and was punched so hard, he went through several walls and rooms of where the others were.

"Was that Yang?" Lucario asked as the Boo finally got out of Ruby's death grip and quickly flew off in embarrassment.

"Wait, I wasn't done hugging you yet!" Ruby exclaimed before sighing. "No fair… but I wonder if I can still find those cookies and weapons."

"…There are no weapons or cookies. This was just a trap." Lucario told her.

"Agh, who in the right mind would make a trap like this and not offer actual cookies?! WHO DOES THAT?!" Ruby yelled and took off in sadness, and joining them was Blake, Yang and an unconscious Weiss picked up by Lucario's Clone.

The Boo looked at Ruby leaving and wanted to scare her… but had a different idea and quickly flew off somewhere as several ghosts looked at the Boo, wondering what it was doing.

As soon as they got to the front door, they heard something as they turned around but saw nothing, but as they turned, they saw a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the ground with a note that read 'sorry'.

"Cookies!" Ruby exclaimed and dove right on in.

"…Where did those come from?" Yang wondered as they walked out of the Ghost house as the Boo lightly smiled, probably because of the warm hug that Ruby gave it and also gave it a warm fuzzy feeling… if they can feel, that is.

He turned around and floated away, most likely going to be getting quite a teasing of his fellow Boos, but not like he cared anyway. He was scared of humans, but something about that particular human… didn't scare him as much.

 **End BGM**

"Ooogh, where am I…?" Weiss asked, waking up.

"You were scared by a ghost." Yang asked.

"A ghost? Ha! There's no such things as ghosts!" Weiss said, as if she wasn't scared by an orange ghost at all. "Let's just keep going." She said and walked away.

"…And yet, there were plenty there." Lucario said as they followed her and caught up, and as they walked, Weiss spotted a certain puffy white flower.

"Ooo, this looks nice." She said, as she picked it up and put it in her pocket, and then they saw a castle right in front of them.

"This must be it." Yang said.

"Let's go." Ruby said as they all walked into the castle.

* * *

 _World 6-4: Between a Monty Mole and a Hard Tank_

 **BGM: Castle (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"Let's do this!" Ruby grinned as they ran forward, being careful of some lava pits in the area and they saw skewers slamming into the floor and ceiling, forcing them to tread carefully until they made their way over the obstacles.

It was then that several Hammer Bros and a Sumo Bro was in the way, forcing them to get rid of the Hammer Bros while Lucario took care of the Sumo Bro, knocking it down and off the platform he was on, and squishing some poor certain four Koopas down below.

"…I told you we should've gone the back way…" Yellow groaned.

"OH SHUT UP!" Red yelled.

"Did you hear something?" Blake asked.

"I think it was that Sumo Bro." Lucario replied, as they took off running as they were dodging more skewers that attempted to… er… skewer them, but they luckily avoided them and kept going while taking out some Grimm until they got to the main area of the castle, where they saw a Monty Mole polishing a tank.

"There, good as new!" The Monty Mole grinned and then he spotted them. "…Uh oh…" He said as he quickly jumped into his tank.

"…You gotta be kidding me." Blake said. "We have to deal with THAT?"

Weiss pulled out the Cloud Flower. "Let's see if this does anything." She said and then absorbed it. Her dress gained a cloud-like appearance at the edges of her skirt with a snowflake pattern, making it look fluffy. The ends of the sleeves of her jacket are covered in clouds as well along with her shoes at the tops. Her hair clip changed to have a cloud-like pattern and clouds are circling around her side pony tail and her rapier.

Yang whistled. "Wow… so I guess it's some kind of… Cloud Flower?"

"Hmm, I guess." Weiss said.

"Enough with the fashion! I'm going to kill you!" Monty Mole declared, as the five of them got ready.

 **BGM: They're Pretty Tough, Should We Be Careful!? (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Monty Mole began firing Bullet Bills out of his tank, forcing them to dodge as Yang proceeded to punch the Bullet Bills as Lucario used Aura Sphere on the tank, but the Aura Sphere bounced off. "Ha! Nothing can penetrate my tank!"

"Oh yeah?!" Ruby asked as she ran over and slashed the tank numerous times, but all she got was a Bullet Bill to the face. "YAAAAGH!"

"Ruby!" Blake exclaimed as she fired from Gambol Shroud, but the bullets did jack squat as Yang punched the tank, but all it did was leave a small dent.

"Yawn! Is that the best y'all got?"

"Don't count me out just yet!" Weiss said as she jumped in the air, as the floatiness from the Cloud Flower came into effect, as she was caught off-guard, but immediately focused as she switched her dust in Myternaster to red and made a glyph, as the glyph was now a cloud and it hovered over the Monty Mole.

"Ha! What's a measly little cloud gonna do?" Monty Mole taunted, and then… it rained fire on top of him and inside the cockpit. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled, launching out of the tank and dusting his butt off that was on fire. "What kind of cheap magic trick was… that…" His eyes widened, realizing he was out of his tank. "…Uh oh."

He was then punched over to the tank by Yang. "OOOF!" He yelled as he crawled back in and went into the next layer while adding air conditioning to cool off the metal. "Ah, hit me all you want, it ain't gonna work this time!" He said, and then proceeded to fire Banzai Bills as they quickly avoided… then Weiss proceeded to change it to ice and then used another cloud.

"Hmph! Like I said, you ain't gonna do jack squat!" He said as it was snowing on top of him. "Snow? Bahaha! You can do better than that!" He said and then proceeded to fire again.

"Well, that didn't work!" Yang said.

"Actually, it did." Lucario said. "He added air conditioning, right? And where do they always hang out?"

"On the outside." Ruby said. "…What are the butts of air conditioning going to do?"

"Well, let's just say… it's going to make it just colder." Lucario grinned.

"Brrr!" Monty Mole shivered. "Is it getting cold in here or is it just me?!" He asked as it was starting to snow in there too as he quickly jumped out to get himself warm. "Phew! Nice warm weather we're having here!" He said… before realizing what just happened. "OH, YOU LITTLE…!"

Cue him getting beat up again, forcing him to scramble into the tank again, then it added one more layer, and proceeding to fire a barrage of missiles as he managed to get the snow out. "Alright! No more flames! No more snow! I'm going to make it completely invulnerable to your elements!"

…What he didn't know is that the third layer had a little lightning rod on top of it.

"What's with the Lightning Rod?" Blake asked.

"Well, I thought it'd be cute to have a cute little lightning rod on my tank, why?" He asked, as Weiss switched Myrtenaster with yellow dust and then made another cloud, as it floated over and they heard thunder… before a lightning bolt hit the Lightning Rod, making the whole thing be electrocuted.

"Warning, systems malfunctioning. Self-Destruction imminent in 5… 4…3…2…"

"…Oh dag nabbit…" Monty Mole groaned, and then the tank blew up, as he was launched into the sky. "I'LL REMEMBER THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" He yelled, as there was a star shining brightly in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that takes care of that." Lucario said as they all took off, and as they did, they proceeded to hike down the mountain where Lucario had a thought and looked back, then looked at the girls who were chatting and praising Weiss. There was something that was bugging him and it was the Grimm.

He didn't want to leave the girls, but he needed answers on this Grimm ordeal. "Um, girls…" He began as they turned around. "I… hate to leave you but there's something I need to do."

"Aww…" Ruby pouted. "It was fun hanging out with you."

"It was… but I'm pretty sure we'll meet again in the future." Lucario said. "Farewell." He waved them goodbye and took off.

"Well, it was fun having him around." Yang grinned.

"Yeah." Blake nodded as they proceeded to walk forward as they saw a sign that said 'this way to Bowser's Kingdom' as they grinned and ran forward… but unfortunately, they fell into a pit fall.

"AAAAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Weiss yelled.

"What's going on?! Why do I feel cold?!" Ruby asked as a cannon rose from the ground and then it pointed directly at the sky, but not exactly where the Koopa Kingdom is at, and then the cannon shot them off, as they were all screaming.

Unaware of them all, a Koopa and a Hammer Bro emerged from the bush, watching them fly into the sky as they both fist bumped each other. "Lord Bowser, the trap was a success."

"Good! Now I can finish my preparations in peace! Where'd you send them?"

"Anywhere but your kingdom, that's for sure."

"Sweet! Anywhere but here is good!"

Hammer Bro turned off the walkie talkie. "Let's go celebrate."

"Yeah." The Koopa nodded as they walked off. "Although, I have to wonder… did we send them off to Meringue Clouds?"

Hammer Bro pondered this. "Nah, I'm pretty sure we didn't. After all, not all clouds can hold people."

"Good point." Koopa nodded as they took off, but he couldn't help but wonder if that's where they were going to land.

* * *

 _With Lucario…_

It's not like he wanted to ditch them, he wanted to help RWBY save the Mario Bros and Peach, but there was this gut feeling that told him to leave them for now and go somewhere else for advice.

It ached him, for he was fond of the girls, but he was sure he'll see them again.

Still… this Grimm situation needed some answers… and he knew just the right guy in Toad Town, a certain doctor to be exact.

"I'm sure Dr. Toadley will know something." He said and he picked up the pace.

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

"Phew, what a day…" Jaune muttered as he wandered in his room to go to bed and realizing he was the first one in there, but whatever, he was tired enough to not care and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

He felt something breathing down his neck as he woke up, wondering if it was Zwei who wanted to play and as he turned, it was nothing there.

However, he wasn't alone for there was a Boo that wandered around and found Beacon and his first target was none other than Jaune.

The Boo poked him as he turned around, but the Boo went behind his head. "What the…?" Jaune wondered, as the Boo began to play with him by pressing on his shoulder, and it made Jaune more and more angry.

"Alright!" Jaune hopped off of the bed and got ready to fight. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

The Boo was right behind him, and he didn't even move… but when Jaune turned his head…

The Boo gave out a loud screech… and then Jaune let out the girliest scream ever.

The door slammed opened, as NPR and Zwei came running in, battle ready. "Jaune, what is it?!" Pyrrha asked.

"G-G-Ghost!" Jaune exclaimed, but as they looked around the room, the Boo wasn't in there.

"Oh Jaune, don't be so silly. There's no such thing as a ghost!" Nora reassured him as they all went to bed.

"Right… no such thing…" Jaune said as he went back to bed, his heart still racing, but soon fell asleep.

However… the Boo was right under his bed and gave a dark chuckle. Someone to taunt forever!

Nighty night, Jaune… you're gonna need it.

* * *

 **Meringue Clouds, anyone?**


	14. On Cloud Nine!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

Team RWBY were seen resting on the clouds, not even moving an inch… and a certain pink puffball spotted them while minding his own business.

"Poyo?"

The puffball wandered over to them, gently nudging them. "Poyo poyo? Poyo!"

"Mmm…" Weiss groaned, catching his attention and being in front of her face.

"Poyo poyo?"

"Ruby…? Blake…? Yang…?" Weiss groggily asked as she opened her eyes… to see a smiling puffball instead.

"Hiii!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Weiss screamed, sitting back up and pulling out Myrtenaster. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF OUM ARE YOU?!"

The puffball didn't seem that fazed by the sword pointed at him as he looked at it curiously. "Poyo…?" He tilted his whole body in the process.

"Answer me! What are you?!"

The puffball smiled. "Poyo poyo! Poyo! Poyo Poy!"

Weiss sweatdropped. "…I have no idea what you just said…"

"Mmm… Weiss… who are you talking to…?" Ruby woke up and spotted the puffball. "…What's with the pink marshmallow?"

The puffball ran up to Ruby. "Hiiii! Poyo poyo!"

"Hello!" Ruby smiled.

"Ruby, you don't even know what that thing is!"

"Well, he seems friendly, not to mention that he's SO ADORABLE!" Ruby squealed, hugging the puffball as he smiled and hugged Ruby back.

"Poyo!"

It was then that Blake and Yang got up and looked around while spotting the adorable pink puff. "Who's that… and where are we?" Yang asked.

"…I think we're on the clouds." Blake said.

"We're on WHAT?" Weiss asked as she realized what they were on as they looked down as she then looked down below to see the ground completely far from them. "We're on… we're on… CLOUDS?!"

"Poyo!"

"How is that physically possible?! Clouds aren't supposed to be solid… right? Last time I checked, you weren't able to stand on clouds, right? That's how it works… right?" Weiss asked.

"Well, anything's possible in the Mushroom Kingdom. Hell, I could've sworn I saw some hills and clouds with eyes as we started this journey." Yang said.

"Don't forget the eyes on the mushrooms, flowers and stars!" Ruby added.

"Still doesn't make any sense!" Weiss exclaimed. "Seriously… how did we get here?!"

"We fell into a trap." Blake said. "We were on our way to the Bowser's Kingdom when we fell into a pitfall and we were then launched way over here."

"I suspect Bowser has something to do with it." Yang said, cracking his knuckles. "All the more reason to kick his ass when we get to him!"

"So, we find a way back down to earth and then beat up Bowser. Sounds reasonable." Blake said.

"Then let's go!" Ruby exclaimed. "But first things first…" She looked down at the puffball. "What's your name?"

"Poyo poyo!"

"…His names 'Poyo'?" Yang asked.

"I don't think that's it." Weiss said.

Ruby thought about it. "While it does sound cute… how about a cuter name like… hmm…" A name came to her. "Kirby?"

Kirby smiled, happy that they got his name right. "Poyo!" He nodded.

"Then Kirby it is! Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed as they were all unaware that was his actual name as they took off.

* * *

 _World 7-1: Capes and Leaves_

 **BGM: Athletic (Super Mario 3D Land)**

They proceeded to walk around the clouds, looking around. "So, could someone tell me where we are?" Weiss asked.

"We're on the clouds, silly!" Ruby grinned.

"I meant what location, you dolt!"

"Oh, I have no idea…" Ruby looked at Kirby. "Do you know?"

Kirby shrugged. "Poyo poyo…"

"Oh, so you don't know the secret of life either…" Ruby muttered.

"What's THAT got to do with the clouds?!" Weiss asked as they walked around where they spotted a ? Block in the distance as they ran over and Ruby slashed it, and out came a Fire Flower and an Ice Flower, but a Feather and a Leaf appeared as well.

"Sweet, Fire Flower!" Yang picked it up and absorbed it while Ruby looked at the feather in curiosity as Blake picked up the leaf as they both absorbed it.

Ruby's cloak has now turned into a cape (But unfortunately, the hood isn't there) that goes down to above her ankles. On the back is a black version of her Rose symbol.

As for Blake, her bow disappeared and her cat ears got bigger, as she then gained a cat tail that works similar to Raccoon Mario.

"Aww, my beautiful hood! It's gone!" Ruby pouted.

"…Did I just gain a tail?" Blake looked at her tail.

"I guess it's a Cape Feather and… whatever the heck Blake's supposed to be. It was a Leaf, right?" Weiss asked.

"Perhaps it's a Super Leaf, sorta like a Super Mushroom?" Yang suggested.

"Possibly." Blake said as they walked around where they spotted a Lakitu… as he attempted to pelt them with Spinies.

"AAAH! DUCK AND COVER! WE'RE BEING BOMBARDED!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Duck and cover where?! OW!" Weiss yelled after getting pelted on the head.

"We gotta find something to protect ourselves!" Blake exclaimed.

"But what?!"

"Poyo!" Kirby proceeded to suck up a Spiny and then became Needle Kirby. "Poyo!"

"He's got a helmet!" Ruby exclaimed and then looked at a Spiny that was coming for her. "IDEA!" She exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the Spiny and placing him on top of her head. "We use this guy as a helmet!"

The Spiny looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Are you serious?! That's not going to work!" Weiss said as Lakitu threw another Spiny at Ruby, which of course, killed the thrown Spiny on the Spiny helmet.

"…Or maybe it does!" Yang said as she and Blake put Spinies on top of them, as they also looked at them as if they've gone insane.

"…Okay, if you say so." Weiss said, picking one up… but instead, it bit her as she tried to put it on. "YOOOOWCH!" She yelled as she quickly put the Spiny on. "…I look ridiculous."

"Oh, you look fine." Yang said as Kirby then proceeded to activate his Needle ability, proceeding to fire needles at the poor Lakitu and smiled after killing the Lakitu.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled innocently.

"…That's… terrifying." Blake said as they proceeded to walk forward as the Spiny on Weiss's head proceeded to give her a hard time, much to her chagrin as they kept running, as they ran into several Paratroopas and Paragoombas, and then they came across a Foo as it blew fog at them, but they got rid of it.

As they kept walking, they spotted a few Parakoopas and Fly Guys dropping Beowolves and Ursa as a Nevermore came into view as well, as they got into positions, then a few Amazing Flying Hammer Brothers arrived to make things worse, as Kirby got rid of the Copy Ability and sucked one up, turning into Hammer Kirby and smirked, proceeding to hammer the opponents.

"Alright… let's see if you like this!" Ruby exclaimed as she got ready and then used her semblance, but as she did, a tornado of rose petals followed her as the Grimm saw this and tried to turn around, but they sucked into it, including the enemies, Nevermore and the Hammer Bros as they were then flung everywhere as the Paratroopa and the Hammer Bro were knocked in front of Blake as she ran over and spun around, as her tail hit the two and causing the two to fall off the clouds and to never be seen again.

"…Well, that's a way to go." Yang said.

"Poyo." Kirby agreed.

"Death by kitty tail… how embarrassing." Weiss said as Blake chuckled and then she looked up to see Ruby floating… or flying in front of them. "Wait, you can fly with that thing?"

"I guess." Ruby shrugged as she floated down and then they took off again, as they saw the flagpole and Ruby pulled it down, and then they saw a Fortress in front of them as they looked at each other and nodded, and then they walked in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 7-2: Blood-sucking Fuzzballs_

 **Fortress (New Super Mario Bros Wii/U)**

"Wow… so this is either a castle or some abandoned fortress." Ruby said.

"I'm gonna go with Fortress… and by the looks of it, it doesn't look abandoned." Yang said. "…And since we're in here, do we need these helmets anymore?"

"Good point." Ruby said as they put the Spinies down as they walked away from them… but then that one Spiny chomped on Weiss's arm.

"OOOW!" Weiss yelled as the Spiny took off. "What did I ever do to you?!" She asked as they walked around, seeing the many Dry Bones and Bony Beetles in the area, as they treaded carefully as Kirby spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"Poyo?" Kirby wondered, seeing a black fuzzball disappearing from the corner as he shrugged and then he caught up with the others as they climbed the tower.

"Uuugh… why do I feel dizzy…?" Ruby wondered after a few minutes of climbing.

"Maybe you're climbing too fast." Blake said, but as they kept walking, she and Weiss were feeling out of it too as they got to the top.

"Hey, you're acting all quiet…" Yang said as she then saw that three Fuzzies were sucking their health away. "…Hey… HEY!" She yelled as she pulled them off, glaring at them.

"Meeeyork…!" One of them said, but she tossed them out the window as they fell out of the clouds and landed on the Koopa Bros who were searching for Team RWBY.

"Uh… guys…?" Black tried to get their attention. "There's something on your shells."

"What?" Red, Green and Yellow looked at the Fuzzies sticking on their shells as they paled up, screaming in the process.

"PULL THEM OFF! HURRY!"

"I would if you wouldn't stop screaming and panicking like a little girl!"

Unaware of the four of them, Nabbit emerged from a bush who saw what happened as he looked up at the sky and then pulled out an umbrella from his sack and proceeded to walk away, giggling in the process as he casually walked away from the screaming Koopas.

* * *

 _Back up there…_

"Kirby, see if there's any green Mushrooms around." Yang requested as Kirby nodded and went around the tower, finding some ? blocks and seeing three 1-Up mushrooms as he grabbed them and floated up as he landed near Yang.

"Thanks." She said and then put them in their mouths as their health was restored, but they still look weak as she pulled them into the door behind them.

 **End BGM**

"What…?! You guys?!" A voice asked as Yang and Kirby turned to see Kamek in shock, and a Sumo Bro was behind him. "I thought you were blown all the way to space!"

"Were YOU responsible for that?" Yang growled.

"Well, King Bowser had a part in it, but that's beside the p-p-p-p-p-p-KIRBY?!" Kamek exclaimed in horror.

"Hiii!" Kirby innocently waved before getting on the offensive.

"His name really is Kirby?" Yang asked before getting on the offensive.

Kamek paled up before firing magic at the Sumo Bro. "Take care of them, especially that Puffball!" He said as she quickly took off, not wanting to become Kirby chow.

"Got it!" Sumo Bro smirked, his whole body pulsating with electricity.

"W-we want to fight…" Ruby groaned.

"No, save your strength… Kirby and I will take care of this." Yang said.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded as he had a wild idea as he discarded the hammer ability and proceeded to suck Yang in.

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-… AAAAH!" Yang was sucked in… and then immediately spat out… but Kirby looked different as he had mini Ember Celecia's on his nubby arms and had Yang's hair.

"What the…?!" Blake asked as Yang looked at him.

"…Okay, I don't know what or how that happened…" Yang got back up. "But it's like looking at a little mini me!"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled as he cocked the gauntlets and glared at the Sumo Bro.

"Alright, let's take him down!"

The Sumo Bro gulped a little when he saw Kirby do that, but he was ready for anything.

"You ready?" Yang asked.

"Poyo!"

 **BGM: I Burn Remix (RWBY)**

Yang and Kirby got in battle positions as the Sumo Bro proceeded to launch electricity at them, but they dodged as Yang and Kirby ran forward as Yang, still having the Fire Flower equipped, launched fireballs at him, as he got hurt but then he jumped forward behind them and got ready to hurt them, but Yang did his usual jabs, but then he was firing the bullets from the gauntlets, hurting him severely as Yang used an uppercut to knock him up in the air.

The Sumo Bro growled, launching lightning bolts everywhere as some of them hit Kirby while grazing Yang, but Kirby shook it off as the Sumo Bro slammed his foot on the ground to create an electrical shockwave, but they jumped in the air as Yang punched the Sumo Bro in the cheek, knocking him to a wall where Kirby proceeded to punch and fire again, but then the Sumo Bro got back up and punched Kirby away, leaving Yang by herself.

The Sumo Bro then punched her, but she blocked with the palm of her hand and then punched him repeatedly while also throwing fireballs at him but then the Sumo Bro punched the ground to knock her away and then ran over and punched her in the chest to knock her into the wall, as she unfortunately lost the Fire Flower power up, causing Yang to growl and then ran over and punched him in the gut and then used an uppercut.

Kirby got back up, shaking it off and then seeing the Sumo Bro. "Po…YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled, as suddenly, the hair started glowing as he ran over as Yang saw this and jumped back as Kirby let out a powerful punch to knock the Sumo Bro away and severely hurting him in the process.

"Ooogh…" The Sumo Bro groaned as Kirby and Yang looked at each other and nodded as they ran over and both used an uppercut as they both fired a powerful shot from their gauntlets, hitting the Sumo Bro as he launched out of the fortress and out of Meringue Clouds, never to be seen again.

 **End BGM**

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned as he saw that he was out of ammo, and so, when he tried to reload, the power-up disappeared. "Poyo…" Kirby looked down in sadness.

"Are you kidding? You did amazing!" Yang praised. "You definitely took him out with a Yang!"

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"GOD DAMMIT BARB!" Simmons and Church yelled.

"We gotta find this Barb person soon, otherwise they're going to be screaming her name all the time." Sarge said.

"One problem. We don't know what she looks like." Grif said.

"Nonsense! I'm sure we'll find her somehow!"

* * *

 _Back with RWBY…_

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cheered, seeming to not mind the pun at all, but RWB groaned at the pun as they stood up, looking like their old selves again.

"You feeling better?" Yang asked.

"Aside from that stupid pun, yes." Weiss said.

"At least Kirby liked it." Yang smiled as Kirby still smiled as they went out of the fortress and proceeded to walk.

"Ooooh, is that a rainbow up ahead?" Ruby asked as she took off running as the others followed her.

* * *

 _Back with the Koopa Bros…_

"Aaaand they're off!" Black smiled.

"Oh thank god." Yellow sighed.

"You're a lifesaver." Red said.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"Guys… did it suddenly get dark out?" Green asked as they looked up to see the Sumo Bro coming down on top of them.

Red's eye twitched. "OH, SON OF A-"

* * *

 _With Nabbit…_

 **THUD!**

Nabbit soon fell to the ground after the ground shook as he got back up, wondering what happened as he then shrugged it off and continued his merry way of trying to find RWBY for their valuable items, unaware of the Sumo Bro squishing the poor Koopa Bros.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Beacon…_

"So move." Sun said, as he was playing chess with the Boo as the Boo simply laughed and picked up a chess piece and smacked his opponents piece away and landed in the spot. "Wha-… that's a good move…" He sweatdropped. "I can't believe it… I'm losing to a ghost…"

"Don't be like that, Sun! You can do it!" Neptune cheered him on.

Jaune sighed. "I can't believe you're all calm about a ghost with us."

"Oh come on, he means no harm." Pyrrha smiled.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Mmm…" Nora woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she was going to go to the bathroom and it was in the middle of the night, and then she spotted something glowy as she looked to see the Boo hovering over him. "WHAT THE?!" She yelled, waking everyone else up as they saw the Boo, causing Jaune to yelp again.

The Boo simply looked at them all and blushed, hiding his face as they examined the Boo.

"It doesn't look like he means any harm." Ren said. "In fact, I have never seen a ghost so… bashful."

"It looks like he's a friendly one." Pyrrha said as the Boo looked at them while uncovering his eyes as Zwei did a friendly 'hello' bark.

"Friendly? He scared the heck out of me!" Jaune exclaimed.

"So he's probably a mischievous ghost. Nothing wrong with that." Nora said. "Hey! He can stay with us!"

"WHAT?!" Jaune looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"That does seem like a good idea. I wouldn't mind having a ghost for a pet." Pyrrha said as the Boo smiled at this and did a playful glare at Jaune.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"I swear, he always seems to scare me when my guard's down."

"It's just a harmless prank. Who knows, you two could be great friends." Pyrrha smiled.

"If you say so…"

"DAMMIT! NOOOO!" Sun yelled, as he just lost the chess match as the Boo laughed in triumph.

"Don't worry, Sun! You'll get him next time!" Neptune reassured him as the Boo chuckled and floated back to JNPR where Zwei decided to play with him for a little bit.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Nora gushed.

Jaune sighed. "Great, another pet for me to warm up to…" He muttered, watching Zwei playfully tackling the Boo but he disappeared and then reappeared as he laughed and took off as Zwei chased after him.

* * *

 **Anyone catch the reference when Sun and the Boo were playing chess?**


	15. It's Like a Road, it's Rainbow Road!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

The girls and Kirby soon came to a stop as they looked at a huge rainbow in front of them. "That is so pretty!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I wonder…" Ruby said as she put her finger on the rainbow. "…Yup, it's definitely solid."

"Cool, so we can walk on it." Yang said as she proceeded to walk, only to slip and slide and fell on her back. "…Or not… ow…"

"Poyo poyo…" Kirby rubbed his head.

"Hey guys, look!" Blake pointed to a sign as they read it.

"Welcome to Rainbow Road, where you can ride on it to your heart's content! Strangely, the road is only slippery when you step on it. If you don't have a kart, then that's fine, you can get one out of this ? block for the vehicle of your choice! Have fun!

PS: If you're a certain pink puffball, then there's another ? block just above the other one.

PSS: Once you're done, hit the ? block again and the unselected vehicles will go back in the block."

"Rainbow Road, eh?" Ruby asked as the girls proceeded to hit the ? block, and all of the karts and bikes from all the Mario Kart races appeared as Kirby did a flip kick and all of the Stars from Kirby Air Ride appeared as well.

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Hmm, what to choose…" Yang rubbed her chin in thought as they looked around the makeshift garage as Kirby pondered over the stars until he saw the Formula Star.

"Poyo!" Kirby got on it.

"Oooh, this looks nice!" Ruby chose the P-Wing.

"This one looks epic!" Yang chose the Flame Rider.

"Hmm, none of them seem to fit me…" Blake said, then saw the Mach Bike. "Well… that seems to work."

"Sports car, coming through!" Weiss said, as she chose the 300 SL Roadster as Yang hit the ? blocks as the unselected vehicles disappeared.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 7-3: Rainbow Road_

The girls and Kirby drove onto Rainbow Road, revving up their engines.

Lakitu soon came down with a light post… thing on the end of a fishing pole. "You guys ready?" He asked as his question was answered by several engines revving up. "Take that as a yes, alright… one lap all the way to the finish line!"

The girls revved up the engines again, looking at each other with serious expressions and 'I'm going to wipe the floor with you!' look, while Kirby just looked forward with his happy-go-lucky smile. "Poyo!" He smiled.

"On your mark…"

Yang and Blake leaned forward.

"Get set!"

Ruby and Weiss gripped the steering wheels.

"GO!"

 **BGM: N64 Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8)**

The four of them immediately took off, leaving Kirby behind in the Formula Star as it was basically a slow Star… for now.

Ruby was behind Weiss and Blake as she ran over a ? box and out came a red shell in her hand. "What the…?" She wondered before throwing it as it homed in on Weiss, hitting her.

"OW!" Weiss yelled as Ruby pulled up ahead. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Don't look at me! It just popped up in my hand!" She said as she took off.

"Why you little…!" Weiss growled as she found a Mushroom from a ? box and boosted ahead, colliding into Ruby and Blake and is right behind Yang. "Hehehe, I'm right behind you."

Yang looked behind and smiled… before dropping a banana peel on the ground as Weiss's eyes widened and swerved out of the way, but unfortunately, she still slipped on it. "WHOOOOOOOOA!" She exclaimed, as she hit the brakes and nearly falling off the edge. "…Phew…" She sighed and backed up, but sadly, Ruby bumped into her and made her fall. "RUUUUUUUUBY!" She screamed.

"…Whoops." Ruby said, looking back as Lakitu caught her and put her back on Rainbow Road, causing her to sigh with relief and proceeding to go on ahead.

"I am so going to kill her later…" Weiss growled as she picked up speed and ran over a ? block and had another Mushroom so she boosted, and then she heard something as something quickly sped past her. "What the…?"

Ruby and Yang were right next to each other, as Blake was right up ahead as the two desperately tried to catch up as Blake had ran over a ? box and was basically firing fireballs from behind, trying to hit the two but they were avoiding the fireballs as Yang drove over a ? box and pulled out a Golden Mushroom. "What the…?"

Yang shrugged it off and tried it out, boosting like crazy. "WAHOOOOOO!" She screamed, leaving Ruby in the dust.

"Oh, that's just not fair!" Ruby sighed and then suddenly, a vehicle sped past her. "What the… was that…?"

Weiss was really behind them and drove over a ? box and had a Blue Shell in her hand. "…Please do something cool…" She said and then threw it, as it quickly took off. "…And it does nothing for me…" She sighed.

But up ahead, Yang was catching up to Blake as she saw the Blue shell from the corner of her eye. "What the…?" She wondered as the Blue shell went past her and hovered up above Blake.

"Huh?" Blake looked up… only for the Blue Shell to dive bomb and explode on her, causing Yang to take the lead.

"WHOA!" Ruby yelled, who saw the whole thing and looked back. "WEISS, THAT WAS A BIT TOO MUCH!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WOULD DO THAT?!" Weiss yelled.

"Ooogh…" Blake groaned as Yang looked back as she was driving away, sighed with relief that she was okay. "Well, that was something…" She said and then someone sped past her. "Was that Kirby?"

Yang saw the finish line in front of her, smirking. "Here we go!" She exclaimed, putting the pedal to the metal, and then heard something behind her and as she turned her head to see what it was… and in a slow motion moment, Kirby slowly sped past her as Yang looked at him in shock as Kirby turned to look at her.

"Hiii!" He waved slowly and then turned back to where he was looking, putting on his determined face as time went back to normal.

"KIRBY?!" Yang exclaimed in shock as Kirby crossed the finish line and hopped off of the Formula Star as the girls pulled up right behind him with Yang being in second, Blake in third, Ruby in fourth and Weiss in fifth.

 **End BGM**

"I didn't know that thing has a lot of speed to it." Yang said.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby smiled as they saw a ? block as Yang punched it, as the vehicles disappeared, then they noticed a sign.

"Hit this ? block to get rid of your vehicles when you are done with them."

"Cool." Ruby said as they walked forward and then they walked forward, laughing about how much fun they had as they saw a clearing ahead of them as they took off to investigate.

* * *

 _World 7-4: Feel the Thunder!_

As they walked, a lightning bolt nearly zapped Ruby. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, as they got in position, then they saw a Lakitu floating overhead, but it wasn't just _any_ Lakitu.

It was Lakithunder.

 **BGM: Boss (New Super Mario Bros Wii/U)**

"Oh, you think you can just take US down just like that?!" Yang growled. "Kirby!"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded and sucked Yang up before spitting her out and becoming Yang Kirby again as the five of them got ready for combat.

Lakithunder proceeded to fire lightning bolts at them as they dodged as Yang and Kirby punched the air, hitting Lakithunder a few times and forcing him to move where Weiss made a cloud as it floated above Lakithunder and it rained fire on him as he screamed in agony and flew around to cool down, as Ruby used her semblance to fly past Lakithunder as the tornado sucked him in and tossed him out of his cloud as he fell to the ground as Blake ran over and jumped up, spinning around and her tail hitting him, knocking him away and into the abyss below.

 **End BGM**

"…That was it?" Yang asked. "The Sumo Bro put up more of a fight than that loser!"

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, dismissing his power-up in favor of doing his iconic victory dance. "Poyo!" He grinned as they wandered around until they saw a Warp Pipe that said 'This way back to the ground!'.

And so, all five of them jumped into the Warp Pipe, as they jumped out and landed on the ground, as they saw the Koopa Kingdom in front of them.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby said as RWBY looked at him. "Poyo poyo poyo poyo!"

He was basically saying that he wishes them the best of luck to save the Mario Bros and Peach while he goes off somewhere else.

"Aww, you're leaving?" Ruby asked, as if she knew.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded and then hugged them all before smiling, waving them goodbye. "Poyo poyo!" He waved and then took off.

The four waved him goodbye and then looked at each other and then at the Koopa Kingdom. "You guys ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded.

"Let's go." Blake said as they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled. "You mean they got through wherever they went and are currently entering MY kingdom… WITH the help of that mangy puffball?!"

"Yes." Koopa nodded. "That is what it is. Fortunately, Kirby left."

Bowser growled. "ALRIGHT, THAT TEARS IT!" He yelled. "SEND EVERYTHING YOU GOT AGAINST THE FOUR… SEND THE GRIMM! EVERYTHING!"

"And what will you do?"

"Prepare for war, of course." Bowser said. "I will show Team RWBY that I will NOT go down so easily!"

"Your Nastiness!" General Guy approached him. "I am feeling much better after my failure at DK Jungle."

"Good! Get the airships ready… and get your tank ready as well!"

"Yes sir!" He saluted and walked off.

Bowser looked out the window and chuckled darkly. "I'd love to see them try get even close to my castle. If they do… I will show them no mercy."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Dr. Toadley's…_

 **BGM: Dr. Toadley (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"A visitor..." Dr. Toadley muttered as he opened his eyes to see Lucario walking in. "The Aura Pokemon. Have I foreseen your arrival? I most certainly have."

"I came here to ask you something."

"You most certainly have. Tell me, what is it that troubles you?"

"I keep having this feeling that something terrible is about to happen. As soon as I saw these Grimm creatures, I know for certain that something was amiss."

"Indeed... it is not just a random encounter that happened overnight. The encounters continue to grow worse each and every time they appear in Toad Town…"

"I had this premonition that something would happen during the Brawl tournament... and then Tabuu made himself known. I am glad we had survived his attacks."

"By the skin of your teeth."

"Yes... and I just want to know something. Surely, this isn't something normal that will continue to be a normal occurrence."

"Indeed."

"Maybe there's something you know. Am I being paranoid, just thinking too much on this?"

"You are right to be concerned." Dr. Toadley's crystal ball lit up. "Ah, the crystal ball speaks... and it..." His eyes darkened and went silent.

"What... what is it?"

There was a darkening silence that went on for several minutes, and even though Lucario is normally patient, he couldn't help but feel a bit agitated.

"It is indeed troubling." Dr. Toadley finally spoke. "It must be stopped before it is too late."

"Who's the source of the problem?"

Dr. Toadley's crystal ball showed an image of Dry Bowser "Bowser?"

"Is it Bowser? It most certainly is not. Is it an ancestor of Bowser that has been awakened for quite some time? It most certainly has."

"Bowser's ancestor?"

"Indeed. He is the source of this problem... but to this Grimm situation, pardon my pun, it is not controlled by him. It is controlled by this woman." He said, showing an image of a certain woman.

"Who is she?"

"I do not know the name... but there will be perilous times if these two were to meet. They must be stopped... otherwise..." He went silent again.

"...Dr. Toadley?"

"...Otherwise, the Mushroom Kingdom, the Smash Mansion, Remnant, and any other places out there... will fall."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Sorry, couldn't help it.**


	16. The Koopa Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _World 8-1: The Koopa Kingdom_

 **BGM: Volcano – Outside (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"So, this is the Koopa Kingdom, eh?" Ruby asked as they wandered around.

"Well, it definitely screams 'doom and gloom'." Yang said.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that the kingdom has ACTIVE VOLCANOES?!" Weiss asked, pointing over to see several volcanoes erupting and lava flowing.

"Oh, this is definitely a new meaning to 'doom and gloom'." Blake said as they went forward, noticing several rivers of lava flowing, but they kept going as they also noticed a few Blaarghs glaring at them out of the lava, but they couldn't do anything but glare at them.

As they walked through the kingdom, several ravens known as Crowbers decided to greet them by divebombing them. "AAAAAAH! KILLER BIRDS!" Ruby screamed as they covered their heads from the divebombers until Yang had about enough.

"GO AWAAAAAAAAAAY!" She screamed, proceeding to punch them out of the sky as they fell to the ground while one was burned alive in the lava… and eaten by a Blaargh.

"Hmph, that'll teach them not to divebomb us." Weiss said as they walked around, seeing Dry Bones and Bony Beetles minding their own business, including several Swoops.

They then kept walking forward until a few Dry Bones spotted them and threw bones at them, forcing them to dodge as a few Fire Bros and Boomerang Bros launched fire and threw boomerangs at them as Ruby had enough and used her speed semblance and got behind the Bros, as the tornado started sucking everyone up, including the Dry Bones and scattering them everywhere, some of them falling into the lava below.

"I have to say, that Cape Feather is freaking badass." Yang said, as Ruby giggled at this and they kept walking until they saw a flagpole up ahead as they ran forward while dodging some Swoops, more Crowbers and Dry Bones until they got to the flagpole, then they ran up ahead.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 8-2: General Guy's Revenge_

As they proceeded to walk forward, an airship pulled up far from them. "Alright men! Ready?" General Guy asked as several Airships got in a formation and turned around. "Aim!"

The Bullet Bill Blasters and Cannons were aimed at them.

"FIRE!"

"Did you hear something?" Ruby asked.

"Guys, look!" Yang exclaimed, pointing forward as the cannonballs and Bullet Bills will coming for them.

"Get behind me!" Weiss ordered as she got in front of them and stabbed the ground as several ice clouds surrounded them and formed a shield right when the cannonballs and Bullet Bills got to them.

"BULLSEYE!" General Guy exclaimed.

"Uh, sir? You might wanna look at this." Commander Guy said as he gave him the binoculars as the smoke cleared, as Team RWBY was unharmed.

"WHAT?!" General Guy yelled.

"Alright, they're asking for it." Yang asked, seeing a ? block and punching it as a Propeller Mushroom came out as she grabbed it and absorbed it, then the four of them got ready.

"Let's take 'em out!" Ruby smirked as they took off running.

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

General Guy growled. "FIRE! FIRE EVERYTHING!"

"Banzai Bills loaded!"

"Bullet Bills locked on!"

"Humongous Cannonballs at the go!"

"Ball and chains ready!"

"…We have ball and chains?"

"Of course we do!"

"Bob-Ombs locked and loaded!"

"FIRE!" General Guy ordered as Team RWBY ran forward, dodging the incoming fire.

"Grab onto me!" Ruby requested as they grabbed her arms and then she flew up until she got on one of the airships.

"AAAAH! INTRUDERS!" A Shy Guy yelled as several cannons, Bullet Bill Blasters and Rocky Wrenches laid it out on them, but they were no match for Team RWBY as Yang proceeded to take over the ship soon after.

"Alright, let's turn this bad boy around!" Yang said, as she turned the ship around, aiming directly at the airships.

"Uh… sir…?" Commander Guy asked.

"Now what are they up to?!" General Guy asked.

"Alright, lock and load!" Yang exclaimed as RWB turned the Bullet Bill Blasters around, including the cannons.

"…Please tell me they're not smart enough to do that…" A Shy Guy said.

"Oh please! Only the Koopa Troop and Shy Guys know how to properly use these airships! What can four measly humans do? They know nothing!"

"FIRE!" Yang yelled, as several airships were hit by the attacks and one of them was hit with a Banzai Bill, exploding it into a million pieces.

"Inconceivable! How is that even possible?!" Commander Guy asked in shock.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE NEED BACKUP! NOOOOW!" General Guy said in the walkie talkie.

"How many more men do you need?"

"ALL OF THEM!"

"Yes sir!"

It was then that they noticed several more airships were coming into view as the singular airship kept firing. "You three go on ahead! I'm gonna have some fun here!" Yang smirked.

"Got it!" Ruby nodded as Blake and Weiss grabbed a hold of Ruby as she flew over to the main airship.

"They're coming this way!" General Guy exclaimed. "FIRE THE ANTI-AIR MISSILES!"

"We don't have any!" A Shy Guy exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Bowser said that Anti-Air Missiles were unnecessary, so he threw them into the lava pits!"

"DAG NABBIT!" General Guy growled. "Alright, that's it! Is my tank ready?"

"Yes!"

"Commander Guy! You're in charge until I come out with that tank."

"Yes sir!" Commander Guy saluted as General Guy marched into the airship. "ALRIGHT MEN, FULL POWER!"

Team RWB dodged the Bullet Bills and cannonballs as they landed on the airship, proceeding to take out all of the crew onboard while Yang was happily shooting down the other airships, being careful not to hit the main airship that her teammates were on.

"HALT! You shall not go any further!" Commander Guy got in front of them. "I know karate! I know my way with nunchucks!" He exclaimed, doing a few dangerous moves with his nunchucks. "Your move, RWBY!"

The three looked at each other with a sly smirk, and then they proceeded to kick him off the ship. "NO FAIR! I WASN'T REAAADYYYY!"

It was then that they heard movement as they turned to see General Guy rolling in from his tank. "Hello girls!"

"So, you must be the man behind this." Blake said.

"Indeed I am! Your friend seems to be having fun… but you know what? I will shoot her down once I am through with you! Now… PREPARE YOURSELVES!" He exclaimed as he put himself back in the tank. "Enjoy your final hour!"

The three got into battle positions as General Guy proceeded to launch Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills, which they immediately destroyed as they ran over and attacked the tank, as the light bulb above the tank lit up and let out several lightning bolts, shocking them and forcing them to step away.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T EVEN HURT ME, OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE ELECTROCUTED!" General Guy exclaimed.

"The light bulb!" Blake pointed to it.

"Cover me!" Weiss requested as Ruby and Blake got in front of Weiss as Weiss proceeded to make some clouds while also changing the dust to red.

"FIRE!" General Guy threw more Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills, but they sent the Bob-ombs back while destroying the Bullet Bills.

"Got it!" Weiss exclaimed, using a glyph as clouds rolled up underneath the light bulb and it rained fire, burning the bulb until it completely melted.

"Oh, now that's just not fair! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" General Guy exclaimed as he looked around. "Now where are those blasted Ka-Bombs?!"

It was then that they noticed an airship pulling up in front of them as Yang walked up to the front and smirked, as they saw the airships completely destroyed, as it was just them and General Guy left, then she placed a Bullet Bill on top of it.

"AHA!" General Guy pulled them out. "FOUND… them… oh no…"

Yang smirked as Bullet Bills fired directly at him and hit the tank, as one of them exploded on him, lighting the Ka-Bomb in the process and then it blew up, taking the tank with it as General Guy rolled out of the tank.

"Ooogh…"

"Heh." Yang smirked and pulled back her fist, proceeding to use a Propeller Assisted Spinning Jumping Uppercut on General Guy, making him go flying in the sky.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" General Guy exclaimed as a star shined brightly in the sky… before coming down and landing somewhere in the Koopa Kingdom. "Ow…"

Team RWBY smiled and then jumped off of the airships and walked forward as the two airships fell and exploded behind the Shy Guys.

 **End BGM**

"That… went way better in my head…" One of the Shy Guys groaned.

"Oooogh, I think I see pretty stars…" Another groaned.

"Can someone find my pride…? I think it's somewhere in the wreckage…" Commander Guy groaned.

"I think we need to find General Guy's pride first…" Another muttered, but none of them moved an inch, as they were too much in pain to do anything at the moment.

It was then that RWBY saw a cave with a sign that said "Shortcut to Bowser's Castle!" as they looked at each other and smiled as they ran in.

* * *

 _World 8-3: In the Volcano!_

 **BGM: Volcano (New Super Mario Bros)**

"Wait, is this actually a cave or…?" Blake wondered as they wandered around.

"I think it is." Ruby said.

"Look, there's some light up ahead!" Yang said as they wandered forward, but the light was coming from the glow of the lava underneath them.

"Wait… ARE WE INSIDE A VOLCANO?!" Weiss yelled.

Yang looked up, seeing up above, she could see a small part of the sky, complete with some smoke. "Yup, we're in a volcano."

"Oh no…" Weiss paled as they walked around the volcano. _Please don't erupt, please don't erupt, please don't erupt…!_ She thought, hoping it wouldn't erupt and cook them alive, seeing a few Dry Bones wandering around the place.

But as they did, they saw someone walking around, looking around the volcano. It looked like Bowser, but was made of bones.

In short, it was Dry Bowser. "Hey, you!" Yang got his attention.

"Hmm?" Dry Bowser turned to them. "And who are you?"

"Are you Bowser by chance?"

"I am King Bowser the first, if that's what you're implying." Dry Bowser said.

"…Well, you really let yourself go if you're nothing more than a skeleton."

Dry Bowser's eye twitched… well, if it were possible. "What did you say, you brat…?!"

"You heard me. How can you rule a kingdom with a look like that?"

Dry Bowser growled. "You will PAY for that insult!"

"Well, I guess we'll be fighting Bowser's… cousin? Ancestor…?" Ruby wondered.

"Never mind about that, let's just take him down!" Yang smirked as the four got ready.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Team RWBY ran forward and attacked Dry Bowser, but he jumped back and breathed blue fire at them, forcing them to dodge as he proceeded to punch them, but they quickly avoided and attacked him with their weapons and then Yang went for an uppercut to knock his head clean off.

However, to their surprise, the head glared at them and breathed fire while the body cracked its knuckles and proceeded to punch and kick them, and then throwing bones at them, forcing them to dodge but some of the bones hit them as the head reattached itself and he roared at them, running forward and letting out a powerful punch at Yang, but she managed to block it with the palm of her fist and punched him in his ribcage to send him back.

Dry Bowser growled, as he threw bones at them while also breathing fire, but they dodged it and then Ruby used her semblance to attack him as the tornado went to him, but he held his ground and wasn't moved, and then he was hit by fire and lightning from Weiss's clouds, but he wasn't fazed by them as he ran over.

Ruby proceeded to slash him with her scythe several times, hitting Dry Bowser repeatedly and hitting him with the bullets, then Yang let out a shot, lunging straight to him and using a powerful uppercut to send him in the air, as she then jumped up, but Dry Bowser smirked and breathed fire, but Blake used Gambol Shroud's ribbon to grab her leg and pull her down as Dry Bowser landed on his feet and went straight for them.

However, just as he was about to throw another bone and breathe fire, a blizzard was formed by one of Weiss's clouds, as he stopped and looked around.

"Where are you?" Dry Bowser growled as he looked around, as he was blindly attacked by RWBY as he tried to counter, but he was attacking air instead… and then, he felt his tail being gripped by Yang.

"IN THE LAVA YOU GO!" She screamed, spinning him around and letting him go, as he was launched straight into the lava as he roared before there was a huge splash of lava.

 **End BGM**

"Aw yeah!" Ruby cheered as a drip of lava landed on her hand. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" She exclaimed, waving her hand to cool it off. "Hot! Hot!"

"You okay?" Yang asked in concern.

"Yeah… I just found out how hot lava actually is…" Ruby winced, blowing on her hand and seeing a burn mark on it, as she sighed, then they proceeded to get out of the volcano, and seeing Bowser's Castle in front of them, as they didn't say a word and walked forward.

However… what they didn't know was that Dry Bowser emerged from the lava and swam over to where he could easily climb out as he growled. "Hmph… it appears that I have underestimated those four… and it seems like my full strength wasn't with me."

He got up. "No matter, I will destroy everything once I am at my full power… then they will see that I am not to be messed with!" He declared as he walked out of the volcano, determined to destroy everything once he's fully ready.

* * *

 **I would say something about the last chapter is next along with the aftermath, but I want to mention something else.**

 **Nintendo's latest console!**

 **How about that Nintendo Switch, AKA the NX?**

 **I think it's pretty freakin' sweet if you ask me!**


	17. King Bowser

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _World 8-Bowser's Castle – King Bowser_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

"So, this is Bowser's Castle, eh?" Ruby asked as they looked at the castle in front of them.

"Yep… looks pretty epic if you ask me." Yang grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"We must be prepared for anything." Weiss said.

"So let's go." Blake said as they walked into the castle, as the doors shut behind them and they walked forward, their weapons ready.

As they walked forward, some Grimm were running towards them, along with Goombas, Koopatrols, Hammer Bros and Fire Bros, as they smirked and ran forward towards them, gracefully taking them out with no hesitation and they proceeded to walk forward after dealing with the welcoming committee.

As they kept walking, some Thwomps proceeded to slam down on top of them and trying to halt their progress, but unfortunately for the Thwomps, RWBY just went around them, much to their dismay.

A few Venus Fire Traps emerged from pipes to breathe fire, but they were quickly cut down to size, including a few bony Piranha Plants and two little Sumo Bros that tried to take them out, but it was no use.

"HALT!" Kamek appeared in front of them. "You shall not go any further!"

"Oh look, it's the wizard freak." Weiss said.

"I'll make you pay for this!" Kamek growled, waving his wand and firing magic at them, but they dodged as Ruby ran forward and slashed him to a wall. "Impressive!" He growled. "But you won't be ab-" A cloud went above him and a lightning bolt hit him. "YOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Heh, gotcha." Weiss smirked.

"You think that's funny?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO YOU'RE DEA-" Yang punched him in the gut and sent him to a wall, knocking him unconscious. "Oooogh…" He groaned.

"Hmph, good riddance." Yang said as they proceeded to go on ahead, taking care of several Koopas, Dry Bones and various other members of the Koopa Troop.

Soon, they reached the main doors as they looked at each other and nodded, as they opened the doors and walked in.

 **End BGM**

They walked into a very interesting area where there was a very large pathway in front of them and on both sides are also humongous lava pits as several Podoboos popped up from the lava.

Their weapons were at the ready, ready to take on any challenge in front of them… and then, a very large Koopa King landed in front of them, roaring at them.

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Hello, Team RWBY!" Bowser greeted.

"Oh, look what the turtle dragged in." Blake said.

"You know, I didn't take kindly how you defeated my men just like that… but no matter, I will take care of you myself."

"We'd like to see you try!" Yang declared.

Bowser chuckled darkly. "Oh, I will… now, prepare yourselves… for I will take you down!" He said as he got ready for battle as they got ready for battle as well.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Team RWBY ran forward as Bowser breathed fire at them, forcing them to jump and then Yang lunged forward, punching him but Bowser grabbed a hold of her fist and then swung her to the side, then ran forward and slashed Blake and Weiss with his claws, forcing them to dodge as Ruby slashed him from the back, but Bowser's shell made it bounce back as Bowser turned around and backhanded her.

Yang got back up as she proceeded to punch Bowser, but he blocked every punch, even though it hurt, he still went strong as he then punched her in the stomach and used an uppercut to knock her in the air as he then breathed fire at her, but Ruby flew up and grabbed her to pull her away from the flames as Weiss proceeded to rain on Bowser's parade by having lightning bolts hit him.

Bowser growled as he got in his shell and rolled straight for them, forcing them to dodge as Bowser got back up and ran, punching Weiss and Blake away, and then breathed fireballs at them.

Ruby ran forward and used her speed semblance and then using a powerful uppercut with her kick as he was then launched into the tornado, but when Bowser got up, he landed on his feet, glaring at them and roaring, proceeding to jump over and attempted to Bowser Bomb them, but luckily, they avoided it as Blake ran over and kicked him as Bowser punched, but she disappeared as the real Blake appeared and kicked him in the face to knock him back.

Then, Weiss ran forward and stabbed Bowser a few times with her rapier before backflipping from Bowser's punch and then Ruby shot him several times, then Yang ran over and punched him again, as Bowser growled and swung his arm and his claws at Yang, but she ducked and then jumped back.

"Ha! Missed me!" Yang smirked… but then… she noticed a strand of her hair gently floating down, signaling that Bowser… just did the unthinkable.

"Uh oh…" Ruby said as they slowly backed away.

"Why's everyone backing away?" Bowser asked, but then noticed Yang, not looking happy. "...And why do I have a feeling that I just made a biiiiiiig mistake?"

"You…" A fiery aura surrounded Yang, punching her fists together. "YOU DIRTY KOOPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, running over and punching Bowser in the gut, as his eyes widened in surprise, shocked of the monster that he unintentionally unleashed… and then she used a Propeller Assisted Spinning Jumping Uppercut to his gut to send him flying… and then she jumped up and angrily punched him into the lava pits.

Bowser roared in pain before falling into the lava below, as Yang landed in front of the lava pit.

 **End BGM**

Yang got back up, looking mighty angry before calming down. "That'll teach him…"

"Come on, let's go save the Mario Bros and Princess!" Ruby exclaimed and then the four took off, unaware of Kamek watching the whole thing.

"Oh dear!" Kamek flew over as he looked at the spot where Bowser landed. "King Bowser, if you can hear me, show me one of your limbs!" He exclaimed as Bowser's hand came out of the lava. "Oh good! Here, let me help you!" He said, firing magic at the lava.

* * *

 _In the other area…_

Mario paced around the cell, wondering if they're ever going to get out as Luigi was in a fetal position and Peach was looking outside, directly at the Mushroom Kingdom and wondering how the Toads are doing.

It was then… that they heard a door being knocked as they looked at it. "Oh come on, it didn't respond to my foot?!" Ruby's voice asked.

"You didn't kick it open hard enough, you dolt!" Weiss scolded.

"Here, this is how you epically kick open a door!" Yang exclaimed… and then the door came flying off its hinges.

"…THAT WAS A PUNCH!" Weiss yelled.

"You're welcome…" Yang rolled her eyes as they walked over and saw the Mario Bros and Peach, as Weiss jawdropped at their attire.

"W-We… W-We… WE RESCUED PLUMBERS?!" Weiss yelled.

"Were you expecting knights in shining armors?" Blake asked.

"Yes, very much so!"

Peach giggled. "Well, Mario and Luigi are knights in shining armors to me… well, mostly Mario."

"…I'm right here, ya know…" Luigi sighed.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of here." Ruby said as she swung her scythe as the bars crumbled, freeing the Mario Bros and Peach.

"So, what are your names?" Mario asked.

"Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"And who are you guys?" Ruby asked.

Mario grinned. "It's-a me, Mario! Wahoo!"

"I'm-a Luigi, number one!"

"…Couldn't resist?" Peach asked.

"Nope." Mario chuckled, scratching the back of his head as Luigi shyly scratched his nose.

"Anyway, I'm Princess Peach."

"Well, we're team RWBY and we're here to get you out of here. So let's go!" Yang exclaimed as they went out of the castle, but as soon as they got out of the front entrance… they felt a rumble and then they heard a loud roar… and when they turned around… they saw Bowser in his giant state, roaring at them again.

 **BGM: Final Boss Phase 2 – NSMB Wii (Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games)**

"MAMA MIA!" Mario and Luigi yelled.

"He's not going out without a fight, apparently!" Yang exclaimed as they were all shocked as Bowser breathed fire at them, forcing them to get to safety by hiding under a ledge that would escape the flames as Bowser breathed fire again.

"What do we do?! We can't fight something that huge!" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang spotted a ? block as she punched it as several Mega Mushrooms launched out and landed in front of them as they looked at each other.

"Peach, get back to the Mushroom Kingdom. We'll handle this." Mario said.

"And let me watch from the sidelines? I don't think so! Remember, I'm a member of the Smash Bros! I can handle this on my own too!"

"Well, there's enough Mega Mushrooms for all of us." Luigi said as they all looked at each other and nodded, as they consumed the Mega Mushrooms.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Bowser roared, and then RWBY, the Mario Bros and Peach all grew up to Bowser's level, as they turned to him. "Hmph, like I should be impressed!"

Peach pulled out a golf club. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Let's do this!" Yang exclaimed, as their power-ups had grown with them as Mario and Luigi pulled out three fire flowers and absorbed them while pulling out their hammers as Peach absorbed a Fire Flower too.

Bowser roared and then ran forward, proceeding to punch Yang, but she blocked it as she countered with a strong uppercut, then Mario and Luigi both hammered him but he ducked in his shell before getting back up and attempting to drop kick them, but they jumped back as Peach swung her golf club on his head, dazing him for a bit as Ruby and Blake both kicked him away.

Bowser snapped out of his as he got in his shell and rolled towards them, but they jumped back and then Bowser jumped up and slammed his feet on the ground, causing the entire area to feel the shockwave in the area.

And the Mushroom Kingdom felt it as well.

"What in blazes is going on?!" Toadsworth asked.

"Toadsworth, you better come see this!" A Toad exclaimed as Toadsworth came over and looked through the binoculars.

"Goodness gracious! Is that RWBY taking on the effects of the Mega Mushrooms… along with Masters Mario and Luigi and… THE PRINCESS?!"

"Yup…"

"The princess… fighting… that rapscallion…" Toadsworth fainted just thinking about it.

"Oi vey… as if you never seen her in those Smash Bros tournaments…" Toad sighed. "I just hope they take him down before things really get out of hand…"

* * *

 _Back with Bowser…_

Bowser roared and then proceeded to punch Ruby and Blake, but they both dodged it as Mario and Yang both used an uppercut to knock him in the air as Luigi jumped up and hammered him to the ground… and destroying his castle in the process.

He then got back up, not caring what happened to his castle at the moment as he was more focused on taking down everyone as Peach then whacked him with her frying pan before using Peach Bomber to knock him back.

Bowser shook it out before breathing fire at them, but they avoided it as Ruby used her semblance and then Weiss made an ice cloud to cover him in snow, but he just shook that off as he also stood his ground against the tornado.

Mario ran over and punched him in the face before throwing fireballs at him with Luigi and Peach as Ruby slashed him repeatedly with Blake and Weiss and Yang punching him several times as Bowser fell on one knee, panting.

"I… refuse… to lose…!" Bowser growled.

Mario looked at Luigi and nodded as Luigi pulled back his hammer and got behind Mario as he got ready. "FORE!" Luigi yelled, using Knockback Bros to smack him in the head, and then Mario jumped up and hammered him in the head before Yang ran over and used an uppercut to finish him off.

Bowser groaned as he then roared at them… before falling to the ground… right on top of his castle, signaling his defeat.

 **End BGM**

"We… did it…?" Ruby asked as it then clicked for RWBY… that the beast has been dealt with.

 **BGM: Bowser is Defeated (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"WE DID IIIIIIT!" Ruby cheered as everyone else cheered as well before they all shrunk back down to normal size.

 **End BGM**

"Let's go celebrate at the castle!" Peach exclaimed as they all took off, as they then noticed a warp pipe that said "Shortcut to the Mushroom Kingdom!" as they all jumped into the Warp Pipe.

Bowser shrunk back to normal size, groaning as he got up. "Well, that went better in my head…" He muttered as he noticed an airship landing and then the woman hopped off along with Roman and Neo, as two other henchmen came out of hiding, just so they weren't destroyed by Bowser's destruction.

"Well well, it seems we missed a lot while I was gone." The woman chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get all of them back. This was just a setback."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Bowser muttered. "I'm not one to give up though." He said.

"You could've used your son to help you." The girl said as Junior walked up to them.

"Junior? As much as he's growing up, he's not ready for the Mario Bros just yet… or Smash Bros for that matter, no matter how many invitations they send me…"

"Aww…" Junior sighed.

"Don't worry, one day you will." Bowser chuckled before looking at the woman. "So tell me, who in blazes are you?"

"My name? I guess it's a good time to tell you…" The woman smirked. "My name… is Cinder Fall… and these two are my friends. Mercury Black."

"Sup."

"And Emerald Sustrai."

"Hey."

"And these two?" Bowser asked.

"Roman and Neo. It seems like you two have much in common."

"Him? I don't see it." Roman said.

"Oh, but you will." Cinder smiled. "Come on, let's rebuild your castle and then get back at all of them."

"Yes, lets!" Bowser chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Back with RWBY…_

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Mmm! This cake is delicious!" Ruby exclaimed as they were chowing down on Peach's cake.

"I don't know what we are going to do with those Grimm, but right now, I say we enjoy some cake." Peach giggled, and then one of the girls' scrolls went off and Yang answered.

"Hello?"

"Girls, I assume you have rescued the princess?" Ozpin asked.

"Is that Ozpin?" Peach asked.

"You know him?" Weiss asked.

"We've met a few times as he's been here before." Peach explained.

"I know I told you that you have to stay there because the Grimm problem is severe, but you need to come back to class at some point." Ozpin said.

"If only we can find a way to get back there quickly…" Ruby said, and then suddenly, the whole area started rumbling.

 **End BGM**

"What in the world…?" Weiss asked.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Luigi screamed.

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

"H-H-H-Hey, what's going on…?!" Jaune asked as they had to hold on to something to brace themselves as all the students did the same… and then the shaking stopped.

"I wonder what that was?" Peach wondered as they walked outside… and then they saw a warp pipe appearing in front of Peach's castle as everyone went to take a look before RWBY, the Mario Bros, Peach and a handful of Toads jumped in.

They then jumped out… and realized that they were at Beacon. "Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ozpin… we're at Beacon." Yang said.

"What?" Ozpin asked as he looked outside his office to see a warp pipe in front of the school as he also saw the Mario gang. "I'll be right there." He said, hanging up and walking forward.

"RUUUUUBY!" Nora yelled and then tackled Ruby.

"OOOOF!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm okay!"

"Ruby, we missed you!" Jaune exclaimed and then saw the others. "Who are these guys?" He asked as Zwei tackled Ruby and Yang.

"Hey boy!" Ruby smiled and hugged him and then Ozpin walked over.

"Ozpin!" Peach waved.

"Peach." Ozpin greeted as the two embraced. "How is the kingdom?"

"It's great! How's Beacon?"

"It's fine as well."

"Awesome!"

"Ahem…" Jaune said as they looked at them.

"Oh, Peach… this is-"

* * *

 _Several introductions later…_

"Nice to meet all of you!" Peach greeted as the Mario gang introduced themselves… and Luigi screamed once he saw the JNPR Boo.

"WH-WH-WHAT'S A BOO DOING HERE?!" Luigi yelled.

"So that's what it is, eh?" Nora asked. "Cool!"

"I wondered if it had a name." Ren said.

"It probably wandered around and saw us, then proceeded to scare me." Jaune said.

"Still, he's very friendly." Pyrrha said. "We've been trying to come up with a name for him though."

"Let's see…" All of them began thinking before Yang had an idea.

"Oh! I know! It's a Boo… and it's hanging out with JNPR! I know the perfect name!" Yang grinned. "Booniper!"

Cue the groans.

* * *

 _Blood Gulch…_

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!"

"Okay, I can't take it anymore! We need to find them… NOW!" Grif said.

"Lopez! Make a machine that takes us to this Barb character!" Sarge ordered.

"En eso." (On it.) Lopez said as he walked away.

"How the hell are we suppose to make something like that?! We could hardly get the teleporter working to find O'Malley!" And cue Sarge hitting Grif with his shotgun.

"Does that answer your question?!"

"No sir." Grif groaned.

"Good!"

* * *

 _Beacon…_

The Boo didn't seem to mind the name and happily danced around, laughing as well. "He seems to like it." Nora said.

Pyrrha giggled. "Then Booniper it is!"

The Boo, now named Booniper, smiled at this.

"Well, it seems we're back to class… as usual." Ruby said.

"You can come to the Mushroom Kingdom however much you like. You're always welcome." Toadsworth said.

"I'm gonna go check this place out." Mario said.

"Me too." Luigi said as they all dispersed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office…_

"So, I have to wonder something." Peach said, as she was in there with Ozpin and Glynda.

"And what would that be?" Glynda asked.

"How is that girl doing?" Peach asked.

"Girl? Oh… _that_ girl. I have been carefully training her to keep her… personality in control. The other three girls are here as well, but none of them have met yet."

"They haven't met at all?"

"They will meet once the time comes." Ozpin said. "Once we have that one girl's personality in check."

"She nearly made a mess of my kingdom that one night… I'm not so sure of this."

"I appreciate your concern, but once we have her under control, then the four will meet and a strong team will be born. I even thought of the leader."

"You sure about this? I'm with Peach on this." Glynda said.

Ozpin chuckled. "Don't worry, they'll be able to defeat this force, whatever it may be."

"I'm still worried about that one girl though…" Peach muttered. "But who are the others?"

"Let's just say that one of them is a natural born leader, one who was born in the Forever Forest near Gusty Gulch, and another who lives on an island near your kingdom... and the only area that's been populated with Grimm even before this situation. Then we have the one where she has… a split personality disorder. A very… dangerous one."

"Yeah, a very dangerous one that nearly put Luigi in the hospital!" Peach exclaimed. "Not to mention several other Toads!"

"Like I said, we'll keep her on a tight leash, and so will her teammates."

"…If you say so…" Peach said.

Ozpin smiled. "I have everything under control."

* * *

 _Meanwhile… at the Smash Mansion…_

"Hmm..." Meta Knight rubbed his... er... mask in thought. "If what you say is true... then we could be experiencing something huge."

"He hasn't been wrong before." Ness said. "I mean, the Brawl Tournament turned out to be a disaster."

"Indeed." Lucario nodded. "The Grimm makes me worried, and what Dr. Toadley said in Toad Town worries me even more."

"It is not just a simple coincidence." Ryu said. "Things are going to get ugly from here on out."

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Palutena asked.

Meta Knight hopped from the couch and readied Galaxia. "There's only one thing we can do... and we may need Remnant's help."

"And what would that be?" Lucario asked.

Meta Knight looked at Lucario, Palutena, Ryu, Ness, Zelda, and Cloud with a grim look. "This never leaves this room until the time is right... but we need to prepare."

"For an ugly fight up ahead?" Zelda asked.

"That... and we also need to prepare for something else."

"That would be...?" Ness asked, not liking where this is headed.

Meta Knight closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked at his comrades. "For war."

"AAAAAAAH!" A voice yelled as they turned their heads to see Pit running for his life. "LADY PALUTENA, YOU GOTTA SAVE ME!"

"From what?" Palutena asked.

"FROM BAYONETTA! SHE JUST KILLED MY DOPPLEGANGER!"

"What?!" Palutena exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 _At the crime scene…_

"…I told you extracting a bit of Pit's DNA to make a replica of him was a bad idea…" Master Hand said as Bayonetta was walking away, in search for Pit.

"Oh come on! It was a great idea! I wanted to make him more edgier and darker!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"…Except you also extracted a bit of Pit's personality to him, and made him a complete moron. I knew it was a bad idea to begin with."

"You don't hear 'good ideas' when you hear 'em!"

"All I hear are crazy ideas!"

"But they work! Look, I was the one who suggested Duck Hunt Dog, didn't I?"

* * *

 _Back with Palutena…_

"I never imagined she was an angel killer…" Palutena said.

"Eh, I never liked that clone anyway." Cloud muttered.

"Please, hide me! I don't wanna die!"

"…Don't you revive when you die?" Zelda asked.

"Hey, if you're facing an angel killer, reviving is the least of my worries!"

"Oh, Pit…" Palutena sighed and then got contacted by someone. "Hmm? Hello? …What? WHAT?! Are you sure? Okay… we'll be right there."

"Who was that, Lady Palutena?"

"It was one of the Centurions. They claim that Medusa's back."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah… and it seems the Grimm have taken an interest in her and are siding with her."

"Oh dear…" Pit said.

"So we have to go to our world right now." Palutena said, as a door appeared.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Lucario asked. "I know of a certain team that might help you."

"And who would that be?"

Lucario smiled. "Team RWBY."

"Hmm, I'll have to make preparations before going out to take down Medusa. I'll consider it."

"Okay." Lucario nodded as Palutena and Pit walked into the door, back into Skyworld as the door disappeared.

Meta Knight looked at them. "We'll have to prepare, even when those two are gone for now."

"Right." Ryu nodded and then Bayonetta walked over.

"Hmm, now where did that cheeky little angel run off to?"

"…You're obsessed…" Cloud muttered as they walked away from her.

Bayonetta chuckled. "It seems he disappeared on me. No matter, I'll have some fun with him when he returns." She said darkly and walked away.

* * *

 _With RWBY…_

"Ah… good to be back home." Ruby smiled, as they laid on their beds as they were relaxing as Zwei laid comfortably next to her.

Then suddenly, doors appeared in front of them. "Uh, guys?" Weiss asked as they looked to see what's going on.

"Where did those doors appear?" Yang asked.

"Who knows… but hey, if we can handle the Mushroom Kingdom, we can handle a random door!" Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded.

"Come on, boy!" Ruby exclaimed as Zwei barked happily as they all ran into the doors, unaware of their next big adventure.

* * *

 **In honor of RWBY Volume 4 today... I present to you... the final chapter of this story. And the final chapter of this story in the SERIES.**

 **Yeah that's right, this is gonna be a series!**

 **And even though the next story will be RWBY/Kid Icarus, it will be canon to the RWBY/Mario universe. You just wait and see what I have planned!**

 **Until then, I'll see you on RWBY Uprising!**


End file.
